Starting Over
by beachbellesand
Summary: Rory was living the picture perfect life. She was engaged to the man of her dreams and attending Harvard just like she'd always planned. That is, until her world came to a sudden halt. Find out how she picks up the pieces, and who is there to help her.
1. Putting on a brave face

**A/N:** My first fanfic! It's a very AU storyline, but I think it'll be interesting nonetheless. I don't think Lorelei will play a large part, at least not yet. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gilmore Girls. I wish I did, but I don't. I, however, do own Christina.

"Next stop: Union Station, New Haven. Thank you for riding with Shoreline East Commuter Rail, serving New London to New Haven, and all your shoreline towns in between. Come again soon," a voice bellowed out of the speakers on the ceilings.

"This is our stop Rory," a young girl with light brown hair and brown eyes broke into her friend's deep line of thought.

"Thanks Christina. It means a lot that you were willing to come with me today. I'm not familiar with New Haven at all, and I just wanted to look at the campus once more before I made my final decision."

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Granted, I'm upset that you won't be joining me and the girls for our senior year at Harvard, but this is definitely best for you I think," Christina reasoned. Rory looked down for a moment, before returning her weary gaze to her dark-skinned friend in front of her. Christina sighed, knowing how rough the month had been for her. Not only did her fiancé break off their engagement to be with another girl, but that decision alone had driven her from Harvard, the university they both attended, and the school she'd always dreamed of attending.

"I wish there was another way to deal with this, but I'm pretty sure leaving is my only option. The whole thing is sort of surreal, almost like it's happening to someone else. I knew exactly where I was going, what I was doing, and who I was going share it all with! What a difference one moment can make on an entire lifetime of plans," she remarked sadly, willing the tears not to fall from her watery eyes. The two of them stepped off of the train and onto the station platform. "Yale is an amazing school though Chris, a great opportunity for me, right?" She asked with a hopeful look.

"That's the best thing you've said all day Rory," Christina smiled, linking her arm with her lanky best friend. "Now let's go check this place out."

**A/N:** I know it was short, but I just wanted to give some necessary information before I really got into the story. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Rogan action coming soon!! Review please!


	2. Strangers? I think not

Disclaimer: I own nothing GG. I wish I owned Logan, but I don't. I do own Christina.

The two girls had been exploring the campus for almost two hours now. Rory was trying desperately to find something wrong with what she had seen. It couldn't be as great as it looked, could it?

"It's got a great post-graduate employment rate Rory…."

"I'm going straight into grad school to get my masters Chris, you know that."

"Well I know that was the plan at Harvard; that you'd go into their international journalism program. I just wasn't sure if the plan had changed, seeing as how we're here and all, and the minor fact that you don't go to Harvard anymore," she said sadly.

"Yale has one of the best journalism programs in the country-- one that I'm sure will be hard to get into, however," she laughed bitterly. "I was guaranteed that spot in the program at Harvard. I didn't even consider having a back-up plan. I was so caught up in being engaged and excited to start our life together. I can't believe I let my personal life dictate my professional one. That's one trait I sadly took from my grandmother—always be sure to factor your prospective husband's plans into your own. That's high society for you, always grooming you to be the perfect trophy wife."

"I don't think that's what anyone expected you to be, Rory, especially not Gregory." As soon as she'd said the name she knew she'd made a mistake. She witnessed the flash of emotion in her friend's eyes and as quickly as it'd been there, it disappeared.

Quickly changing the subject, Rory surged with boldness, quite possibly out of bitterness of the accidental mention of her previous fiancé. She remarked gallantly, "I'm sure Yale's program will be much better than Harvard's. And as an accepted undergraduate transfer student, I'm sure it won't be hard to get into next year. Did you know that out of the 800-900 transfer applications that Yale receives every year, only 25-30, and sometimes even less, are accepted?"

"That sure is an interesting and somewhat frightening statistic," an unfamiliar voice echoed from behind where the two girls stood and they both turned to face a young man, looking to be around their age, "that is if you're one of the 800-900 applicants." Rory smirked slightly, taking in his tousled blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was undeniably handsome, and preppy, but not annoyingly so.

His dark eyes shined at her as he took in her appearance. She was definitely not short, but not really that tall either. She was very thin, but somehow still had the most alluring curves. Her hair was a rich shade of chocolate, and it was long, falling in perfect, loose waves around her shoulders. Bangs swept across her forehead, nearly covering one of her eyes. They locked eyes for a moment, but neither could break the trance. 'Now they were certainly different,' he thought, '-- like nothing he'd ever seen before.' They were piercing, and the bluest he'd ever seen. In contrast with her eyes, her features were delicate, with smooth, creamy porcelain skin.

Christina smiled, observing the scene before her, before she coughed breaking the staring contest, "And you are?"

"Logan Huntzberger. It's a pleasure to meet you both," he said to the pair, politely putting his hand out for each to shake.

"Very nice to meet you Logan. I'm Christina, and this is my friend Rory," she nudged her slightly, and shook Rory out of her trance.

"Pleasure to meet you Logan," she replied quickly.

"I must say that the pleasure is all mine. So tell me girls, what brings you to campus on this fine summer day. Couldn't stay away until classes started up again?" he joked lightly.

"Actually we're just sort of giving the campus a once over, trying to make a final decision as to whether or not it's the place is right for me," Rory commented.

"I see, so you haven't committed to Yale yet? Any reason why?"

"Nope, I'm just trying to make an informed decision."

"Well then, I must take it upon myself to make sure Yale is shown in the most positive light possible. We wouldn't want to lose you to some other Ivy League institution, now would we?" He smiled, moving closer to drape an arm around Rory's thin shoulders. She stiffened at their initial contact, but quickly relaxed into the embrace.

Christina smiled at the interaction, "No you wouldn't. I'm telling you, this one is a keeper. Yale would be lucky to have her."

"Alright, alright, stop talking about me like I'm not even here! Now _Mr. Huntzberger_—." She stepped away from him grasp to face him.

"Call me Logan please," he interjected.

"Well, Logan, you are here on a mission on behalf of Yale University now aren't you? To make sure the best and the brightest pick the right institution to further their education? Wouldn't that make this a business encounter, thus the use of proper business etiquette is appropriate?"

"Well, Ms.—wait I don't know your last name."

"Gilmore. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Well Ms. Gilmore, it seems we are not strangers at all. **Thus, **making the use of surnames unnecessary."

"What do you mean?" Christina asked, curious.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Rory agreed.

"Are you or are you not the granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore of Hartford, Connecticut?"

"Well, yes I am. I still don't see what that has to do with you," she replied defiantly.

"My grandfather, Elias, and my parents, Mitchum and Shira, are old friends of your grandparents. Our grandfathers actually attended Yale together in the early 1950's. Aside from that, we've actually met before, if I recall correctly. You were turning seven and your grandparents were throwing you this extravagant birthday party—somewhat superfluous for a seven year old girl I must say, but aren't all Hartford Society events unnecessarily extravagant? Well see here I was, being dragged to yet another dreadful high society party. It started all the same, the mingling, me being on my best behavior," he smirked at the two of them before continuing, "But something got the best of me, and I proceeded, with the help of my best friend Finn, to throw all of the presents into the fountain in the entry way without anyone noticing—for awhile. As I recall, someone—now I'm not going to mention any names", he said with a wink towards Christina, who was reveling in the interaction between the two, "was pretty excited to open all of her presents and forced her grandfather to allow her to open them before dinner. However, when the group relocated to the room in which the gifts were being held, there were no gifts to be found."

Rory started laughing at this point recalling the events to follow, "Oh my god, it couldn't have been…" she trailed off. " I can't believe that was you Logan! I can't believe it! You were the snotty little boy who ruined my porcelain doll!"

"I still can't believe that out of all the things I ruined that night in the fountain, from the diamond jewelry, the black pearl earrings, and so on and so forth, that you were most torn up about a stupid doll," he laughed.

"Hey!" she snapped, approaching him with her finger pointed at his face, "That doll was an heirloom! Don't make me punch you like I punched you that night!"

"WHAT?!" Christina interrupted, "You punched him?!"

"Oh she punched me all right. Broke my nose and gave me two black eyes," he confirmed with a smile.

"Way to go girl," Christina laughed, issuing a high-five to the other girl.

"Well now that we've established our deep connection to one another," Rory joked, "how about that tour of Yale that you promised would sway me away from the other Ivy Leagues?"

Logan smiled; this girl was one he'd like having around, providing she chose to go here. He quickly shrugged off the feeling that he felt when he thought of the possibility of her choosing somewhere else. 'You barely know her Huntz, and it's not like you to be this interested in this girl,' he told himself, almost trying to remind himself of his playboy tendencies. "Right this way ladies, no time to waste. There is much to see."

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Comments/reviews are happily entertained!


	3. Flirtini's

Disclaimer: I own only Christina.

About two hours later they arrived at the pub, which Logan described as the culminating moment in their tour. "And here we have it, my favorite place on campus," he gestured toward to establishment in front of them.

He opened the door for the two ladies and gestured for them to walk in before him. "Why am I not surprised?" Rory smirked as she made her way past him and through the door.

Christina laughed, "Oh hush Ror, I, for one, know that you are a huge fan of any establishment that serves a mean martini."

"O.K., O.K., you got me," she said as she held her hands up in surrender.

"Well _Ms. Gilmore_," he laughed, "I will admit that I have yet to try a martini from this fine enterprise we are standing in, but I will say that they pour a mean scotch."

"What an old man you are Huntzberger," she teased. "Now how about you buy me that martini? Make it a good one, as this could be an integral part of my decision to attend Yale."

He scoffed, "My company for the past two hours has failed to put the nail in the coffin to the ideas of your attending elsewhere? I'm hurt Gilmore, deeply hurt."

"Well the tall, dark, handsome boy that I met over at Princeton last week took me to a place that served a mean gin martini. This is your final chance to pull into the lead," she joked, her eyes shining at him as they bantered back and forth. "Now go on pretty boy, make me proud," she teased, pushing him towards the bar.

'This could be good,' Christina thought as took a seat at a table with Rory, smiling at the flirtatious interaction between the two of them, 'this could be really good.'

A few minutes later Logan returned to the table, placing a martini in front of each of the girls. He went quickly back to the bar to grab his scotch before finally sitting down with the two girls. "O.K. so Lanny, the bartender, great guy by the way, has graciously made these two martinis that will suit the two of you perfectly. You see, I explained to my man Lanny over there the situation. I also described some personality traits of the two of you, separately, of course, because the martini should suit each one of you as individuals. I told him that Christina was a more of a traditional type of lady, with a very unique and almost foreign flair, but very mature and elegant. I suggested a gin martini that should be made with only the finest gin and dry vermouth, with a 6:1 ratio of gin to vermouth. The martini should be stirred because if it were shaken, the vermouth taste would dull considerably, and the gin taste would sharpen and due to the gin/vermouth ratio the contrast between the two would no longer be there. It is garnished with a lemon twist, because a "lemon twist" is considered a more delicate garnish because of its mild and complementary flavor accent. A delicate garnish for a delicate beauty," he finished his first spiel with an award winning smile.

"Wow," was all Christina could say. The two girls just sat there stunned, unable to respond to his speech.

Logan laughed and continued, "As for you, my little spitfire," gesturing to Rory and smiling warmly, "I explained to Lanny that you are more modern, and honestly, the rarest beauty I've ever seen." She began to blush profusely as he complimented her. "I suggested that your gin martini have a 5:1 ratio of gin to vermouth, making for a more flavorful taste," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "The martini should be shaken, as to bruise the gin to sharpen the taste, and to dull the taste of the vermouth only slightly. A rinsed, unstuffed olive should be the garnish because the olive itself doesn't add any excessive flavor to the already fine mixture. The slightest addition of olive juice should be added to create a mysterious allure to the taste, also easing the stiffness of the mixture just enough, leaving it smooth and refreshing, just like you, my dear."

"I can't believe you came up with all that," Rory managed to say, very much impressed by his charm and ability to create that on a seconds notice.

"I'm good when the pressures on," he winked. "Now try it, and let's see who won—me or the Princeton hooligan."

Both the girls laughed and took a sip of their drinks. "Mhmmmm," Christina concluded after savoring the cool liquid in her mouth, "This is delicious, and in a weird way, lives up to everything you described."

"I agree. This is the best martini I've ever had Huntzberger, and I have a lot to compare it to. What are you, a liquor connoisseur?"

"That, among other things," he said, flashing a killer smile at both of them as he leaned back in his chair, sipping his scotch. "So do we have a final decision yet, or is the jury still out?"

"Nope, the jury is back," Rory admitted, "Yale it is."

"Woohoo!" Logan smiled, "You won't regret it, I promise."

"I hope not," she said, praying that this school would be just what she needed to get back on her feet.

"So Rory, you never mentioned why you were transferring in the first place. Senior year is sort of an odd time to switch schools isn't it?" He watched her intently, as her smiling face turned cold for a quick moment, before she plastered the small smile back on her face.

Christina sucked in her breath, waiting for her answer, not sure whether she'd be able to, and wondering if she should make something up for her instead.

"Oh you know," Rory started, "it just wasn't working out. Needed some new scenery, that sort of thing," she replied shortly. He looked at her for a moment, a long moment, trying to figure out if there was more to it, but when he shifted his glance to Christina, he saw her shaking her head at him slightly signaling him to leave it at that for now. Rory had busied herself with her martini, admiring the inside of the glass until all of it had been consumed.

"I think you've got all you're gonna get outta that one Ace. How about I freshen that one up for you?" She nodded. "And you too Christina?"

"Sure Logan, that'd be great." He walked away towards the bar, leaving the two alone. As soon as he left earshot Christina looked at Rory with a worried look, "You O.K.?"

"Yup, fine," she replied curtly.

"Rory, he didn't know. He was just curious. Come on don't be like this, don't turn cold on me now. Logan is great, and you two are getting along so well. We were having such a good time, and I think that he could be a good person for you to know while you're here," she desperately tried to reason with her distant friend.

"I know. I just hate talking about it. I wish I could make the past disappear. I want it to be over and done with, and out of my head. I want it to stop hurting. Logan is great, amazing even—cute, funny, charming, and polite. God, he may be perfect, who knows? But even as great as he seems, he could be just like Greg. Greg was perfect for almost all of the twenty years I've known him and that didn't stop him from crushing me without a second thought. What makes Logan any different?"

"Look babe, I know it's gonna be hard for you to trust anyone again, especially so quickly, and I'm not asking you to marry him, or even date him. Just don't write him off as a friend, O.K.? He seems really taken with you."

"Taken with me. Ha. That's all I need, someone after me for my money and looks."

"Honey, I don't think he wants you for your money, I think he has enough of his own. Your good looks are just a bonus as well I believe, because I think he's enjoying finally having a girl that can keep up with that wit of his," she smiled, remembering the past couple hours that the three had spent together, and the friendly, flirtatious banter that had continuously gone on between Logan and Rory. "Just give him a chance, as a friend, as a boyfriend, as whatever you want. Just keep him around Hun."

"I will. With persistence like his, I don't think I'll be able to get rid of him, _as a friend_," she emphasized the last part, mostly for Christina, but partly for herself as well.

Logan returned to the table a few moments later with their drinks along with a tall boy around the same age. He had dark hair and green eyes, along with a friendly smile. "Rory and Christina," he started, motioning to each of the girls respectively, "I'd like you to meet Finneius Rothschild, one of my best friends. We call him Finn for short."

"Always a pleasure to be introduced to such exotic looking beauties," Finn said, in a thick Australian accent, kissing both of their hands as the girls laughed lightly.

"That's Finn for you, always the charmer. Now Finn does Rory look familiar to you at all? You two have met before, say, about fifteen years ago," Logan began with a smile. Finn looked confused, but kept studying the dark haired beauty.

"No mate, I don't believe we've ever met. I'm sure I'd remember meeting someone that is this breathtakingly beautiful," he said with a wink and a smile. Both the girls were laughing at their new friends. "Do you have a last name love?"

"Ah yes, the name that keeps getting me into trouble. My last name is Gilmore."

"Of the Hartford Gilmore's? As in Richard and Emily Gilmore?"

She nodded, "Guilty."

He laughed, "So you're their granddaughter I assume. The one in which we ruined all her presents at her seventh birthday party including a heirloom porcelain doll. The only girl to ever put the notorious Logan Elias Huntzberger in his place by kicking the shit out of him?" She nodded to all of his questions, smiling deviously at Logan after each one. "And you're going to be attending Yale for your senior year with us?" She nodded once more. Finn smiled, looking between the two of them, "This is going to be the best year yet mates! Let's drink to that!" They all laughed and drank as they were told to by Finn.

"So Ace," Logan began, referring to Rory, "Now that you're officially going to Yale, do you have any idea where you're going to live?"

"Actually, yes. I'd sort of unofficially chosen Yale before this visit. I just wanted to come today to make my final decision before I crossed the t's and dotted the i's. And seeing as how my grandfather went here, he's taken it upon himself to find a decent place for me to live. An apartment at the CenterPoint is in the works as we speak."

"Woo, classy. Our friend Stephanie lives in that building and she loves it. We're over there all the time," Finn stated happily. "Now we can visit the both of you!"

"Won't that be fun?" Rory joked, nudging Logan in the side causing him to smile at her.

"It sure will Ace," he said casually, using his new nickname for her, "It sure will."

"Well as much fun as this has been, we've gotta get going, we've got a train to catch," Rory stood up from her seat, looking down at Logan. "Thank you for the tour and the drinks Logan," she thanked him, "and for ultimately being the reason that I chose Yale," she added the last part dramatically laughing. They all laughed at her antics as they always stood up to leave as well.

"It was my pleasure Ace," Logan said sincerely "I am going to look forward to the upcoming school year if it means seeing you wherever I go," he added flirtatiously.

"Ah, always the charmer this one," Finn mocked, repeating Logan's line earlier, as he patted his friend on the back. Rory noticed Logan looked nervous suddenly, and she could tell he was thinking hard. Finn interrupted her thoughts, "Now Christina, I expect you to visit Ms. Gilmore during the school year a lot, and I promise you I'll show you a good time around New Haven. It was great meeting you," he finished by kissing her hand in a dramatic gesture.

"Oh no worries, I'll be around a lot. Gotta make sure this one," motioning to Rory, "is having some fun," she teased smiling. "Logan, thank you for everything, today was really fun. I'm just going to use the restroom before we leave, so I'll be right back," she said as she left the three of them.

"Now love," Finn said, leaning down to give her a warm hug, "I am looking forward to getting to know you better this year. I'll be seeing you very soon. I've got an appointment I've got to get to. Huntz I'll call you later!" And with that the two of them were left alone for the first time.

"So would it be inappropriate to ask for your number now Ace? I mean, if you don't want to give it to me I'll find a way to get it anyways and keep calling you until you break down and answer," he said, giving a smile that she thought could probably make her do anything.

"I'll give it to you as long as you promise not to call every five seconds, I'm a busy girl you know," she said as she winked at him. She put her number in his cell phone as he did the same with hers. "So tell me why you call me Ace? Isn't it a little early in the friendship for nicknames?"

"Never too early for a nickname that suits someone perfectly," he replied.

"Well what does it mean?"

"Aw, you're smart. You'll figure it out," he smirked.

She sighed in defeat. Christina returned just then to join to two, "You ready Rory?"

"Yep," she replied, "Thanks again Logan."

"As I said before ladies, it was a pleasure," he hugged Christina good-bye, and went to hug Rory. As he wrapped his arms around her thin frame, he noticed that she smelled so sweet, like a mixture of bubblegum and fruit. He whispered in her ear as they hugged, "Until next time Ace." As they pulled away he smiled at her and proceeded to leave. "See you soon girls," he waved as he walked through the door. Her eyes never left the door until every trace of that blonde hair was gone.

"Wow, what a day," Christina laughed, pulling Rory along with her.

"I think I'm gonna like it here Chris, I'm really gonna like it," Rory said with a smile as they walked quietly back to the train station.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Let me know!


	4. And the story spills out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except, Lacy, Gregory, and Liz.

_Two months later—September_

"Grandpa! This is too much!" Rory exclaimed, walking into the lobby of her apartment building. "I have a doorman! I don't need a doorman."

"Yes honey, you need a doorman. You are a young, beautiful girl living in a city, and you need a doorman to make sure nobody comes to steal you!" her grandfather reasoned.

"No one's gonna steal me grandpa," she tried to reason.

"I wouldn't take her word for that sir," a voice boomed throughout the large echoing lobby. "But I'd think they'd give her back after a little while with her."

Rory turned to the source of the voice and smiled happily, "Ha ha ha, Logan. Very funny." The two had begun exchanging phone calls after her visit, and she'd even returned to New Haven a few times to hang out with him and his friends, at his request. She'd invited him to stop over today at some point because she'd be moving in.

He smiled at her as she walked towards him, taking in her appearance. She wore slouchy, boyfriend style wide leg jeans and a white Henley shirt that was a couple sizes too big. One of her shoulders was bare as the large t-shirt had slipped over her shoulder. Her long hair was down and straight this time. 'God she looks perfect,' he thought. She finally reached him and they hugged tightly. He breathed in her fruity smell once again and turned to kiss her cheek. "Ace, you look beautiful as always."

"You've only know me for two months, boy. I haven't had much of a chance to disappoint."

"I don't think you ever could," he told her, causing her to blush.

"Rory, darling, who is your friend?" Her grandmother asked as she walked into the building.

"Grandma, grandpa, this is Logan Huntzberger. I think you've all met before," she introduced them. "Logan, these are my grandparents, as if you didn't know that already."

"Logan, son! How have you been? It's been ages since we've seen you," her grandfather greeted Logan.

"Yes Logan how good to see you again!" Her grandmother added.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. Yes! It has been awhile. I've been great, my family is doing wonderfully as well as I'm sure you two know. You play bridge with my mother on Wednesday afternoons don't you Mrs. Gilmore?" 

"Call us Richard and Emily please Logan, none of that Mr. and Mrs. is necessary. And yes, as a matter of fact I do play bridge with you mother weekly, and Richard plays golf with your father as well on a regular basis."

"Ah, yes. My father is constantly trying to get me interested in the game by taking me to the club to play, but something keeps me from wanting to go back. Something about not being very good at it," he trailed off laughing.

"It is an acquired talent son, that I know for sure," Richard laughed. "Now how do you know our lovely granddaughter?"

"We met a couple weeks ago when she, along with her friend Christina, came by campus for a final look around. I showed them some of the sights that I thought were important, and introduced her to some friends of mine. We discovered that day about how we've known each other since we were seven," he trailed off again, causing Emily to laugh.

"Oh yes, the birthday party. An event to go down in history," she laughed.

"And the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Logan added, draping his arm around Rory's shoulders. "She's finally decided to look past my ruining her beloved doll, and is going to let us continue our friendship thankfully."

"Well that's a relief," Richard commented, smiling at the two. "Logan is a fine boy Rory, despite his rebellious childhood," he said laughing, "He's a good friend to have here at Yale, I'm glad you two have found each other."

"Geeze grandpa, you make it sound like we're getting married. We're just friends," she laughed.

"Oh we know honey," Emily smiled, "we're just happy that Logan is your _friend_." 'Who knows? Maybe more eventually,' Emily thought to herself, not knowing that those were Logan's exact thoughts at the moment.

"Well anyways," Rory interrupted, "Before you two," gesturing to her grandmother and Logan, "got here, I was explaining to grandpa that this place is took extravagant. I don't need all this."

"You don't like the lobby honey?" Her grandmother asked.

"No I love the lobby grandma. I just think it's a bit much for me. I mean I'm in college, I'm supposed to live in a crappy apartment eating mac and cheese for dinner every night. But instead I'm living in an apartment the size of a castle, with a Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom that I don't really need, a fully applianced kitchen when all I can cook is the aforementioned mac and cheese, two guest rooms, and a massive bedroom complete with a king size bed when I'm the only one sleeping in it! The only thing that I actually need is all the closet space I have! And look at this," she said motioning around her, "you're paying $3,500 a month for me to live in a place with a doorman that stands in a lobby that may just be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Beautiful lobby for an even more so beautiful girl," Logan said smiling.

Emily looked between the two and smiled, "Logan's right. It suits you perfectly."

"Sweetie," her grandpa put his arm around her, "you're stuff is all moved in. The place is beautiful, and it's the kind of place we want you to live. Now stop worrying and relax. Go have some fun. We've got to get back to Hartford because you're mother is coming for dinner."

"Ugh fine," she replied, raising her hands over her head. "Tell her I say hi and to call me back for once."

"Will do sweetheart. We love you," they said the last part in unison. Richard stuck his hand out to Logan, "Good to see you son. Keep an eye out for her."

"Oh I will sir. Good to see you both again."

"You too Logan. Bye Rory," Her grandmother echoed as they left the building.

Logan turned to Rory with a smile, "Alone at last."

"Oh Huntzberger, shut it," she laughed, linking her arm in his and heading to the elevator.

"Wow Ace, this place is nice."

"As I'm sure yours is too." She commented knowingly.

"Yeah, it is, but yours is homier. Did you decorate or did you grandmother?"

"Both. She likes to do this sort of bonding with me. We just recently redecorated their sitting room together at the Martha's Vineyard house."

"Sounds like a blast," he joked with her. She glared at him from her spot behind the counter. "I was kidding Ace! It seems like you guys are really close. That must be nice."

"It is. They're both great people and really good to me."

"Judging by this apartment alone, along with that trust fund and inheritance you've got, I'd say they are good to you," he laughed.

"Logan!"

"Kidding again. Well, sort of. I mean I've got all those things as well, but I wish I had some sort of relationship with any adult member of my family like you do. It's all business in my house, nothing more."

"I thought you told my grandparents your family was doing great?" she asked confused.

"Oh they are. I mean the happy family façade is just that, a facade. My parents aren't in love, my fathers a workaholic, my mother is a trophy wife, and my sister and I are just accomplishments, no mushy emotional connections. That is except my sister and I. Honor is her name, and we're really close. But me, I am the heir to the Huntzberger fortune, and that, my dear, is my sole meaning in my family."

"Oh Logan, I'm sorry I didn't know." She said moving onto the couch next to him, handing him a glass cup—scotch, neat. Just the way he liked it. She curled her legs up on the couch and faced him, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"It's O.K. Ace, that's what the façade is for. So people don't know its fake."

"I hope I'm not just "people" anymore Logan. You can talk to me about this stuff. About anything really. That's what friends are for," she leaned her head on his shoulder and he smiled.

"Thanks Ror," he said, kissing her forehead. "The same goes for you, you know?"

"I know Logan, thank you."

"Can I ask you something and you promise not to get mad?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Why did you really transfer here?" She picked her head up off his shoulder and looked at him, almost as if she were deciding if she should tell him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he trailed off, wishing that she knew she could trust him with whatever it was.

"No I'll tell you. I trust you Logan, I really do. I don't know why or how I do, because it takes a lot for me to trust someone, and in reality, we barely know each other, but the fact still remains that I do trust you," her eyes were welling up with tears but she blinked them away, but not before one escaped down her cheek.

Logan reached his hand up wiping it away with his thumb and smiling at her, "Even when you cry, you're beautiful Ace," he said softly, making her laugh lightly.

"Thanks. Well let's see, I'm not sure where to start.." she said nervously.

He smiled at her timid words and said to her, "The beginnings always good."

"Well there was a boy.."

"There's always a boy," Logan laughed.

"Ha-ha, yeah. We grew up together. His sister, his cousin, and I were best friends. The three of us were inseparable; we basically lived at each others houses. Gregory—that's his name, was a year older than us. He was always kind of like a big brother to me, or so we all thought. He looked out for all three of us, me, Liz, his sister, and Lacy, his cousin. In high school, he was always really overprotective, especially of me. Eventually we all realized that my relationship with Greg wasn't like everyone else's. We started dating during my junior year in high school and we kept dating even when he went to college. He went to the University of Connecticut to play baseball. Everything was so perfect; we were _the_ perfect couple, so happy and so in love. He transferred to Harvard when I chose to go there. Things were great, better than great even. Lacy had even decided to go there as well. What more could you want right? By New Years Eve my sophomore year, he had proposed and I, of course, said yes, and everyone was beyond ecstatic about it. He had lost a year when he transferred so he was set to graduate this upcoming spring, with me. We decided we'd get married the summer after we graduated." By this time, tears were streaming down her face and Logan had pulled her down to lie on his lap, stroking her hair as she cried.

"Doll, you don't have to finish if you don't want to," he trailed off, wanting to know the end so he could know why she was crying, but not wanting to cause any more hurt for the girl he'd grown to care for so much in such a short period of time.

"No, no, I need to do this. This is good," she assured. "I've refused to talk about this with anyone since it all happened, so this is definitely a step forward. Anyways," she took a deep breath and continued as he wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks, "God, the wedding was going to be so beautiful. Every detail was planned out. Everything was in order until June rolled around. We had been planning on going out to the Vineyard for two weeks with both our families. He'd been working so much lately, or so he'd claimed. At the last minute he said he had to work, and couldn't get out of it. He told me that I should still go and have some fun anyways. After having been out there for a couple days, I'd decided to fly back early to surprise him. I thought that he would be so thrilled to have a couple days, just me and him, when he wasn't working of course, before our families got back/. So I said goodbye to everyone and flew home. I had my driver bring me right to his house. When I got there, there was a car in the driveway that I didn't recognize—a black car of some sort. I didn't recall anyone driving a car that looked like that but I shrugged it off. So I got out of the car, and I told Henry to wait there. I'm not sure why I told him to do that, but I'm thankful I did," she said rubbing her forehead roughly. "I guess part of me just had a bad feeling from the moment I saw that car. So I walked into the front door—it was unlocked, as if it didn't occur to him to lock the door while cheating on his fiancé. I didn't see him downstairs at all, so I walked quietly up to his room only to find him in bed with Gina, a girl a year below us at Harvard, his "study partner" for the past spring semester." By this time she had stopped crying and had this look on her face that he'd never seen before. It was almost a smile, but not a nice one at that. "Funny the way things work out isn't it?" She laughed bitterly, "He said he made a mistake. He said that he wanted to marry her instead of me. They're getting married next summer Logan. They're getting married at the wedding that I planned, how sick is that? They are going to have my cake, on my china pattern, and use my fucking flowers!" She had begun to yell now.

"Wow," was all Logan could say. Her fiancé had dumped her for another woman. He had dumped her. God, how could he ever have done this to this beautiful creature? Not only was she smart, witty, sarcastic, and funny, but she was beautiful too. Beautiful in a way that he couldn't even describe. "Ace, come here," he said, opening his arms to the girl who had stopped pacing and crumbled onto the couch in tears.

She crawled into his arms, "I can't believe this is happening to me Logan. My life was all set, and now I'm back at the beginning again."

"Ace, Ace. Stop crying, please. He doesn't deserve any more of your tears. Hell, he doesn't deserve your thoughts. You deserve a man that would kill himself before ever hurting you. A man that would never, _could never_ dream of being with anyone else than you. Someone that will give you the world, rather than take yours away. Listen Rory, maybe this is the way is was meant to be. You get a chance to start over, fresh, away from that life with him."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "You're right; this is a new chapter in my life."

"The hell with chapters, this is a whole new book," he smiled at her, kissing her head. "And I'm gonna make sure it's a good one."

**A/N:** Reviews and comments are appreciated!


	5. She belongs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I wish I did though.

_Three months later_

"Finnnnnnnnnieusssss! Did you use my toothbrush or did Logan?!??????" Rory cried, entering the living room with her pink toothbrush in one hand, and the other hand on her hip.

"Love, I'm innocent. I swear. I haven't even brushed my teeth today. Could I use it though?"

"Eww Finn, gross. No you may not use mine. But you can use one of the brand new ones I have underneath the sink in the guest bathroom. Please brush your teeth; I think Rosemary would appreciate it! Oh wait!" she said innocently, "you can't get Rosemary to make out with you, can you?? MY BAD," she laughed wickedly.

"We all know that Rosemary is just playing hard to get, Love." Finn smirked confidently.

"Sure she is. And has been for two years now, huh Finn?" Logan teased, entering the room.

"My, my Huntz, those pearly whites are looking pretty fresh for having not been back to your apartment today." Logan looked at Rory with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Ace, I had bad breath!! I needed to brush my teeth!"

"So you put you're nasty gingivitis on my toothbrush? Gee thanks!"

"Doll, you know you love it! Why don't you guys finally shack up and then all your germs can be united for god sake!"

"Shut up Finn," Logan stated.

"Yeah Finn, shut up," Rory echoed.

"Way to copy your boyfriend Doll," Finn smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled as she retreated back into her bedroom.

"Logan wishes he was," Finn stated to himself, and also to Logan. Giving his friend a pat of the shoulder, "She'll come around Huntz, we all know it."

After the night Rory broke down in front of Logan about what had happened, things had started to get better. She fit in perfectly with their group. Logan, Colin, Logan's other best friend, along with Stephanie, and of course Finn, had become everyday staples in her life. They had all eventually come to find out about why Rory had transferred her and she trusted them dearly. For the three of them, it was like Rory had been a part of their group since day one. Steph really enjoyed having another girl in the group, and she'd even convinced Rory to become a more integral part of Hartford Society, making the dreadful events they all had to go to, that much more bearable.

Over the past few months Logan and Rory had become very close. They both liked each other, but neither would admit it. Logan feared that she would resent him for trying to push her into a relationship so quickly, and Rory just scared in general to let anyone in again. She knew Logan would never hurt her, but she thought the same about Gregory as well, didn't she?

"Logan, are you ready to go?" Rory asked, softly touching his shoulder.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm ready," he quickly stood up.

"Do we really have to go to this?" Finn whined.

"Finn you know we do. My grandparents are bound to have great food and lots of alcohol though so I'm sure it will be fine," Rory assured, patting her friend on the back.

"Always trying to make the best of the situation, that's our Rory for you," Colin laughed draping his arm around his friend's shoulders, "Even when she knows that the next three hours are going to blow."

"Always the optimist, aren't we Colin?" she laughed," I figure, with the four of us together, how could this party be dull?" She gave a wink to Logan as she moved pass him holding the front door of his black SUV open for her. He grabbed her arm just as she was about to hop into the car, and tugged gently on it, turning her towards him.

He looked at her with a soft smile, "You look brilliant tonight Ace. Just staring at you for the next three hours will make my night worthwhile."

She blushed profusely as she reached up to touch his face, "You don't look half bad Huntz." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but instead he captured her lips in a gentle kiss that made her stomach flip. He pulled away slowly, afraid to see her reaction, but opened up his eyes anyways. She was smiling—in a way that he'd never seen her smile since he'd known her. Everyone was watching them from inside the car, willing her to say something, or have some sort of reaction. He went to speak, but she beat him to it, "And reliving that moment over and over again in my head, my friends," she smiled, speaking not only to Logan, but to their audience in the car, "is how I, for one, plan to make it through this evening." She smiled even wider as the three of them cheered from inside the car and Rory reached up and pressed her lips to Logan's once again.

**A/N:** Yay! I finally got to write some Rogan action! The story will live up to its rating in the future, that I promise! Review please!


	6. Admissions and kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it.

"God, how bloody awful was that party? I mean no offense love, your grandparent's did a wonderful job with the food and what not, but how bloody boring were the guests?!" Finn exclaimed, as the group finally arrived back at Rory's.

"It was pretty brutal. You'd think we'd be use to it by now," Logan said.

"I will never get used to it mate. Now how about we go home and change out of the dreadful clothes, and head to the pub for the night?"

"Sure, why not? The night is young!" Colin agreed. "You guys in?"

"Nah, I'm pretty tired I think I'm gonna stay in," Rory said with a yawn.

"I'll come," Steph agreed. "Logan, you gonna stay with her?"

Logan smiled, "I'd like to but Miss Priss over here hasn't invited me yet," he pouted, give her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Since when did I need to invite you to stay, you big loser? You always just come on in and make yourself comfortable like you own the place!"

Logan scoffed and held his hand to his heart, "Ms. Gilmore, are you saying I haven't been welcome in your humble abode these past few months?"

Everyone laughed when he said humbled abode, "More like her castle. She's building a mote around here to keep you, my friend, out!" Finn joked.

"I'm hurt Ace, deeply wounded by these confessions you've made."

"Give it up Huntz; you know I love it when you're here."

"Ah, the admissions of her love, finally! Twice in one night! We must retreat now to leave the two of you to do what those in love do!" Colin stated dramatically ushering Finn and Stephanie out of the apartment.

"So you love me now Ace? Is what I'm hearing correct?" Logan asked in a low voice, moving towards her.

"Something like that," she stated shyly, smiling softly as he made his way towards her.

He touched her hips lightly, pulling her closer to him. He slid his hands from her hip to her waist, then up the length of her body to softly tilt her chin up, so that his eyes were looking directly into hers, "God Ace, do you know how long I've waited to be in this moment?" It was more a rhetorical question, than one that he needed her to answer. "I've wanted to kiss you since the day I met you," he told her, and she felt his warm breath on her face.

"Well I think you've waited long enough. You better get to it boy," she smiled softly up at him.

He leaned down, closing the gap between their faces, and capturing her lips with his own. A chill went down his spine as he savored the taste of her lips. His tongue urged her mouth open as he deepened the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth as she ran her hands through his hair. 'God, why on earth has they waited so long to do this?' he thought.

He broke the kiss gently, placing his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes.

"Do does this mean I get to call Logan Elias Huntzberger, Yale's biggest playboy for the past three years, my very own boyfriend?" She giggled, teasing him.

"I'll be mad at you if you don't," he whispered seriously, surprising her with his tone. "You know that I haven't been like that since I met you right doll? I haven't seen anyone since the day I met you."

"Aw Logan, I know. I was just teasing you when I said that," she softened, seeing how serious he was about this.

"I know Ace, I just want you to know that you're different. Since day one, you've just surprised me everyday. Everyday I find something else that I love about you. It never fails to amaze me. Let me correct that, _you_ never fail to amaze me."

"Oh really?" she said innocently, playing with the buttons on his shirt, "What did you find today that you loved about me? The thing you discovered that simply amazed you?" she challenged with coy smile.

"Well you see, today I discovered that a single kiss from you, could quite possibly convince me to do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything and everything."

"Well that must be one mind blowing kiss," she said, pulling his face down to press her lips to his.

**A/N:** Review please!!!


	7. Christmas Eve surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

_One month later- Christmas Eve_

"Logan, how about we just stay in tonight?" Rory proposed innocently. "Steph's not really in the mood to deal with another one of these events. And I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of answering millions of questions from my grandparent's friends and your parent's friends about our relationship. Colin and Finn would much rather stay here as well I'm sure! We could ditch your parent's party and all have Christmas Eve here! We can rent movies, order some delicious take-out, drink wine, and open our presents!!" 

"She's right mate. You've got a good Sheila there, Logan. Intuitive _and_ creative!" Finn stated eagerly.

Steph and Colin echoed, "We agree Huntz!"

"Look guys, I would much rather stay home too. But I promised my parents that at least Rory and I would be there! Come on, you guys wouldn't want to make us go alone without you as reinforcements, now would you?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Colin joked.

"Colin!" Rory pouted.

"Fine, we'll go. If we have to!"

"Good because you do," Logan smirked, satisfied. "I promise that we'll go, mingle, eat some food, drink a bit, then come straight back here for the night—to celebrate how we want to," Logan assured, kissing Rory on the cheek. "Now stop wasting time Ace, and go get that cute butt of yours ready! The faster we get there, the faster we get back here!"

"I'm going, I'm going," she mumbled, retreating to her bedroom to get dressed.

Logan finished adjusting his tie and went to sit down with Colin and Finn in the living room.

"So Huntz, things are going pretty well for you and our little Sheila aren't they?"

"Yeah they are," he smiled, thinking of how happy the two of them had been since the night they finally admitted they liked one another.

"Do I dare say that you've found the one, mate?" Finn asked.

"Well I've only known her for just about six months Finn, but I certainly can't imagine my life without her, you know?"

"Neither can we, Logan. She's quite amazing isn't she? Fit's in quite perfectly, if I do say so myself."

"Who me?" Steph's voice came out of nowhere as she entered the apartment, donning a black lace cocktail dress.

"Lookin' good Steph," Colin whistled.

"Oh get a grip Colin," she retorted, moving from the doorway to sit on one of the chairs in the living room. "Now what were we talking about?"

Just as Logan was about her answer her, he was interrupted by Rory, "I'm all ready!!" she exclaimed and she made her way into the room. Logan was stunned, never before had he seen her look so beautiful. She was wearing black dress that hit above her knee. The dress was gorgeous, with a sheer layer of beautiful appliqué designs and elegant crossover straps over a black silk lining. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders.

"God Ace, you can't wear that!" Logan exclaimed, leaving everyone confused.

"Why?" she asked worriedly, examining herself self-consciously.

He laughed, getting up from the couch to approach her, "If you wear that Ace," he said in a low voice, kissing her shoulder, then her cheek, "then I won't be able to keep my hands off of you all night," he finished.

"Dirty, I like it," Finn commented from the couch.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger," she replied coolly, "it looks like you're just going to have to exercise some self-restraint tonight."

"We all know that's never been his strong suit," Colin teased.

Logan groaned, "All right, let's all stop ganging up on Logan and let's go," He urged, grabbing Rory's coat and assisting her in putting it on.

"Fine, we're moving, we're moving," Colin grumbled, grabbing his own coat as Logan hurried them out the door.

The ride to the Huntzberger estate was uneventful, but enjoyable. The group had been largely entertained with Finn's rendition of "Grandma got run over by a reindeer" and the ride passed quickly. Before they knew it they had arrived, and Logan handed his keys over to the valet his parents had hired for this party, their annual Christmas Eve get together quite possibly one of the season's most important events in Hartford Society. The group entered the house, handing over their jackets to an awaiting maid.

"Ah, Logan! You're late!" a voice boomed. Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan's father, made his way over to the group. "I see that the gang's all here. Mr. Rothschild, Mr. McCrae, nice to see you boys," he said, acknowledging Finn and Colin. "And you two ladies look very lovely tonight," he complimented.

"Thank you Mr. Huntzberger," Rory said politely, and Stephanie nodded her thanks.

"Please call me Mitchum Rory," he reminded her with a warm smile. Logan was pleased that his father had taken a liking to Rory. They'd met several times at these events, and his father had chatted her up several times. He seemed to enjoy her and that, in Logan's book, was a good thing for everyone. "Now Logan, you're mother is looking for the two of you. No doubt to show off what a handsome couple you make. Now go find her so she'll stop bugging me," he said with a wink as he turned to leave.

"Logan, mate. I've never seen your father take to anyone quite like he's taken to liking our dear friend here," he said, motioning to Rory.

"I know. It's amazing isn't it? He's actually bearable to be around when she's in the vicinity. But then again, she does make everything in this world more bearable, now doesn't she?" he said with a smile, grading her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Ugh, you two are so sickeningly cute," Steph laughed. "Now how about we get a drink, and get this mingling over with?"

"I second that thought," Rory replied, pulling Logan to the bar, the rest of their friends in tow.

"I'll have a scotch, neat please. And the lady will have a gin martini," he told the bartender.

"Yes sir, coming right up," the man replied. He handed the drinks over a few minutes later.

"Thank you," Rory replied in response to receiving her drink. "I see my grandfather over there Logan. Let's go say hello."

"Sure Ace," he replied easily, following her lead over to the tall man, who had caught a glimpse of his granddaughter by now.

"Rory! Now don't you just look beautiful tonight sweetheart," He said, smiling proudly at her.

"Hi Grandpa, you're looking mighty handsome yourself," she replied, kissing his cheek and giving him a warm hug. Logan could see the happiness in her grandfather's smile as she hugged him. It was obvious that he loved his granddaughter very much. He wished for something like that in his own family, even the slightest bit of emotion. He sighed, knowing that just wasn't the case for him. Thankfully, he had that with Rory.

"Logan, son! So good to see you again!" he said, smiling at the boy in front of him.

"Hello sir. It's a pleasure to see you again as well," Logan replied politely, shaking the larger man's hand.

"No need to call me sir son, please call me Richard," he said warmly patting Logan on the arm. "Now tell me kids, how is school going?"

"Very well grandpa, we actually just finished finals a couple days ago, so we're on break until the middle of January."

"Yes, a break that is very much welcomed," Logan added, becoming more comfortable in the conversation with the older man.

"Tough semester?" Richard questioned them both, concerned.

"Just busy grandpa. Nothing too horrible. Logan has been writing a lot for the Yale Daily News, and finals were pretty hectic for the both of us, so that's certainly taken its toll. We're just excited to have some time off."

"Ah I see. Now do you kids have any exciting plans for the holidays?" he asked, interested. It astounded Logan at how involved and interested Rory's grandfather was about their lives.

"Well tomorrow Logan and I are going to having our friends over and are going to celebrate Christmas at my apartment," she answered her grandfather. "Exchanging gifts and what not."

"Oh yes! Gifts! That reminds me. Emily and I have a gift for each of you. They are in my briefcase, which is in the coatroom. I'll be right back. Now don't you two run off!" He joked, hurriedly moving away from the two.

Rory laughed, "He's too much."

"Yeah, he's a character. I like him Ace, he's a really good guy," Logan said truthfully, kissing her on the temple.

"I certainly agree," she smiled at his kiss, leaning her head against his, glancing around the room.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others company before Logan interrupted her thoughts abruptly, "I think we should move in together."

"What?" she asked him, wanting to make sure she'd heard him correctly. She'd turned in his grasp, to look up at him.

"I said, I think we should move in together," he replied softly. He searched her gorgeous eyes for any indication of what she was thinking. "I mean, Ace, we practically live together now anyways. And I know that you're thinking that we've only been together officially for a little while, but you know for damn sure that it's like we've been together since we first met. Last month we just eliminated the sexual tension," he joked, although he was becoming worried about her answer. "I mean, if you think it's a bad idea, or it it's too soo--"

He was cut off by her lips on his, "Let's do it," she said against his lips. She pulled away smiling, knowing he was surprised at her answer.

"Really?" he asked, hopefully.

"Really," she confirmed as he pressed his lips to hers again, wrapping his arms tightly around her and spinning her around. "You're not gonna regret this, Ace. I promise."

"I trust you, Huntz. I really do," she assured him, just as her grandfather returned with her grandmother and two small boxes.

"Hi grandma, you look pretty tonight," she complimented, hugging her grandmother..

"Yes Emily, you look beautiful this evening," Logan agreed, kissing her cheeks.

"Oh hush you two," she said blushing, "What I would give to be as young and as beautiful as you are my dear." Rory blushed. "We've got gifts for you two!" she exclaimed happily, taking the gifts from her husband and handing one to each of them. 

"This wasn't necessary, really," Logan replied to receiving his gift. He untied the red satin ribbon, letting it fall into his hands. He lifted the top off of the box and removed a bundle from inside the box. Removing the thick sick fabric from around the object, he was stunned as to what he saw. "This can't be.." he trailed off.

"Oh but it is," Richard smiled, pleased at Logan reaction.

Inside the bundle was the original script to a play called _The Importance of Being Earnest_, written by Oscar Wilde in the late 1890's. The play was a comedy on the stuffiness and seriousness of society. "I can't believe you remembered this," Logan began, examining the script in awe.

Richard cut him off, "Well son, you were quite taken with the play when you were younger if I do recall correctly. Always reenacting scenes from it to entertain us at these sorts of events. Quite humorous reenactments, if I do say so myself."

"Oh yes," her grandmother added, "I certainly enjoyed the part when you and young mister Rothschild would reenact when Cecily is swept off her feet by Algernon. Mr. Rothschild certainly plays a lovely Cecily," she remarks, laughing.

Logan laughed also, "Yes, Finn's reenactments are timeless. Richard, Rory, this is such a thoughtful gift, I love it. How you managed to get the original escapes me, however."

"Oh we all have our ways son. We're delighted that you like it," Richard replied.

"Thank you again sir," Logan said, shaking his hand, and kissing his wife's cheek.

"You're very welcome Logan. Now open yours sweetheart," she urged her granddaughter.

"Wow grandma, I'm not sure how you're going to top that gift," she said, opening the gift carefully, "that was really thoughtful of you two," she finished as she opening the box. Inside was a tiny blue velvet box. She flipped the box open only to find the most exquisite diamond earrings.

Her mouth dropped open slightly at the beauty of the earrings and she heard her grandmother say, "They are a Harry Winston original, darling. They belonged to your great-great grandmother. We want you to have them, and when the time comes, you can pass them along to your daughter. I certainly hope you like them."

"Like them? I love them. Thank you so much grandma and grandpa!" she squealed, hugging the two of them tightly.

"You're welcome dear. Now you two go have fun!" her grandmother pushed them off with a smile.

"Wow, Ace. That was so nice of them to get this for me," Logan said to her, still stunned at their kindness. "My mother and father just give me meaningless gifts—TV's, video games, cars—that sort of thing. Your grandparents remembered how much I loved that play from when I was eight years old! My parents probably don't recall anything about that time in my life."

"Aw baby, I'm sure they do," she said, rubbing his arm sympathetically. He looked at her with pointed glance. "Alright, but at least you got one meaningful present this Christmas. Now that I know you're gonna hate that plasma screen TV I got you," she winked at him jokingly pulling him through the crowd.

"Ace, let's get everyone and let's go home," Logan said about twenty minutes later, after just chatted with his mother for about ten dreadful minutes.

"O.K., I'm going to go say goodbye to my grandparents. How about you find them and I'll meet you by the coats?"

"Sounds perfect," he said, kissing her softly, "Now don't take too long, because I miss you already," he smiled, kissing her once more before she walked away. She quickly found her grandparents and told them that she was leaving, and made her way back to where Logan was waiting with the group.

"To the car!" Finn exclaimed. "Where we will all go home and drink merrily on this Christmas night!" He shouted with his arms raised.

When they got back to Rory's, they proceeded to drink and hang out, before retiring for the night around 3 am.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Review/Comment please!


	8. Christmas notes

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

_Christmas morning_

"Rise and shine because it's Christmas day!!" Stephanie sang, dancing happily in her pajamas throughout Rory's apartment. She found that she rarely stayed in her own apartment, as the whole group slept over at Rory's regularly.

"It's too bloody early for that Love," Finn mumbled loudly from his bed in one of the guest rooms. She skipped right into the room and pounced on him.

"Finny! It's almost 10:30! I've let you sleep in enough! Stephie wants her presents!!" The bubbly blonde squealed in his ear.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he proclaimed, tackling her onto the bed before he stood up.

"Yay! Let's go wake the others!" she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room.

A few minutes later they were all gathered in the living room, surrounded by presents.

"I can't believe how many there are!" Logan exclaimed. "We really outdid ourselves this time, my friends."

"Now let's open!" Stephanie proclaimed, tearing into her gifts.

Nearly two hours later, they sat in the same place, but this time the floor was covered with wrapping paper and gifts strewn about all over the place!

"Wait!" Logan stated suddenly, "I've got one more present for Ace." With that, he ran into the bedroom, only to return with a thin box. He handed it to her and said, "Merry Christmas sweetie."

She undid the ribbon and opened the box. She drew in her breath at what she saw. A thin silver chain held a diamond wedding band. She picked up the necklace and saw a note underneath where the necklace had been. She looked at Logan, who was smiling softly at her, knowing she was confused, and unfolded the note:

_Lorelei Leigh Gilmore,_

_I know you must be confused, but just hear me out. This wedding band belonged to my grandmother. My grandmother was the first person in my life that I felt truly took the time to know me. She's also the only person in my family to ever make me believe that they loved me, aside from my sister. We were very close, and right before she died, she told me to give this ring to the woman I loved, when I found her. She said it would bring us luck in our relationship. You see, my grandmother and grandfather were happily married for over sixty years, and she said that this ring was their symbol of true love's strength and how it can go on forever. She assured me that when I felt confident enough in a person to issue them this ring, that, it too, would become a symbol of the love that we share. Now, I know we've only been together for a short period of time, but in that time you've helped me realize all of the things that I want in life. Now, I'm not trying to rush you in any way shape or form, so don't worry.. I'm merely asking you to wear this ring around your neck for the time being, as a symbol of what we are, and ultimately, of what we could be._

_Yours, and only yours,_

_Logan Elias Huntzberger_

She looked up from the note with tears in her eyes, and rather than saying anything she crawled over to where he'd sat down, and kissed his lips tenderly, "Will you put it on for me?"

"It'd be an honor," he replied softly, taking the necklace from her hands and linking it around her neck.

**A/N:** Sooooo what'd ya think? Reviews welcome!!!


	9. Rumors? What rumors?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with Gilmore Girls. I don't own Stephen from Laguna either, although I would love to. Christina, Lacy, Kylie, Karen, Gregory, and Gina are mine however.

_Three weeks later_

"Christina!!!! Ahh! I missed you!" Rory squealed, standing up from her seat to hug her friend.

"I know! I can't believe we went this long without seeing each other!" she smiled, hugging her friend before sitting down at the table Rory had gotten for them at her favorite café in New Haven. She took her jacket off, hanging it on her chair behind her. "So what's going on with you?" she asked excitedly, flipping through her menu.

"Oh not much really," Rory replied, "Just enjoying life. Not looking forward to school starting again."

"Tell me about it. It's gonna be a rough semester for me. How's Logan?" she asked, curious about her best friend's boyfriend.

"Good, very good," she replied, "I actually have some news about that."

"What? Tell me, tell me!"

"We sort of moved in together a couple weeks ago," she said slowly, unaware of her friends impending reaction.

"You sort of did? Or you did?" Christina laughed, trying to ease her friend's obvious nerves.

"We really did," Rory laughed.

"That is awesome! I am so happy for you!"

"Thank god! I thought you were going to think I was an idiot!"

"Now why would I think that?" Christina asked seriously.

"Well, we've only been officially dating for a little while now, and I mean it's only been eight months since Gregory broke off the engagement.." she trailed off.

"Oh hush, you and Logan were made for each other. Everyone can see that. That boy adores you. And the hell with Gregory, he's an idiot. He was never good enough for you," Christina assured.

"You know what Chris? I finally believe that. After all this time, and people saying that after it all happened, I finally realize how right it is. He was never good for me," she concluded.

"But Logan is," Christina added.

"Yes he is. Look what he gave me for Christmas," she said, showing her friend the necklace. She went on to explain the note and Christina was almost in tears.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"That's what Colin, Finn, and Stephanie said, too!"

"Aw I'm glad everything is going so well for you! And that you've made such awesome friends. Just don't let them replace me, O.K.?" she said.

"You'll always have a special place in my life, no worries love!"

"Love?! Now you're talking like that Australian friend of yours!"

"Haha, Finn is sort of contagious," she said laughing.

The two continued to catch up before Christina got an uneasy look on her face.

"What's wrong Chris?" Rory asked, worried.

"Nothing, I've just gotta talk to you about something," she replied.

"What's up?"

"It's just that everyone's been asking about you. I mean, only Karen, Kylie, Lacy, and I know where you are. Everyone's just sort of curious. I mean we've made it no secret, and

neither has Gregory about being openly with Gina, but I just don't know exactly what to tell people. There are some rumors..."

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?"

"Well let's see. That you got pregnant and Gregory dumped you because of that. Another one is that you dumped him for some rich society boy," Rory laughed, much to Christina's surprise, "ummm, one is that you caught Gina and Greg together and had a mental breakdown and have been institutionalized, another is that you moved to California and are now dating that Stephen kid from the first and second seasons of Laguna Beach, and my dear, the list goes on."

"Well, just tell people the truth. That I caught them together, and transferred to Yale. No need to elaborate just put the rumors to rest."

"Will do. You know, you could come visit, to put them to rest even more so," Christina added hopefully. "Bring Logan and your friends, and who knows, it could be fun?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," she replied quickly.

"Just think about it Rory," Christina stated, "As many people as there are there that are caught up in the rumors, there is a large group of people that would be very excited to see you."

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about a select few."

"I know. The offer always stands though. For all five of you."

"Thanks Chris."

"Anytime darlin'. Now I've gotta get going, I've got an early class in the morning."

"Sure. It was great seeing you," Rory replied, standing up to hug her.

"You too," and with that she was out the door, leaving Rory to her thoughts.

_Three weeks later_

"They want us to come visit," Rory said, out of nowhere. She was on their bed, flipping through the channels.

"Hmm? Who does honey?" Logan asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"My friends at Harvard. Christina mentioned it when we had lunch last week. She said that there were a lot of rumors going around, and who better to put them to rest then myself?"

"She's right you know," Logan answered carefully.

"I know. I just don't want to feel like I'm justifying or proving myself to any of them. I did what I had to do, and that's not any of their business."

"I know Ace, but people are ruthless. They'll say what they want, unless you do something about it."

"I knowwwwwww," she exaggerated.

"Whatever you want to do baby. We'd be happy to go for a night or a weekend with you."

"You would?"

"Yeah, the four of us have talked about it before. It was a huge part of your life, and we're all a little curious to be honest."

"Well, then let's pick a weekend and let's do it," she concluded, a little too confident in her words for Logan to believe her.

"Are you sure Ace? I don't want you to do anything your not ready for."

"Sweets, I'm ready for anything when I'm with you," she replied sweetly, taking his book out of his hands and crawling on top of him, kissing his lips lightly.

"In omnia paratus," Logan whispered against her lips, his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. His hands tangled in her long hair before trailing down her back. Tightening his arms around her, he pulled her closer to his body. She broke their kiss and moved her mouth down his neck, showering him with feather-light kisses. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt, skimming his hands over her body and he pulled the shirt over her head. Holding her body above him, he reached his head up to kiss her tanned stomach, "God, you're so beautiful," he murmured, kissing his way up to her chest, and removing her bra in one quick second. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth and he heard her moan. He felt her reach for his shirt, and in one movement, the shirt was on the floor. He unbuttoned her pants as they kissed deeply, sliding them off her body before she rid him of he own pants. Rolling on top of her, he kissed her lightly as he looked into her eyes. Her hands roamed his naked body as they locked eyes. She smiled slightly, digging her fingernails into his shoulders lightly as she felt his fingers enter her slightly, exploring how wet she was. He leaned down and kissed her softly as he did this, hovering just above her lips after the kiss, "God I'm in love with you," he said huskily. She smiled softly, "Good, because I'm in love with you too," she whispered as she felt him finally thrust gently inside her. She moaned in pleasure, as he kept thrusting slowly into her, her hips meeting his every movement as he quickened his pace. He would slow his movements from time to time, just enjoying how he felt inside of her. Once she was almost ready, he quickened up once again, and as they both came, he pressed lips to hers as she moaned into his mouth. He finally collapsed onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. With her head resting on his chest she smiled, "You're hearts beating so fast," she whispered.

"Only when I'm with you," he answered softly before they both fell into a light sleep.

**A/N:** There's your mature rating for you!! I was a little nervous about writing it, and I'm not sure if I'm pleased with the end result, but comments and reviews would be helpful! Thanks!


	10. Spare keys and scotch

Disclaimer: I own Christina, but no one else. If anyone has any ideas as to how to gain ownership of Logan, let me know…

The next day Logan had realized Rory hadn't mentioned anything else her visit with Christina. He hadn't brought it up either, as she seemed content and happy, and he surely didn't want to disrupt that. She'd gone out shopping with Stephanie early that afternoon, and he'd decided to just take the day to relax and read.

"Mate! You here?" Finn's voice interrupted his piece and quiet.

"How did you did get in here Finn? I locked the door," Logan asked, slightly annoyed.

"Now Logan, no need to be a sour puss. You're lovely Sheila of a girlfriend gave me a key for emergencies."

"Remind me to thank her."

"Oh will do mate. Now, how about you get off your ass and come down to the pub for a

drink with dear old Finny?"

"How about a drink here instead?" Logan suggested. "The girls should be back in a little while."

"As long as it's alcoholic, and an endless supply, I'm in," Finn agreed.

"Well it is indeed," Logan confirmed, standing up from his seat and walking over to the full-stocked bar. "What'll it be, my friend?"

"Scotch and vodka, and make it strong mate."

"Of course Finn, how else would I make it?" Logan laughed.

"Good point. God it's so bloody cold and bright out today," Finn complained.

"Well it is the end of January Finn, and," he said looking at his watch, "three-thirty in the afternoon."

"Point taken. Now where did you say our lovely ladies were?"

"Well, _my_ lovely lady and our _friend_ Stephanie are out shopping. Taking full advantage of their black cards I'm sure."

"Ah I see. Wish I had gone. Very hot women hang out at the mall," Finn commented.

Logan laughed, "I'm not going to ask how you know that Finn. Hey, can I talk to you about something?" he asked, handing over Finn's drink as he sat down and took a sip of his own.

"Sure, what's on your mind Huntz?"

"Rory mentioned last night that she met up with her friend Christina recently," Logan started.

"Oh yes, lovely girl. Quite exotic looking I must say..hmm, I wonder if she's got a bo.."

"Finn, let's stay on track," Logan interrupted.

"Right. Now what were you saying?"

"Well Rory mentioned that she'd met up with her. Apparently there are rumors flying around over there in Harvard all about what happened between her and Gregory, and where she is now and what not. Christina suggested to Rory that she, actually we, should make a visit. Sort of put the rumors to rest and what not," Logan explained.

Finn nodded in understanding, "So what are her thoughts on visiting?" he inquired.

"Well, she didn't seem thrilled with it when she first mentioned it. She said that she didn't want to feel as though she's trying to prove anything to them. She actually never conceded into saying that she wanted to go, but I think she realizes that this is the only way that she's going to get closure about all of this. Once everyone understands that the past is the past, and then she can finally put it there for good, and she can move on completely," he explained.

"With you," Finn added.

"What do you mean?"

"When you say she can move on completely, you mean that you want her to put the past where it belongs, so you two can have your future together, am I right?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point. I told her I wouldn't rush her into anything Finn, and I meant that. I just want her to be at peace with what's happened. I think once she goes

there, with our support, she'll realize that while as horrible as it was at the time, what happened to her last year was, in a way, always supposed to happen. Because it brought her here."

"Logan," Finn started, surprisingly and uncharacteristically serious, "I don't think she needs to go there to realize that this is where she belongs—that you're where she belongs. I'm pretty sure she already knows that."

"I know," Logan stated, "I guess I should just let her make her decision about it. No matter what she decides, I'll be there to support her."

"As will we, Mate," Finn assured leaning back onto the couch and flipping on the television, "Another drink my friend?" he asked.

"Only if you make it."

"Gladly."

**A/N:** Loving the reviews guys!! Keep it up! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Black cards, Chinese, and a surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Want to though.

"Wow Steph, I think we outdid ourselves today," Rory said, as they each attempted to lug two armloads of bags from the elevator. "Loooooogaaaaaaannn, Looooogaaaaaan," she shrieked as both of them collapsed to the ground.

_Inside the apartment_

"Finn do you hear something?" Logan asked, thinking he'd heard someone yelling his voice.

"I do believe I heard someone say your name," he said, as they both moved towards the door.

Logan opened it to see his girlfriend and his friend giggling from the floor, surrounded by bags, "Wow ladies, this has to be some sort of record. I don't think I've ever seen so many bags. And I have a mother and a sister that are serious shoppers."

"Come on Huntzberger," Steph laughed, "They're amateurs compared to the two of us."

"Seems that way," he replied, grabbing some of the bag as Finn grabbed the others.

"Get your butts inside you two troublemakers," Finn laughed, pushing the two through the door before shutting it behind him.

Rory collapsed onto the couch, "Who knew shopping could take so much out of you?"

"I feel sorry for your credit cards. They must be exhausted too," Logan teased, plopping down on the couch next to her and leaning over to kiss her, "Gimme a kiss Ace, I missed your lips."

She scoffed, "You tease me and then you want a kiss Huntzberger? I think not!" She turned her head away from his with a devilish smile.

"Aw come on. I didn't mean it. I know for a fact that it'd take more than one shopping trip to tire out those black cards of yours," he pouted.

"Fine, I'll give you a kiss under one condition," she said, turning her head back to his and her lips lingering in front of his.

"And what's that?" he asked, smiling slightly inching his lips closer to hers.

"You order Steph and I some Chinese," she smiled, pecking his lips quickly before she stood up quickly, "cuz we're verrrrrrry hungry!" she sang bouncing her way to the kitchen to grab the takeout menus.

"Heyyy Ace! Not the kiss I'd imagined my love!" he said laughing at her antics.

"Hey now baby," she returned with a wily grin, "Beggars can't be choosers." Moving towards the couch he was sitting on, she fell into his lap, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him deeply, "Is that better?"

"Much," he sighed, content to have her in his arms.

"Isn't that lovely Steph? I must say I'm slightly envious of our dear friends. But not to worry mates, Rosemary will be mine soon enough!" he stated grinned wildly. His friends laughed in response. "How about that food now, Huntz? Wouldn't our ladies to starve, now would we?"

"Oh of course not," he said in reply, grabbing the phone from the coffee table and pressed speed dial 7.

"You put Chinese on speed dial for me baby?" Rory laughed as she watched him, still on his lap.

"Well I know how much you like it Ace."

"Good man," she said tousling his hair. "O.K. I want fried rice, and sesame chicken, dumplings, and lo mein! Oh and some sweet and sour chicken. Make sure they send lots of chopsticks too baby!"

"Now Love, are you going to eat all of that, or are you ordering for us as well?" Finn laughed, knowing the answer even before he asked.

"Order your own Finn! This is all mine," she stated defiantly.

"Greedy," Finn stated.

"Good thing she's cute," Logan said, kissing her cheek as he ordered for them. They finished their order and flipped on the television.

"I'm just gonna go change really quickly," Rory said, getting up from her seat on Logan's lap.

"Why? You look so cute," Logan complimented her outfit. She'd gone shopping in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black flat, with a white tank top underneath a cashmere black cardigan.

"Logan, silly. I need to put on pants with an elastic waistband if I'm gonna eat all that food when it gets here!" she laughed, skipping off to their room.

Everyone giggled at her as she disappeared from the room.

"She certainly can eat mate," Finn commented, patting his friend on the back, who'd turned his attention to the TV. His eyes were fixed on the program, as a look of horror passed across his face.

"What's wrong Huntz?" Steph asked, noticing his face as she looked up from organizing all of her shopping purchases.

"Turn this up turn this up," he said distractedly, looking desperately for the remote.

"Oh my god," she began, as the words from the TV became loud enough for them to hear:

'Next up on Entertainment Tonight we give you the inside look on the biggest news development of the New England society set all year,' the host's voice boomed over the television as a picture of Logan and Rory graced the screen.

**A/N:** A cliffhanger of sorts!! Review please!!


	12. The good thing about the news

Disclaimer: Only in a fantasy world do I own Logan Huntzberger.

Steph's mouth had dropped open, and she began to say, "What on earth! I mean---."

She was cut off by Rory walking into the room, "So guys I was thinking that maybe we could take a trip over to Harvard sometime soon. My friend Christina mentioned it last week…," she trailed off noticing Logan's expression glued to the TV. "What's wrong hun?" She turned her attention to the television.

'It seems that the relationship between Logan Elias Huntzberger, the Huntzberger publishing corporation heir, and Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, the heiress to the Gilmore insurance empire may have become more serious in recent weeks. According to our source, the couple has been dating for several months and is now living together. We've spotted them out and about in New Haven, where they both are in their senior year at Yale University. Even more interesting is the necklace that we see here around Ms. Gilmore's neck,' the host said as the TV flashed a close up of a picture of the necklace Logan had given to her. 'The ring on that necklace is none other than a Harry Winston original, dating back to 1940, when Elias Huntzberger married his wife Lila with this one of a kind ring…," the voice trailed off before adding, "Is New England societies golden couple on track for a proposal in the near future? We think so."

As the television cut to commercial, all eyes in the room rested on Rory who hadn't said a word since she'd seen the TV.

"Ace…," Logan began, getting up to stand next to her. She didn't respond so he continued, "What are you thinking? Say something."

"How did they?" she trailed off, searching Logan's eyes for some sort of answers. She was genuinely confused at what she just saw. How did they know all of that?

"That's the gossip column for you love," Finn stepped in. "They'll dig all around until they find something that they deem press worthy."

She laughed lightly, easing the tension in the room only slightly. "Well, well, well, then. When did we become so important that we became press worthy news?" she asked, moving closer to where he stood to lean into his side. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple in response to her actions.

Steph interjected, joking lightly, "I do believe that was when two of New England's wealthiest offspring decided to fall in love." She was studying the face of the girl that had quickly become her best friend in the eight months that she'd known her. "So…" she trailed off, trying to ease the silence that was deafening in the large room.

"Guys, it's O.K.," Rory finally said, rubbing Logan's back in their embrace. "I'm not gonna freak out if that's what you're expecting me to do."

"You're not?" Logan asked. He eyed her carefully, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'd have happened by now if I was gonna flip my lid. I, however, should be asking you if you're O.K. as well. That was just as much about me as it was about you," she commented.

"Yeah I'm fine, just surprised is all."

"I think we all are," Steph commented. "I'm sure it'll all blow over guys."

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "Like you always say Logan," she started, "The good thing about the news is that there will be new news for people to obsess over tomorrow." She noticed Logan giving her a weird glance, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's just that I'm surprised at your reaction to seeing that," he began, "I would've expected a different reaction I guess. Anger possibly, maybe upset," he finished.

"Why would I be angry? Don't get me wrong, I'm not thrilled about the invasion of our privacy by any means, as I'm sure you're not either," she smiled, noticing how nervous he was. "But they're just judging by what they see. And what they see is us being the happy, confident, _good-looking_, in love couple that we are," she stated, stepping towards him to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Wow," was all he could say. Kissing her he whispered, "Have I mentioned how lucky I am to have you?"

"Not in the past couple minutes," she smirked, kissing him back softly as they're friends looked on, happy the way the situation had turned out.

_Later that night_

"I can't believe I'm still so full!" Rory groaned, falling onto their bed. Steph and Finn had left after they'd all eaten and watched a movie.

"Well you did eat enough for a small army," Logan reminded her from the doorway of the bathroom where he was standing, brushing his teeth.

"Are you calling me fat?" she scoffed from the bed, rubbing her hand up and down her belly for emphasis.

"No darling, I am not in any way calling you fat. I can't fathom how you stay so thin with the way you eat," he responded, finishing up in the bathroom and turning off the lights in their room.

"It's all in the genes."

"Must be some good genes."

She laughed in response. "Hey, before we were _rudely_ interrupted by that stupid entertainment show, I was going to mention to everyone that we should go see Christina sometime next month."

"Really? You'd want to do that?"

"Yeah silly, I thought we decided last night that we should go," she commented.

"Yeah, we did, but you didn't mention anything today about it, so I wasn't sure if you meant it."

"Well I'm mentioning it now. It's still today, by the way. So how about it?"

"Sure, I talked to Finn about it this afternoon and he said just name the day and they'll be there."

"Perfect," she said. "Let's see," she thought, "Valentine's Day is next week, and I was thinking we could go away for that weekend, just the two of us," she said raising her eyebrows at him as he nodded excitedly at her. She continued, "And your birthday is the weekend after that. So that takes care of February. We have that event with your parents in New York City the first Saturday in March so that weekend is out. So we'll have to do it sometime after that, right?"

"Aren't we just a walking date book?" he laughed. "How about we plan for the third weekend in March? I'll make some hotel reservations for that Friday through that Sunday. That way you can have enough time to show us around town."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll also look into making some plans for next weekend. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure really. Somewhere away from Hartford and New Haven."

"We could head up to New York for the weekend; stay holed up in a suite in the Waldorf Towers. Order room service for every meal, never leave the bedroom," he said trailing off, winking at her before he leaned over to brush his lips against hers softly.

"Mhhmm, that sounds like the perfect way to spend the weekend," she replied, closing her eyes as she returned the kiss.

"It's settled then. I'll make all the plans tomorrow," he said satisfied.

"You're too good to me. Now rub my belly so I can sleep, it hurts," she pouted, placing his hand on her stomach and closing her eyes.

"Of course, my dear," he said in reply, rubbing her stomach softly as they both drifted to sleep.

**A/N:** Another update soon!! Love the reviews, keep them comin'!


	13. Traveling escapades

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

The week had passed quickly for the couple, anticipating their weekend getaway. Logan had surprised Rory with dozens of roses and then had taken her out to a quiet, romantic dinner in New Haven on Valentine's Day.

"I can't believe that you're deserting us for a whole weekend friends!" Colin exclaimed dramatically.

"You'll survive I'm sure," Logan laughed. "Now get out so we can finish packing up here. Our car will be here in ten minutes."

"Our car?" Rory asked, surprised.

"Yes our car," Logan repeated. "Colin, go!"

"Fine. Have a lovely weekend," he pouted as he left.

"You all packed Ace?"

"All done! Let's get outta here," she said happily, kissing him quickly as she lugged her bag to the door.

"Gimme that bag," Logan said, grabbing it from her.

"Hey there mister! I am capable of carrying my own bags you know," she said boldly.

"Ace, this bag weighs a ton. What the hell do you have in here?" he teased.

"Well you never know what you're going to need," she said. "Besides, I think there are a few things in there that I think you'll like," she added, smiling cunningly at him.

"Something to look forward to," he said in response.

_In the limo_

"I can't believe you hired a limo for the weekend. How cute are you?"

"I am very cute, indeed. I don't think we'll have much use for it though, because I certainly don't plan on leaving our bedroom much," he said in a huskily, pulling her towards him.

"Oh really?" she replied, as she climbed onto his lap. She bent her head down to touch her lips to his softly. Her lips were warm and soft on his and the kiss gave him goose bumps. She broke her lips away from his and trailed her mouth along his jaw, planting small pecks as she made her way to his neck, where she sucked softly on the skin, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"God Ace, I love it when you do that," he said in a low voice.

"Do what?" she asked innocently, looking up for a moment and grinning lightly, before sending her lips crashing down on his. He ran his fingers through her long hair, and—.

The shrill sound of his cell phone interrupted their kiss. He searched for where the sound was coming from. "Just let it go," she whispered in his ear just as he'd located the phone with his hand.

He silenced it and dropped it immediately. "Consider it forgotten. Now where were we?" he asked rhetorically, pressing his lips against hers once more.

_About an hour and a half later_

"Wow, this room is amazing Logan," Rory said, taking in her new surrounding.

"Not as amazing as you," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How about we order some dinner? I am starving, how about you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she laughed, grabbing the room service menu. "I want the asian glazed chicken salad and cheese fries!"

"What a combo. I can't wait to see what you crave when you're pregnant Ace," he ragged on her.

She smiled at the fact that he'd said _when_ she was pregnant, like he'd thought about having kids with her before. "Who knows, maybe I'll crave something normal for once," she replied. "Did you know that my mom craved apples when she was pregnant with me? Gilmore girls hate apples!"

He loved that she smiled after he'd made the original comment. He could see her stop for a second and imagine what having a family together would be like. "By the way, how is your mom? Is she back from her winter getaway with Luke yet?"

"No, they get back next week. I can't believe she convinced him to let's Cesar run the diner for two and a half months while they jetted off to Europe."

"Haha, neither can I."

"I miss her though. We're going to have lunch next week sometime," she said happily. "Speaking of meals, let's order!"

Two hours later, they'd manage to eat an unnecessary amount of food and drink a bottle and a half of wine between the two of them.

"Baby, this bed is soooo comfy," Rory stated sleepily, as she got into the large bed. She got underneath the covers and laid down, waiting for him.

"Ow," she said, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. "What is this?" she asked, rummaging in the pillowcase for what had come in contact with her head. He made his way into the room and over to the bed just as she pulled out a small Tiffany blue box from inside the pillow case.

"Just a little Valentine's Day gift for you," he said. "Surprise!"

"Logan! You already got me roses! Hundreds of them actually! You took me out to dinner too, and now you planned all of this," she motioned around the room.

"I know, but I wanted to get you a little something else, something a little more personal," he said. "Now open it!"

"Demanding, aren't we? Save that for later you rascal," she joked, as she untied the ribbon and pulled the top off the box. She grabbed the small velvet Tiffany's bag from inside the box and undid the strings. Inside the bag was a sterling silver heart. She examined the engraving, 'Logan's heart.' She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Ace. I just wanted to make sure you know that you'll always be in possession of my heart. Where ever you go, my heart goes too," he finished.

Tears had spilled over from her eyes by now, and she pulled him into a hug, nuzzling her face into his neck. "You have my heart too, you know that right?"

Kissing her cheek, he nodded, "And I am the luckiest guy in the world because of it."

**A/N:** Did you like it?? Let me know!


	14. Meanwhile in Boston

Disclaimer: I own Christina, Kylie, Lacy, Gregory, Gina, and Karen. Rory and Logan are not mine.

"Christina," Lacy began, "Have you talked to Rory lately?" They were sitting in one of the house dining halls at Harvard, waiting for the rest of their friends to join them.

"I saw her a couple weeks ago, and she called me a couple days ago. She and Logan had just gotten back from New York."

"I see, so Entertainment Tonight was true?"

"In what respect?" she asked, confused. 

"Just that they're living together and their relationship is pretty serious," she clarified.

"Yep it's grown serious pretty quickly," Christina smiled at how happy Rory had been when she'd seen her. "It's good though, I seriously think they were made for each other. She's happy."

"Good. I want to meet him."

"I mentioned that we wanted them, including their friends, to come visit sometime before the end of the semester. I think she's nervous though."

"Who's nervous about what?" Kylie interjected, putting her tray on the table before she said sat down. Greg was not far behind her with Gina and Karen.

"Nothing," Christina said a little too quickly.

Kayleigh scoffed, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Greg interrupted as he sat down as well.

"Nothing, nevermind. It's not a big deal," Lacy tried to tell them.

"It's about Rory isn't it?" Kylie questioned boldly.

"Ky stop," Christina said irritated, "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"I just don't see why you can't tell us whatever it is your talking about. We're her friends too you know?"

"Oh you are? When was the last time you guys spoke to her?" Christina said, getting angry. All she got were guilty looks from Kylie, Karen, and Lacy. Greg's head was down examining his food it would seem, while Gina just sat there with a smirk on her face, observing the scene before her.

"I've been meaning to call her…" Karen trailed off.

"Meaning to and doing are two different things," Christina pointed out. "She is one of your best friends supposedly, and none of you even cared to support her after this shit head," she motioned to Gregory, "cheated on her. He was her fiancé! And here you are, cozying up to Gina, the girl that helped him ruin it all. Some friends you are!" All she got were the same blank, guilty looks as before. "Listen, I know it's tough because she just up and left, but do you really blame her?" Everyone shook their head 'no' in response. "When I saw her a couple weeks ago, I invited her to come and visit. I told her that we missed her, because I know that you guys do… It took a little bit of convincing, but she's coming here in a few weeks with Logan and their friends. And I expect you all to be polite to them. All of you," she said pointedly at Gina. Pushing her plate of food away from her she said, "If you'll excuse me. I'm not very hungry anymore."

**A/N:** I loved writing Christina this chapter!! She was so bold! Reviews please! Hope you enjoyed!!


	15. I have a plan

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

"So baby, what you do want for your birthday?" Rory asked sweetly as she laid down on the couch, plopping her head onto his lap as he read.

"Just you," he smiled, looking down at her and smiling.

"Besides that, you dork."

"I don't need anything besides that," he continued, knowing he was frustrating her by not giving her an answer.

"I didn't ask what you _needed_, I asked what you _wanted_."

"And I told you what I wanted. You," he said simply, not giving in.

She let out a groan, "Something you don't have already!!" He just sat there, looking down at her with a smug smile. "Ugh fine. If you hate your gift, then it's your own fault."

"Ace, I could never hate anything that you gave me."

"You say that now," she said, a small, devious smile playing on her lips. Logan's birthday was two days away, and she had no idea what to get him. He was constantly surprising her with the sweetest, most personal gifts, and here she was—unable to come up with anything. She grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table next to her and dialed Steph's number. She picked up on the second ring, "Hey Steph? Want to join me for a little birthday shopping for Logan? Great. I'll see you in a few minutes." Flipping the phone closed she puckered her lips at him, "Gimme a kiss."

Laughing at the cute face she was making, he leaned down to press his lips against hers, "I take it you're going now?"

"You got it babe. I'll be back after I find something suitable enough to give you," she winked, getting up and grabbing her coat. "Try not to miss me too much!"

"Impossible task you've just assigned me."

She laughed, "Bye bookworm!"

"I'm the bookworm?! This coming from the girl who owns more books than the public library!" he yelled after her. He could hear her giggle as she shut the door behind her. Smiling to himself he just shook his head and began to read once more.

Once in the elevator Rory pressed the button that would take her to the second floor, where Steph's apartment was. She waited patiently for the doors to open before stepping out into the hallway, running straight into Finn.

"Well hello love! Fancy meeting you here! On your way to Steph's?"

"As a matter of fact I am," she replies. "We're going to go do some shopping. See if I can find anything for Logan for his birthday."

"Oh goodie! Can I come??" he asked like a child. "I was actually on my way up to see the two of you, but I'd much rather go with you two beautiful ladies."

"Sure, three heads are definitely better than one. I've got to get him the perfect gift."

"Well let's brainstorm them, shall we?"

_Four hours later_

"I can't believe that I can find a decent gift! Why does he have to be the most difficult person in the world to shop for?" Rory said, frustrated.

"It's hard to shop for the boy who has everything he could ever want," Steph joked, trying to lighten her friend's frustrations.

"Not helping Steph! Wait! I've got an idea!" she said ushering Finn and Steph along as she began to describe her plan.

As they arrived back at the CenterPointe, the elevator stopped on the second floor, and Finn and Steph exited as the doors open. "So you guys understand everything, right??" she asked, as she held the elevator door open.

Steph grinned wickedly, "Yep. I will get him out of the apartment Saturday morning by ten-thirty. And then the boys will take him out for an early dinner and drinks and I'll come back here to help you set up before everyone arrives."

"Perfect. Make sure he doesn't suspect anything. I'm going to tell him I have to go home to help my mom out with something all day, but I'll be back at night to have "our own little celebration". Now Finn, you'll take care of the invites correct? Make sure everyone is aware of the theme?"

"Will do love. We will tend to all of these particulars. Stephie," he said glancing to her for a moment, "remind me that we mustn't forget a single detail. And Rory, I must say that I do believe my good man Logan will just adore this."

"I hope," she said smiling. "Alright, I'll see you two later."

**A/N:** I wonder what she's got planned!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Give me your thoughts!


	16. Love and time

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

_Saturday morning_

"Ace! I can't believe you have to go! It's my birthday!" Logan whined at her from the bed.

"Baby, I know. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about this thing at the inn with my mom! I promise I'll be back this evening so we can have our own little birthday celebration," she wiggled her eyebrows at him. "But before I go, I have a little gift for you!"

"Why don't you give it to me tonight?" he questioned.

"Because I want to give it to you now! And besides, I have lots of little presents planned for you tonight after I get home," she said in a low voice, crawling on top of him and giving him a long kiss. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and said, "Geeze Huntzberger, even with morning breath you're still irresistible to me."

"Good thing," he wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her closer to him. "Get back in bed with me please," he whined softly.

"Logan, you know I can't. Now be good or you're not going to get your present."

He pouted, but stopped complaining as she went over to their dresser and pulled open a drawer. She extracted two boxes and shut the drawer, making back to the bed.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," she said, handing the gifts over to him.

He leaned his face up to hers to give her a kiss. Smiling against her mouth he said, "Thank you baby."

"Don't thank me yet. Open the bigger one first," she demanded lightly. He tore off the paper and glanced at the box. 'Agent Provocateur' was stamped in loopy silver letters on the pale pink box. He grinned wildly, his imagination working at full speed at what kind of lingerie she may have bought to wear for him. "I wouldn't get your hopes up there champ," she laughed, seeing his expression as he read the box. He lifted off the top of the box and moved the tissue paper aside revealing black silk fabric. His grin widened even further. That is, until he pulled out the silk, revealing a pair of silk boxers. Turning them over, he saw the reason for her devious smile. On the rear of the boxers, she'd had, 'Property of Rory Gilmore' embroidered in large red script.

He began laughing uncontrollably, "You are too funny Ace. These are great!"

"You have to promise to wear them for me tonight at our little celebration!"

"I promise. I'd do anything for you," he kissed her. "Thank you, I love the thought of being branded by the woman I love."

"Anytime. Now stop stalling and open the other one!"

"In the wise words of Clara Schumann, 'Why hurry over beautiful things? Why not linger and enjoy them?'" Logan recalled, smirking at her.

"Quoting historical figures isn't going to buy you more time bucko."

He laughed, and began to unwrap the gift. She'd thought a lot about this gift in the past two days, and she wasn't really sure about it. It wasn't a family heirloom, or some spectacular diamond. What it represented, however, is what was meaningful to her. She sat next to him on the bed, fidgeting nervously as he tore open the paper.

After the paper had been discarded, he sat holding a charcoal gray watch box in his hands. 'Harry Winston' was emblazoned on the top of the box. He flipped open the gold latch that secured it closed and opened it to reveal a platinum watch with a dark brown band. "Wow Ace, I can't believe you got me the HW Opus Two. It must have cost you a fortune!" he said, beaming. He took the watch out of the case, fingering the watch face before turning it over. On the back of the watch face he saw an engraving, 'Love vanquishes time'. Glancing at her sideways, she noticed that tears had come to his eyes. "It certainly does," he finally said, looking directly into her bright blue eyes before leaning over and giving her the sweetest, softest kiss she'd ever experienced. "It's perfect, the underwear, the watch…you."

"I'm glad you think so," she said, relieved he had liked his gift so much and pleased that he'd so readily understood it's symbolism. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he responded with a kiss on her forehead. "I'm happy Logan," she whispered out of nowhere.

He smiled at her statement. "Me too. Very happy," he said simply. "And I'd be even happier if you didn't have to go."

She sighed, "I have to. Go out with Steph and the boys and have a good time today. I'll be back before you know it."

"I hardly doubt that. It will feel like forever!" he whined as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Stop whining you big baby!" she laughed. "Call me if you need me for anything. I love you."

"Love you too Ace," he said, cupping her face in his hands tenderly as she leaned towards him. Placing a quick peck on his lips, she made her way out the door.

**A/N:** Reviews please!

Clara Schumann was a famous German composer/musician of the Romantic era.

Great watch. If you're interested in seeing it, go to the Harry Winston website and you will be able to find it under "timepieces".


	17. A sexy surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Gilmore Girls related. I own only Kaitlyn Cross.

"I swear that she was coming on to me," Colin protested as the guys got off the elevator later that evening.

"Colin, you're starting to sound like Finn," Logan commented. "She was merely asking if you wanted another drink. She was our _waitress_, you know?" Finn laughed in response, while Colin merely shook his head. "I don't know why you guys are coming in. I'm just going to kick you out five minutes after we get in there. I'm going to spend the rest of this fabulous birthday alone with my girl," he stated, grabbing his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocking the door.

"We know, geesh. We just want to say hi to Rory. We're in, then we're out, I swear."

Logan opened the door to find the apartment empty, "That's weird. She said she'd be home." Turning on the lights a small grin played on his lips as he surveyed the apartment. Decorations were everywhere. Streamers, balloons, food, and alcohol filled the room. Noticing that there were no people in the room, Logan gave a Finn and Colin a sideways glance before the room went black. He heard something rolling across the wood floor and soon a spotlight shined, revealing only an extremely large cake. No people. Colin and Finn had pushed him closer to where the cake stood and soon enough, Rory emerged from the cake, wearing a very short sheer black lace robe, thigh highs, and silver heels. He drew in his breath in attempts to control himself at the sight of her. Her seductive gaze was fixed on him as two hands reached out of the darkness and aided her in stepping gracefully down from the cake as she began to sing:

'_Happy birthday to you...'_

She drew out the words in a low, sultry voice as one hand tugged on the black satin sash that tied the robe, revealing a black satin and lace bra and matching underwear.

'_Happy birthday to you...'_

By now she'd allowed the tiny robe to fall to her feet behind her, and she'd begun sauntering towards him very slowly, swaying her hips for effect.

'_Happy birthday dear Logan...'_

She finally reached where he stood and gave him a small sexy smile. Her hand reached out to run her fingers through his hair, before trailing her hand down to his neck, followed by his chest, and then brushing her hand across his stomach. Grabbing his hand lightly, she brought it to her lips, gazing up at him coyly as she kissed his knuckles softly.

'_Happy birthday to you…'_

As the last word escaped from her mouth he grabbed her tiny waist, pulling her towards him and eagerly kissing her as the lights turned on and everyone around them began clap and cheer.

"Welcome to your birthday pajama party baby," she whispered against his lips. He broke the kiss slowly to look around at all of their friends dressed in a manner similar to Rory's.

"And what a welcome it was," he grinned, capturing her lips again and savoring the way she tasted.

"Good thing I bought you new underwear for your birthday," she mused.

"I see now that there were ulterior motives. How about we excuse ourselves for a moment and we can go into the bedroom and you can show me wear you put them?" He winked quickly before turning to the crowd that had dispersed and was now mingling among themselves, dancing to the music that Stephanie had put on, and helping themselves to the fully stocked bar. Loudly he announced, "Now, if you'll excuse us, my gorgeous girlfriend has agreed to help me select the proper attire for the evening. We will be back shortly," grabbing her hand and turning to head towards the bedroom. He paused for a moment before turning back around and saying, "Actually, give us about a half hour." A chorus of laughter and cheering rang throughout the room once more as the two made there way to their bedroom. Shutting and locking the door behind them, Logan pulled her close to him once again. Their faces were inches apart, "That was amazing Ace. I swear you never cease to amaze me."

"Good, because the feeling is mutual," she stated, closing the gap between their faces and giving him a long, fervent kiss. Breaking away from the lip lock she began looking around the room. "Now where did I put those lovely boxers I got for you," she mumbled as she looked, "Aha! Found them! No shirt for you tonight stud, just the shorts. Now get dressed so we can tend to our waiting guests," she demanded, throwing the shorts at him as he began to strip out of his clothes. Upon seeing him do this, her sultry demeanor returned quickly, "On second thought…" she trailed off.

_Thirty-five minutes later_

"Hello fellas," Logan greeted a group of his friends. "Thanks for coming."

"Our pleasure," Robert spoke for the group. "Quite a dance Rory did up there. You're a lucky man Huntzberger, a lucky man."

"Indeed I am friends," he agreed.

"Lovely skivvies you've got there mate," Finn commented joining the group.

"Yes, thank you. They were a gift," he confirmed.

"As we can see."

"So did you boys bring me any gifts?" Logan questioned jokingly.

"My attendance is my gift," Robert said in reply.

"Well I'll be sure to send a thank you note. Anyone need a drink?" he questioned.

"I could use a refill mate," Finn suggested.

"Well that's good to know. The bars over there," Logan teased as he grabbed Finn's glass and made his way over to the bar where Stephanie stood chatting with Rosemary. "Hello ladies," he greeted, "looking lovely this evening."

"Well thank you Logan," Rosemary said in reply. "We were just actually admiring your outfit tonight."

"Oh yes, she has great taste, I must say," he mused.

"Did she give them to you just now?" Steph questioned.

"Oh of course not," he said exaggeratedly. "She gave me my gifts this morning. She made me promise to wear these during 'our own little birthday celebration' when she got back tonight. That was before I knew about this obviously. She's sneaky, that's for sure. Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I'm going to go drop this drink off to Finn and then go spend some time with the lovely lady that planned this fabulous birthday fete for little old me."

"Of course," Rosemary nodded.

"Enjoy your party birthday boy," Steph added, taking another sip of her champagne.

"Enjoy yourselves as well," Logan agreed, turning to head back towards Finn.

After mingling with the crowd for quite some time Steph and Rosemary were greeted by Rory, "Hi ladies!" she smiled warmly at the two, "it seems that the party is a success if I do say so myself!"

Rosemary nodded, "You may just have what it takes to give Finn a run for his money. It's a blowout Rory. You did a great job."

"I agree," Steph concluded, scanning the room to see how much everyone was enjoying themselves. "Your entrance was impeccable. Your grandmother would be proud."

Rory blushed slightly looking down, "I'm not so sure she'd have approved of that."

"Me neither," another voice entered the conversation. Rory looked up to greet the owner of the voice. Kaitlyn Cross stood across from her, a smirk playing on her lips.

Narrowing her eyes at the girl she'd met only a few times, but had managed to grow a strong dislike for, Rory clenched her teeth and greeted, "Hello Kaitlyn. How lovely of you to have come."

"Oh yes. It seems that my invitation must have been lost in the mail however. Lucky for me Seth needed a date. Otherwise I would have missed out on your little show. Not to mention how great Logan looks in his underwear."

Steph looked between the two, knowing that neither of them had gotten along very well during previous meetings. It was no secret that Kaitlyn had eyes for Logan. Looking around the room she spotted Logan chatting with a few friends. They made eye contact and she got a pointed glance at Rory and Kaitlyn, who had initiated some sort of staring contest. Understanding the situation quickly, Logan excused himself from his friends and briskly walked to the group of girls.

"There you are Ace!" he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well, thank god you've found her," Kaitlyn spoke bitterly, but keeping the fake smile plastered to her face. "Happy birthday Logan," she continued, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek, but keeping her eyes locked on Rory as she did so.

Cringing the moment her lips touched his skin, he instinctively tightened his grip on Rory, who was obviously getting very irritated with Kaitlyn's behavior. "I hate to steal her away, but I'd like to spend some time alone with my girl before my birthday ends," Logan said suggestively. "I trust you will lock up after everyone leaves Steph?"

Steph nodded in response, "Will do. I'll make sure no one breaks anything."

"Good to hear," Logan stated before turning his attention to the room. "Thank you all for coming. You undoubtedly have made this a birthday to remember. Now if you'll excuse your lovely hostess," he said gesturing to Rory, "and myself, we have some business to attend to privately. Feel free to stay and enjoy the party and the booze, just don't break anything."

Everyone laughed as they raised their glasses in response to his announcement, "Cheers to Logan and Rory," Finn exclaimed. "Happy birthday mate!"

**A/N:** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	18. Unexpected encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls. I own Gregory, even though he's an ass.

The next two weeks had flown by, and Rory had finally finished up her last midterm on that Thursday. She left her exam room and headed to meet Logan at their favorite café just outside campus. She walked through the corridors and courtyards absentmindedly. The day had been a long one, and her mind was wrapped up in the upcoming weekend. This last midterm marked the beginning of her spring break. The group had made plans to leave tomorrow and make a weekend visit to Harvard, where classes were still in session until next weeks end. Logan had to go into to New York City on Monday for a business meeting, and then they planned to take the rest of the week to recuperate from midterms. As she approached the street she stood at the crosswalk waiting for the cars to pass. Glancing across the street she saw a familiar figure ordering coffee from the stand outside the café where she was meeting Logan. 'It couldn't be,' she thought to herself, praying that her mind was playing tricks on her. Her suspicions were confirmed as the figure turned around, fully facing her now. His eyes locked with hers as her mouth opened slightly. Debating turning around and heading back into campus, she opted not to, because she was already late in meeting Logan. He'd begun to cross the street now. Breaking eye contact with him she began to move briskly across the street, attempting to pass him without any words.

Grabbing her arm her turned her around to face him, "Rory…" he began.

"No," she stated firmly.

"Let's just get out of the middle of the street please. I just want to talk to you."

"Do not touch me," she hissed through clenched teeth. She managed to wriggle her arm from his grasp and hurried the rest of the way across the street.

"Rory! Please!" he chased after her. She stopped just in front of the coffee stand he'd just come from, but did not turn around right away.

_Inside the café_

Logan glanced up from the paper he'd been reading after he'd heard someone yell his girlfriend's name. He looked out onto the sidewalk and saw her stop in her tracks. She stood there looking irate, not moving. Worried, he stood up from his seat and began towards the door. As he opened the doorway, still unnoticed, he saw a guy, looking to be about his height and age with light brown hair, standing a few feet behind her.

Without notice, she turned around, daggers in her eyes. She'd yet to notice Logan standing in the entryway of the café.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Rory," the man began.

"Then why did you come here Gregory?! Why the hell are you here?" she spat angrily at him.

Logan's mouth dropped open slightly as he heard her say his name. His blood started to boil and he had to hold himself back from stepping out of the doorway, revealing his presence. He'd inwardly decided to wait and see how the situation developed.

"I came here to see you," he said simply.

"I don't want to see you. I didn't ask to see you. So where the hell do you get off?" She was yelling now, seemingly not caring about the stares they were getting from the people on the street. Logan noted to himself that he had never seen her this angry before.

"Christina mentioned that you were coming this weekend. I just thought it would be good idea if we sat down and talked before you'd arrived. I think it'd be nice for everyone if we could manage to be civil towards one another."

Logan laughed silently, waiting for her response.

A scowl had taken over her face by now, and she'd begun to move towards him pointing her finger at him, "_We_ are not going to sit down and "_chat_". _We_ do not have anything to "_chat_" about. And I could give two shits if we can be civil towards one another. Do you want to know why?" she asked, but continued before he could answer, "Because I do not plan on interacting with you this weekend. And I would appreciate if you would give my boyfriend and my friends the same courtesy. You see Gregory," she stated calmly, "this weekend is meant for me to visit my _friends_, and _you_ are not one of them."

He sighed and looked defeated. Logan noticed that he seemed slightly upset at her words, but still did not sympathize with this man. Gregory deserved every single thing Rory was saying to him. Logan still couldn't believe that this was her ex-fiancé standing there.

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know? We've known each other all our lives, Rory; you have to admit that it would be a shame to throw all that away."

She merely laughed at him contemptuously, before narrowing her eyes even more in response. Logan was in awe and becoming severely angry. This asshole was attempting to make her feel guilty.

"It _does_ have to be this way Gregory. You **made** it this way. I can't believe that you even have the nerve to say that. Honestly, I am shocked," she hissed in a low angry voice.

"Look, I know I screwed up," he began but she cut him off again.

"Well isn't that the understatement of the year."

"Look Rory. I came here because I missed you. We were friends before we were anything else, remember?" he said.

"My memory does not fail me, but forgive me if my compassion has. I do not _want_ to be your friend. I do not, under any circumstances, miss you even slightly. Come to think of it however," she chose her words carefully and a shrewd smile began appear, "I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?"

"Yes. You see Gregory, had I not caught you that day with Gina, I'm not sure when I would've found out about any of it, and if I even would've. And had I married you, I would've eventually realized that something was off--that something important was missing," she paused, seeing him look confused. "Don't you understand? I wasn't meant marry you. And as much as you hurt me at the time, I also thank you in a way, because in a manner of speaking, you drove me directly into the arms of the person I _am_ supposed to be with." From the doorway, Logan smiled softly at her words. 'She'd just insinuated that I'm the man she is supposed to marry,' he concluded happily.

Gregory's jaw dropped slightly before he regained his composure, "So you don't hate me?"

"Oh I don't hate you," Rory confirmed. Logan was slightly shocked at her statement but waited for her to continue. "I don't care enough about you to hate you Gregory. You," she said, pointing at him once again, "mean absolutely nothing to me anymore," she clarified.

"You don't mean that," he countered.

"Oh I don't? Think again."

Logan chose this moment to make himself known, stepping out of the doorway and saying, "Ace! I've been waiting for you! Where have you been?"

"Hi baby," she said as he walked towards her. He reached her, giving her a short kiss and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, as she immediately leaned into his embrace. "I was just about to come in and meet you, but Greg," she pointed a glance at him, "stopped me before I could do so." Rory was pretty sure Logan had heard the entire confrontation and saw that Logan had finally made eye contact with Greg, giving him a hateful stare.

"And you are?" Greg spat out at him.

Logan smirked, putting out his hand for Gregory to shake, "Logan Huntzberger, Rory's boyfriend. Do we have a problem here?"

"Nope," Gregory said quickly, before Rory could say anything. "I was just in town for the day taking care of some business and I just ran in to Rory and we were chatting."

"I'm sure," she mumbled under her breath.

"I see," Logan began. "Well I trust you've said more than enough, so I believe we'll be heading home now." He finished by giving Gregory an icy stare before turning and ushering Rory down the street, leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Rory looked up at Logan, "How long were you listening?" she laughed.

"How'd you know?"

"Just had a feeling you heard the argument."

"I heard it all. I saw you outside the café after he'd yelled your name. So I stood in the doorway the whole time. I'm proud of how you handled him Ace, but I'm sorry for eavesdropping," he apologized.

"No need for apologies," she assured.

"So…" he trailed off. "Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, seeing him after all this time. Some guts that kid has to ask to be your friend and then make you feel guilty for turning down the offer."

"That's Greg for you, always putting the blame on others. Yeah I'm fine," she reassured him. "Granted, I am pretty angry that he had the nerve to come here," she added.

"Yeah it was kind of stupid move. You still feel like going to visit still after all of this?"

"And let him think he's the reason we don't come? Not one chance in hell," she responded defiantly.

"Angry works for you," he chuckled. "Now how about we head home and take some of that frustration out in private?" he asked suggestively, peering at her through the corner of her eye.

"Sounds like the perfect idea to me," she agreed as a smile finally formed on her face.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed! More soon!


	19. Hatred is a funny thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Rory, Logan, Colin, Finn, or Steph. Having made that clear, I must mention that I am the owner of Christina, Kylie, KC, Lindsay, Karen, Lacy, and unfortunately of Gina and Gregory.

"Are we thereeeeee yet?" Finn whined loudly from the back seat.

"Yes Finn," Rory groaned. He'd begun asking that fifteen minutes into the ride and had proceeded to repeat himself every ten minutes after that. "Well be there in about fifteen minutes. Can you handle that?"

"Yes _mom_. I do have to partake in the restroom rather badly, however."

"You can hold it, I'm sure," Logan chimed in.

"But _daddy_…"

"We are not stopping when we are this close. You are just going to have to hold it," Logan stated firmly.

"Ugh fine," Finn relented, "But if I pee in your jag _dad_, it's not my fault."

Logan shot a worried glance at Rory, "Ace, maybe we should stop."

"Logan he will be fine. Finn is a big boy, and I sure hope he is potty trained after twenty-two years."

"You guys seriously are starting to sound like his parents. You're freaking me out," Colin chimed in.

"_Daddy_," Finn began in a childlike voice, "I saw _mommy_ dancing for you in her skivvies. Why did she do that?"

Steph laughed and followed suit, "I saw _daddy_ and _mommy_ wrestling on the bed last week. They weren't wearing their jammies either."

Colin groaned, "Enough is enough already!"

"Party pooper," Rory teased.

"O.K., new subject," Steph started. "What's the plan for when we get there?"

"I should probably call Christina and see what they're up to. We could check in and grab some food, if you guys are hungry. There's this really great restaurant right in Harvard Square."

"That's sounds good," Colin agreed, "I'm getting pretty hungry."

"I'd be hungry too if my bladder wasn't in so much bloody pain right now," Finn commented.

"Nobody asked you to drink in the car Finn," Steph pointed out.

"The alcohol eases my stomach. I get dreadfully car sick you know."

"I see how that makes sense then," Colin said sarcastically.

"What hotel did you make reservations at Logan?" Rory asked.

"The Charles Hotel. You know anything about it?"

"The restaurant that my grandparents always take me is located on the hotel premises. Gorgeous hotel by the way, good choice baby."

"Only the best for my girl."

"And you're little boy too," Finn mocked from the back seat.

"Turn left here Logan. We're almost there Finn!" Rory's phone rang and she flipped it open, pressing it to her ear. "Hi Chris, I was actually just about to call you."

"Are you guys here yet?" she asked.

"Almost, we should be getting to our hotel momentarily."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Charles Hotel."

"Very nice," Christina noted. "So we were wondering if you guys had dinner plans."

"Well I wanted to take them to Grafton Street," she answered.

"You guys have room for a few more?" she questioned.

"For you, always. Who wants to come?"

"Just Kylie, Karen, Lacy, Linds, KC, and I."

"Oh just?" she joked with her friend. "Sure thing. I'll call to make a reservation when we hang up, and then I'll call you with the time."

"Perfect. Now if they tell you that they're booked, remember to throw your last name around. That's bound to get us seated right away these days," she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. Talk to you soon."

"We're going to have some company for dinner this evening," Rory announced, dialing information on her cell.

"Who's coming?" Logan asked worriedly. He knew Rory wasn't in the mood to deal with Gregory.

"Yeah," Finn added candidly, "Am I going to have to toss some blokes around tonight?"

"There will be no bloke tossing. It's just a couple of my girlfriends. They're pretty hot Finn, and one even has red hair."

Finn perked up, "Is she single?"

"Finn, I thought that you were madly in love with Rosemary?"

"Oh I am. However, it's never a bad idea to have a backup. Just incase Rosemary decides to become a brunette or go blonde."

"Once again, you're logic is remarkable," Colin remarked sardonically.

"Yay! We're here!" Finn said excited, noticing Logan paying the parking attendant.

"Calm down Finny," Rory laughed, closing her phone once again. "We have reservations at seven, so that gives us about an hour. The restaurant is just down the road, in walking distance."

"Don't forget to call Christina and let her know the time," Steph reminded.

About a half hour later, the group had finally managed to make it to their floor. "Why do Steph, Colin, and I have to share a suite _daddy_," Finn whined.

"Well _son_," Logan began, "if you want to sleep in _mommy_ and _daddy's_ suite tonight you can. I can't promise that we won't wrestle though kiddo."

"Eww," Finn made a face. "I'll stay with Stephie and Colin," he decided, still using his childish voice.

"O.K., well let's change and head over, we don't have much time."

"Yes, _papa_."

"Oh Finn would you stop it?!" Steph punched him lightly, pushing him into their room.

"So did you eat at this place often?" Steph inquired as they walked down the street to the restaurant.

"Not regularly, but I've been here several times. They've got a full bar, so sometimes we'd just come and drink."

"My kind of place," Finn concluded.

"My mom loves their three cheese pizza," Rory continued. "She practically would beg me to take her here when she'd come and visit. Well here we are," she said motioning to the doorway in front of her.

Walking through the doorway, the hostess greeted them right away, "Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger, it's a pleasure to have you and your friends here with us tonight. You're guests are already here. Right this way, and I'll take you to your table."

Rory and Logan exchanged glances upon hearing the hostess greet them personally. The person she'd talked to on the telephone had asked for a last name for the reservation and she'd given hers, but she didn't expect for them to be recognized at first sight.

"Well, aren't we famous?" Colin mused quietly, squeezing Logan and Rory's shoulders from behind as they followed the hostess.

She led them to a large table in the back of the restaurant. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily. I do hope that you enjoy your dinner this evening. Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger, it truly was a pleasure meeting both of you," she said before hurrying off.

"Well my friends," Finn began, "I do believe she's hurrying back to her hostess stand to pray to the shrine she has built of the two of you. Newspaper clippings, pictures, and so on and so forth."

"Very funny Finn," Rory said, turning her attention to the table. "Hello ladies! It's been a long time." Each one stood, hugging her tightly as she moved around the table.

"It's so good to see you Rory," Lacy commented.

"I know, it's been way too long," she agreed. Sitting down in the chair Logan had pulled out for her, "Introductions!" she clapped excitedly. "Stephanie Vanderbilt, Finneus Rothschild, Colin McCrae, and Logan Huntzberger," she motioned to each one as she said their names, "I'd like for you to meet Kylie Mansray, Karen Theodore, Lacy Hughes, Lindsay Deft, and Kelly Christina, whom we refer to as 'KC'." A chorus of 'nice to meet you' or something along those lines followed the introduction with the exception of Finn's response, "I am delighted to have been introduced to such breathtaking beauties. Any of you single perhaps?"

"Finn, stop hitting on them already!" Rory kicked him from underneath the table.

"I apologize for him girls," Colin stated. "Finn can't seem to get a grip on his hormones these days. He has a false sense of reality in which every girl is in love with him."

"They are mate," Finn defended himself. "Don't be jealous Colin, just because I have to fend the ladies off with a stick."

The girls across the table were laughing in hysterics and Rory rubbed her temples. "You guys laugh now, but come two o'clock in the morning when Finn is drunk and trying to convince you to take him home with you, he won't be so funny." Changing the subject, "So tell me what's new with everyone?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. On the verge of failing another psychology class," Kim laughed.

"Again?! What class is it this time?"

"Psychology of Emotion. Definitely not up my alley."

"You'll never learn will you?" Rory giggled lightly. "What about you guys?"

"Mike and I broke up again," KC stated without emotion. "I've decided that I'm not taking him back this time. He's way too clingy for me; he can be such a girl."

"I'm very masculine," Finn jumped in, "if you hadn't noticed."

"Finn…" Logan warned.

"What about you Kylie?"

"Oh you know, this and that. Dating around as per usual; commitment scares the crap out of me," she said indifferently.

"Of course. Some things never change," Rory affirmed.

"Some of them do," a new voice entered the conversation. Everyone looked up from the table to see Gregory and Gina standing over them. "Well if it isn't societies favorite little heiress," Gina said sweetly, too sweetly. Silence came over the table, and the tension was thick. No one knew what to say.

"Hello Gregory, Gina," Rory addressed them politely, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"What brings you two here this evening?" Christina questioned, obviously irritated by their presence.

"Well it seemed as though all of our friends had disappeared, so we decided to come out and grab a bite to eat," Gregory declared. "There's quite a long wait for a table here, but Gina is craving their famous vegetable pizza. Lucky for us, we've found you. You don't mind if we join you, do you?" he asked, but ignored the feeble attempts at protest and grabbed two chairs from a nearby table.

Settling into their seats, Gregory questioned, "Who are your friends Rory?"

Rory paused before answering, "Thi-,"

Finn cut her off, knowing that this was **the** Gregory. Her ex-fiancé Gregory. She would not want to play nice with this man. "Finneius Rothschild. My friends call me Finn. You may call me Finneius." Finn's words spilled out in a harsh and formal tone. "To my left are Stephanie Vanderbilt and Colin McCrae. To my right is Rory's boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger, but you two have met, have you not?" If Gregory was going to so blatantly going to attempt to ruin Rory's night, Finn was going to stir some trouble up for him in return.

"You have?" Gina asked, confused.

Colin joined in, "Oh yes. Didn't he mention it to you dear?" he asked, his voice exuding disdain. "Gregory paid a visit to Rory just yesterday actually."

Gregory turned to her, "I was on business yesterday for my father, you remember, right? I was in New Haven and I happened to run into Rory and Logan. It was nothing more than that."

Gina shot a glare at Finn before he responded lightly, "You keep on believing that **honey**."

Desperate to get the negative attention off of the two of them, Gina spoke bluntly, "I see you've found a man to console yourself with Rory. Be sure to keep a better hold on this one than you did the last one, **hun**." Draping an arm over Gregory's chair, a self-righteous smile forming on her lips.

"Alright that's enough!" Steph was the first person to blow up.

"Steph," Rory assured, surprisingly calm, "its O.K."

"It is not! I am not going to sit here and let this sad excuse for a human being blatantly attempt to belittle my best friend! That comment was uncalled for, untrue, and beyond impolite!" she argued. All of the girls at the table were nodding their heads vehemently in agreement with Steph.

"I agree," Colin added. Turning to Gina to spat at her, "Why are you even doing this?"

"Because I hate her," she responded simply.

"You **hate** her?!? You **hate** her?!" he replied in a quiet, angry voice attempting to not draw any unnecessary attention to their table.

"Colin…" Rory's calm voice interrupted, "calm down."

"Ace, I don't know how you can sit here while this wretched girl tears you down! After all that she's done to you, **she's** claiming to hate _you_?!" Logan was shocked at how impassive her behavior was. It was not like her to stand idly by and let someone rip into her like this.

She responded simply and calmly, but with a small malicious smile pointed directly at Gina, "One hates what one fears." The statement was enough to put a proud smirk upon each of her friend's faces. She waited a couple moments, enjoying the silence that her statement had created, before speaking again. Her voice was smooth as she stood from her seat, "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to use the ladies room. Would any of you ladies care to join me?"

**A/N:** How'd I do?? Reviews please!!


	20. Realization leads to bitterness

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything associated with the Gilmore Girls.

Once Rory, Steph, and Christina were out of audible range, Logan couldn't contain himself any longer.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" he exploded at Gina. "Don't you think you've done enough?!" He got no response. Logan focused his glare on Greg, "I'm shocked that you just sat there. After everything that girl has been through because of you, you just sit there while your girlfriend directs unnecessarily cruel comments at her! Are you seriously that heartless?" Once more, there was no response.

"Greg, I think you should leave," Linds stated quietly.

"No one asked you two to be here tonight, and quite frankly, no one wants you here either. So please just go," Kylie added. Gregory stood tentatively, pulling Gina up with him.

"You were out of line," Lacy looked up at her cousin. "I'm surprised that you've resorted to this kind of behavior. It's like you've totally forgotten who you are Greg. You used to be in love with that girl. I can't see how you have it in you to behave this way towards her. She's done nothing to deserve this."

Without another word, they began to walk away. Logan stopped Gregory by firmly placing his hand on his chest, looking directly into his eyes. The three girls were just returning from the ladies room, but Logan spoke anyways, "This ends here. If you pull any more shit like tonight, I promise that I will personally make both of your lives a living hell. Leave her alone from now on. Do I make myself clear?" Gregory nodded slowly, hanging his head while Gina opened her mouth to speak. Shaking his head he pulled her along with him before she could speak. Avoiding eye contact with the disappointed stares, they exited the restaurant.

Rory cautiously sat down, eyeing the nine faces that were studying her, desperately trying to interpret her thoughts. Logan's hand captured hers underneath the table and she turned her head towards him, giving him a soft smile. Turning her attention back to her menu, she was determined to succeed in avoiding the inquiring glances she was receiving from around the table. "Who's ready to order?" she stated casually. "I'm starved."

No one had mentioned anything during dinner about what had happened in fear of reviving any tense emotions, which it seemed Rory was outwardly attempting to avoid. She had come to life after he'd left, joking and laughing with her friends as though nothing had occurred. Everyone could see that she was trying desperately to hold it together as the night went on, but she'd insisted that they go out to their favorite bar, Redline. They'd agreed, hoping it would help get her mind off what had happened.

"Logan, let's dance!" she exclaimed after they'd gotten a drink. Nodding his head, he pulled her out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as her arms automatically locked around his neck. They begin moving along with the beat, losing themselves in the song.

_Across the bar_

"They make me sick," Gina stated without reserve to a friend of hers. Gregory shook his head, hearing her comment, but said nothing. "Have you ever met her?" Gina asked the girl.

"Greg introduced us a few times last year," she responded. "She was a total bitch to me," the girl added. "So stuck up and rude for no reason."

"Funny, I don't remember it that way," Greg finally said something. Noticing the song had ended and that Rory was heading alone towards the bathroom, he excused himself.

"What's wrong with him?" the girl asked Gina as Greg left.

"He's just mad because his cousin and friends are angry at him for crashing their dinner with Rory and her friends tonight. They were such snobs. But god, her boyfriend is gorgeous."

"Tell me about it," her friend agreed.

Gregory had made it to the bathroom doors, but remained outside, waiting. He'd noticed that Logan had stayed behind, lingering at the bar. She emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later, spotting him immediately. Averting her glance she pushed through the crowd. She felt his fingers grasp her arm, pulling her back towards him.

"What do you want!?" she screamed at him.

"Shhh, don't scream!" he attempted to quiet her loud voice. People had glanced briefly at them, but had continued to move about. "I just want to apologize."

"I don't want an apology. I want you to leave me alone," she growled at him.

"Don't do this. I'm just trying to make things right."

"You have a fucking amazing way of showing it Gregory." She paused for a moment before beginning to rant, "You couldn't give me _one_ dinner. **One dinner** to introduce my boyfriend and my friends to the girls. That's all I wanted. As if it's not unfair enough that these girls barely keep in touch with me anymore because of you. Do you forget that they were my friends first? They were like my sisters."

"I didn't ask you to up and leave them Rory. Don't you dare blame that on me!"

"I am blaming it on you! You're right about one thing though, you didn't ask me to leave; you forced me to. I had no other choice."

"Yes you did. You could have stayed," he corrected.

"And watch you parade around with Gina everyday? Put on a smile and pretend everything is forgiven and fine? I'm sorry Gregory, but I couldn't do that," she struggled, as she fought to keep the tears from spilling over. He did **not** deserve to see her cry.

He could see in her eyes that she was about to cry, but he knew she was strong; she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He remembered a time when he was the one she'd come to if she was upset, and it would be him to hold her as she cried. He'd never have that again with her. That was Logan's job now, and it was only then that he realized how much he wanted it to be his again. Becoming bitter he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, "It seems that it didn't take you very long to move on, Lorelei."

He'd used her whole name. He never used her whole name unless he was angry at her.

"So how long did it take you to sleep with him? One, maybe two weeks?" he breathed at her, a cruel expression covering his face.

She took note of his change of mood and decided to end this conversation immediately. "Go to hell Gregory," she screamed at him, turning to walk away.

"Not so fast," he yelled grabbing her arm once more, twisting it around until she was face to face with him.

"Let go of my arm."

"Not until you answer me," he barked, tightening his grip on her.

Tears had begun to fall by now. "Greg, please. Let go. You're hurting me," she stammered, trying to free herself of his grasp.

Out of nowhere, a fist connected with Greg's face, sending him into the ground. She felt someone grab her. Looking to the source of the touch she noticed it was Finn rushing her to the exit. Glancing back, she saw Stephanie hurrying to follow them as Logan proceeded to hit Greg for a second time.

"Love, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Finn's worried voice questioned her frantically.

"I'm O.K.," she managed through her tears. She felt him wrap his jacket around her bare shoulders. Steph had made her way outside by now, along with Christina and Lacy. She noticed the pained expression on Rory's face, and did not hesitate to wrap her arms around the sobbing girl. Seconds later, Colin and Logan emerged from the doors. Steph let go of Rory, and Logan immediately took her place.

"Ace, what happened in there?" he inquired softly as she buried her head into his chest.

"I just…I was," she stumbled with her words.

"It's O.K. Slow down sweetie," he soothed her.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to regain her composure. "I was leaving the bathroom and he was standing outside of the door, waiting for me. We argued for a few minutes, and then I tried to leave but he grabbed me and wouldn't let go." She rubbed her forearm where he'd grabbed her. She noticed that she already had a bruise forming where each one of his fingers has pressed into her skin. "Can we go please?" she whispered.

Logan nodded in confirmation as he lead her away from the bar, signaling the others to follow. The walk back to the hotel was mostly silent, until Rory pulled out her phone. After dialing a number, she waited for an answer on the other end on the line. She knew all of her friends would be listening to her conversation, but she didn't care. She needed her mom.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Mom…" she managed before succumbing to another round of tears.

"Rory?! Are you O.K.? Are you hurt?" Her mother was suddenly alert, worriedly interrogating her.

"Yeah it's me mom. I'm not hurt," she responded softly.

"Are you O.K. though?!"

"I will be."

"Tell momma what happened. Did you and Logan get into a fight?"

"Nope, nothing like that. I did get into an argument tonight though. Actually two," Rory confirmed.

"With who?" her mother asked eagerly.

"I'll give you three guesses. And you'll only need two."

Remembering that Rory had been visiting her friends at Harvard tonight, she spit out the only two names that made sense, "Greg and Gina?" Her mother prayed that she was wrong.

"Bingo."

"Aw kid, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I don't want to get into the full details, but in short, they crashed our dinner, taking it upon themselves to attempt to insult me in every possibly way. They finally left, and then we went to the bar, where Gregory followed me to the bathroom, and attempted to apologize to me as he physically restrained me from leaving. Finn rescued me while Logan kicked the shit out of him and here we are."

"Wow. That's some story hun. They suck. Greg and Gina totally suck."

"Tell me about it. One second he was apologizing, and the next he was so violent and angry. Not to mention the fact that Gina may quite possibly be the most abject human being on the planet," she uttered, shaking her head.

"I think we've known that for awhile kiddo. I know it doesn't make it any better, but it doesn't matter what she said. That girl gets pleasure in seeing others hurt. Perverse I know, but sadly true."

"I think that's what I'm scared of mom. She has no reservations about underhandedly attempting to ruin people's lives. I just hope this is the end of it all. Unfortunately, if I know Gina at all, she won't stop at this."

"Let's hope that you're wrong," Lorelei paused. "You want me to come up there babe?"

"No you don't have to. I just needed to talk to you so I could calm down," she reassured. The tears had ceased by now and they'd finally arrived back at the hotel. "I should go Mom. We just got back to the hotel. Will you come to New Haven this week soon please? I'm in desperate need of some mother-daughter time."

"For the fruit of my loins? Anything."

Rory laughed slightly, "Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too kid. Make sure you give that hunk of a boyfriend a pat on the ass for going all "knight in shining armor" on you," she teased lightly, trying to ease her daughter's tense mood.

"Will do."

**A/N:** Reviews are welcomed! What'd you think?


	21. Time unfolds us

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I'd love to own Logan ;)

Rory opened her eyes, trying to focus her vision on her surroundings. Noticing that she was in a hotel room, all of the event's of last night flooded back to her. Feeling Logan's arms wrapped around her, she turned in his embrace before snuggling her head into her chest.

Opening his eyes drowsily, he smiled and kissed her on the top of the head, "Good morning Ace. Sleep well?"

She nodded into his chest, mumbling, "Uh huh." They laid in silence for a few moments before Rory said softly, "Logan…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home," she replied simply.

He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, "You sure?"

"Positive."

"You want to talk about it at all?" he asked tentatively.

"Wanting to and needing to are two totally different things," she said quietly. Logan stayed silent, giving her room to continue. "Just being here… it's so weird," she paused, a thoughtful look on her face. Logan wasn't sure if she was going to continue, but he also wasn't sure if he should interrupt her yet. "I mean I thought this visit would be fine, fun even maybe. I thought I would fit right back in with my friends… with this place. "

"And you don't…" Logan concluded from her tone.

"Not anymore."

"How does that make you feel?"

"That's the funny thing. I don't feel much about it at all. Granted, last night was pretty stressful, I obviously won't deny that I was upset. It's just…I don't miss this place. I guess I just expected to feel more when I came here. Miss it even. I mean, I miss my friends of course, but it just wasn't the same. It's just hard for me to see when it all changed. When I changed."

"I don't think it's you that's changed, or them, for that matter. Time has a way of sneaking up on you."

"Time?"

"Yeah, I mean, time does not change us. It just unfolds us."

"How profound. Max Frisch?"

"Who else Ace? He _is_ your favorite Swiss novelist."

Letting out an overdramatic sigh, "How sweet honey, you remembered."

Logan laughed, "Of course I did. I think I've finally managed to memorize all of your favorites, categorized by nationality of course. Now do you agree?"

"Agree with what?"

"That maybe your time away from this place was what you needed to help to unfold. To realize that there's more to life than what's here in Boston. And I think that coming back here after all this time, and after last night, that maybe you've just moved past it all. Maybe this visit was the closure you needed. To put the final nail in the coffin, so to speak."

"I think you may be right. Nothing cures like time and love," she confirmed sweetly.

"Quoting a famous composer. Copycat."

"Oh hush." She leaned up, pressing her lips against his softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Curing me," she breathed into his ear as she moved within his arms to straddle him. His hand's immediately found her waist as she sat up and looked down at him, her long hair falling into her eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?"

"Thanks baby, I'm sure I just look dazzling first thing in the morning," she laughed her reply.

"You do," he assured seriously. Smiling and reaching his hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear he continued, "With your bed head and those sleepy blue eyes, I don't think you've ever looked sexier."

Leaning down Rory kissed him deeply, "Have I mentioned that I love you today?"

He laughed, "Not yet."

She let her face linger over his as she spoke, "Well I love you."

"Good thing Ace, 'cause I love you too," he murmured, closing the gap between their faces. His lips captured hers in a soft kiss before he trailed his mouth along her jaw, gently sucking as he made his way to her neck.

"That feels good," she moaned as her head leaned back instinctively, enjoying the sensation he was sending through her body.

"Well that's the point," he groaned against her skin, gently biting as he spoke. His hands found the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head quickly.

"Well Mister Huntzberger, are you trying to seduce me?" she asked coyly, running her fingernails up and down his chest.

"I believe that I am, Ms. Gilmore. Is that O.K. with you?" he responded as his hands caressed her bare breasts softly.

"More than O.K."

As she leaned into his touch, he smiled, "I don't think you could be any more perfect."

"You're sweet. Now kiss me," she demanded softly.

Gladly complying with her commands, he found her lips once again. Roaming her bare back with his fingertips, he smiled as her fingers ran through his hair. He felt her mouth on his neck as she made her way to his exposed chest. Opening his eyes, he groaned in pleasure at the view he had. Clad only in light blue lace boy shorts, she was trailing kisses down his stomach. Reaching the hem of his boxers, she sat up slightly, inching them off of his body. Tossing them onto the ground, she resumed her former stance. Her fingers traced the length of his erection, softly running her nails up and down it before brushing the tip with her lips. She heard him groan in pleasure as her moist lips slipped around him. Continuing to suck gently, she felt him pulse in her mouth as she swirled her tongue up and down and around his length.

"Ace," he moaned, "I want to make love to you." Pulling on her gently, he slid her tiny body up his until they were face to face. Stroking her face with his thumb, he used his free hand to rid her of her underwear.

Smiling at his comment, she nodded her response at him. She felt him enter her slowly as he kissed her deeply. They moved in a slow, synchronized rhythm, contentedly enjoying the way their bodies felt together. They climaxed unhurriedly, in unison, before her body collapsed on top of his.

"What a way to wake up," she sighed with satisfaction.

He kissed her forehead softly. "The best way to wake up," he corrected.

"A giant cup of coffee comes in a close second," Rory chuckled.

He scoffed, "I'm offended."

"You shouldn't be. Coffee is the elixir of life to a Gilmore Girl, and you're still one step ahead."

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better I suppose." They laid in silence for awhile, enjoying their closeness. "Hey Ror?"

"Yeah?" she answered without lifting her head.

"Don't make any plans for Wednesday. I've got a surprise for you."

"I love surprises."

"Well, that's a good thing, because I love surprising you." A comfortable silence engulfed them once again. Logan broke the silence after awhile, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"You mean when you ruined all of my birthday gifts?"

"Haha no. I meant last July."

"Yeah, I remember that meeting significantly better than when I was seven. I think the trauma of that birthday has blocked that introduction from my memory," she joked.

He laughed at first, but when he spoke he could tell that his voice was serious and heartfelt, "I remember exactly what you looked like." He paused before continued, "You wore dark jeans and brown heels with a brown belt. You had this white button up shirt tucked in, and you'd rolled the sleeves up."

"How very 'queer eye' of you," she interrupted, laughing.

He shot a look down at her before continuing, "The point I was trying to make is that you were so…intriguing. You were so well put together, and an aura of confidence surrounded you. Your hair covered your eyes slightly as you spoke to Christina. I remember that you glanced in my direction as you moved your bangs out of your face. Once I looked into your eyes Ace, I knew I had to meet you. They were so were so striking and blue-- I felt so drawn to you. I must sound like a total sap right now, but I just can't explain how much of an effect you had on me that day."

Tears had come to her eyes at hearing his words. "You're right, you sound like a sap," she laughed jokingly. He shot her a pointed glance. "But it's still the sweetest, sappiest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Glad I don't disappoint."

"I don't think you ever could."

**A/N:** What could Logan have up his sleeve?? Reviews/comments please! 


	22. Don't spill the beans

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gilmore Girls related.

"Thank you so much for helping me out Steph," Logan said sincerely. "You'll take this with you and keep it hidden at your apartment until tomorrow?"

"Of course Huntz, no problem. I'm actually flattered that you asked me to help," Stephanie responded honestly. It was mid-afternoon on Tuesday, and she and Logan were chatting over a drink at Bemelmans Bar in the Carlyle Hotel of New York City.

"So where does she think you are?"

"I told her that my mother had asked me to help out with some DAR event planning in Hartford. I asked her to come along to make it more believable, and I'd asked Finn in advance to convince her to stay home to keep him company. He'd explained to her that he'd planned out an extravagant Australian movie marathon to keep her occupied while you were gone."

"Let me guess…Crocodile Dundee, Babe, and Moulin Rouge made the movie list?"

"Of course, they're Australian classics according to Finn. She was so excited about the movie night that she completely forgot about going with me. Finn even called Lorelei and she was going to join them."

"Finn loves Lorelei."

"And Lorelei loves Finn," Steph laughed. "So tell me how you're gonna do it?! I'm so curious."

"Ah well, you're going to have to wait and find out."

She scoffed at him, "You don't trust me with the juicy details??"

"You know I trust that you won't tell her. I don't know if you can keep it from slipping from Finn or Colin, however. And _they _will ruin the surprise."

"Good point," she chuckled, taking the last sip of her martini. "I should head back; I promised I'd be back for a late dinner. We're ordering massive amounts of Chinese and pizza. Lorelei called me earlier and is making me stop to pick up steak sauce for the pizza. How gross does that combination sound?"

"Never question a Gilmore Girl about unorthodox condiments," Logan laughed.

"Oh believe me, I've learned my lesson from the soy sauce and spaghetti incident last December," she said giggling as she rose from her seat. "When do you think you'll be home?"

"I've got a few things to finish up here, but then I'll be on my way," he confirmed, standing up to hug her warmly. "Thanks again Steph, it means a lot."

"Like I said, I'm happy to help. See you when you get home."

**A/N:** Short I know, but more coming soon!!


	23. Don't need an excuse to love you

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

"Finn!! _Love Actually_ is **not** an Australian movie! It's British!"

"Oh yeah… well English people have accents too Love," he argued.

"_So_ not the same. But it'll do," she caved.

"What will do?" Logan's voiced entered the conversation.

"Yay!!!!" Rory squealed as she saw him enter the room. She bounced over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you and you were only gone one day."

"You two are so cute, it makes me sick," Lorelei teased from her spot on the couch.

"You better be nice to me _Ms. Gilmore_," Logan taunted.

"I am going to totally ignore the fact that you just called me Ms. Gilmore because you're holding bags. They better be presents and one better be mine, otherwise I'm kicking your ass for making me feel old." He tossed a large bag at her and smirked. "Guess you're off the hook…_for now_, Blondie. Ahhhhhh!!!! The Chloe Paddington bag!!! You can call me whatever you want from now on!! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"I thought you'd like it. You're very welcome. Here's a little something for you Ace," he said holding a tiny Tiffany's bag up in front of her.

"Logan," she whined. "You didn't have to!!"

"I know I didn't _have_ to, but I _wanted_ to." He watched as she took the blue box out of the bag, and untied the white silk ribbon. Retrieving a blue velvet bag from inside the box, she pulled out a silver charm bracelet, with four charms on it—'X O X O'. "It's so you'll always have my hugs and kisses even when I'm away on business."

She smiled and was about to respond, but her mother beat her to it. "**Love Actually** is always around us," she stated dramatically, quoting the movie they were about to watch.

Finn chuckled, "Clever love."

"Did I miss something?" Logan asked, confused.

"No, just mom being mom. I love the bracelet, thank you so much," she cooed, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"How did you get so lucky with Romeo over here as a boyfriend?" Lorelei mocked.

"You're lucky too mom. You've got Luke," Rory reminded her.

"Yeah, but the last romantic thing Luke ever did was draw a heart in ketchup on my burger," she stated candidly, causing everyone to laugh. "I don't want you to pity me, however," she joked dramatically, "because even though my own love life can be deemed pretty pathetic at times, I'm having a great deal of fun reaping the benefits of my daughter's boyfriend." She hugged her new bag to her chest before continuing, "Now how about that movie?"

The movie night ended successfully with the showing of _Love Actually_ and everyone left short after. The next morning came quickly, and as Rory began to stir, she didn't feel Logan's body next to her. Rolling over anyways to face his side of the bed, she slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the sunlight in the room, and found Logan sitting up on the bed, looking down at her.

"Morning baby. Whatcha doin'?" she asked sleepily.

"Can't a guy watch his gorgeous girlfriend as she sleeps?"

"Well, yes…I suppose."

"Hungry?"

"And thirsty."

"Good thing I know you so well," he smirked, reaching behind him to grab a silver tray from the night stand. "I've got it all here Ace. Pancakes, french toast, eggs, bacon, coffee, and cappuccino. Take your pick."

"Whoa, did I win the lottery or something?"

"The love lottery," he cooed with a goofy grin on his face. Rory burst out laughing hysterically. "Alright, alright, I'll admit that was pretty lame."

"So what's the occasion?"

"Didn't I promise you that Wednesday would be a surprise?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but I'm still curious as to the occasion."

"I don't need an occasion to love my girlfriend. Now eat up, we've got to get going soon."

"Where are we going?" she asked in a sweet voice, pouting her lips and looking innocently up at him.

"Those bambi eyes aren't going to work on me today Ace. Now eat."

"Ugh, fine," she said stubbornly as she took a bite of the french toast.

_Fourty-five minutes later_

"You ready yet Ace?" Logan called from the living room.

"Now I am," she answered, emerging from their bedroom. "What's with the bags?"

"They're for our trip of course."

"We're going on a trip?" she asked, surprised.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?"

"What should I pack?"

"I've got it all taken care of. Now let's get out of here," he said with a smile.

"Lead the way captain."

**A/N:** Sort of a filler chapter, but some good stuff coming soon!! Reviews anyways please!!


	24. Magical

Disclaimer: I'd love to be able to claim the Gilmore Girls as my own…especially Logan, but I am just not that lucky. They do not, under any circumstances, belong to me in any way.

"Didn't you just come back from the city yesterday baby?" Rory asked as they pulled up in front of the Carlyle Hotel.

"Technically, yes. However, business in the city is very different coming here to spend some quality time with my girl."

Rory smiled at his response as he exited the limo, turning to hold the door for her. His hand found hers as they walked into the entranceway of the hotel.

"Mr. Huntzberger," the concierge greeted. "How wonderful to see you again so soon. I assume that this is Ms. Gilmore?"

"You assume correctly," Logan confirmed.

"Well Ms. Gilmore, my name is Peter Gentían. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," he greeted pleasantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Gentían, but finally?"

"Oh yes. Young Mr. Huntzberger frequents the Carlyle when on business. He speaks very highly of you."

"Well, isn't that good to know?" She responded to him pleasantly.

"Well, everything is all set for the two of you in the Carlyle Suite. I'll have your bags brought up at once. If there is anything you two need, do not hesitate to call. I've arranged for your transportation will be here promptly at six-thirty, per your request Mr. Huntzberger."

"Thank you Peter, but as I've said before, please call me Logan."

"Of course sir."

They proceeded to the elevator, and up to their suite on the top floor. He unlocked the door and gestured for her to move through the doorway.

"Oh my goodness… Logan!!!" The suite was covered with in red and white rose petals. The shades were drawn, shielding the afternoon light and hundreds of small candles gave off a soft glow, illuminating the sitting room. Delving deeper into the suite, she noticed that each room had been decorated in that same manner. "This is so beautiful…I can't believe you did all of this."

"I'm glad you like it Ace." He looked at how surprised she was, and saw how her dazzling eyes were dancing with happiness. That thrilled him to no end.

"You're so good to me. I feel like I've been saying that an awful lot lately," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "But it doesn't make it any less true."

"I never get tired of hearing it. It makes me happy to make you happy."

She giggled and pulled him all the way into the room. "So where is this "transportation" taking us this evening? Because you know, we could stay in and make the best of this gorgeous room," she said seductively.

"We'll have time later tonight, tomorrow, and the next day to enjoy this room. But tonight we are going somewhere I think you are going to love."

"Will there be food?"

"Yes."

"Will there be coffee?"

"Yes."

"Will there be _you_?" she emphasized.

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to love it then. Now let's make the most of this room until we have to get ready to go," she winked at him before kissing him deeply.

"My pleasure," he whispered leading her towards the bedroom.

* * *

"So what should I wear tonight? What'd you pack me?" she called from the bathroom as she finished brushing her teeth.

"Come see for yourself," she heard him answer.

Walking into the bedroom, she spotted a large cream colored box topped with a white satin bow. Logan was standing in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. He turned as he heard her enter the room. "Well, aren't you just full of surprises, Mr. Huntzberger?"

'You have no idea,' he thought to himself. "Open it," he urged.

"Logan…" She stared in awe as she opened the box. She pulled the dress out and held it in front of her, "this is gorgeous." The dress was strapless and cream colored silk chiffon. Fitted on the top, it cinched at the waist and flowed loosely from there. She turned slightly to face him, and crashed her lips down on his. "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me. Seeing you in the dress will be enough thanks for me. Go finish getting ready and put it on. We've got to leave in about twenty minutes," he said sweetly, kissing her one more time.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"So, how do I look?" Rory asked as she joined Logan in the sitting room.

The dress was a perfect fit. Her makeup was light and natural—she never needed much, and the color of the dress complimented her creamy alabaster skin. The dress hit a couple inches above her knee, showing off her long, slender legs. She had her curled her hair and pulled it back in a loose knot at the nape of her neck. She wore simple diamond studs in her ears, and of course, the diamond ring around her neck.

"You look stunning Ace," he smiled at her. He wore a cream tie to match the color of the dress he'd chosen.

"You look pretty darn good yourself."

"Well thank you. We should get going, the car is probably here." Taking her hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers, kissing the back from her hand. "Shall we?"

Sure enough, their car was waiting for them outside the hotel. "A Rolls Royce? Fancy," Rory commented as they approached the car.

"Good evening Mr. Huntzberger," the Frank, their driver, greeted opening the car door. "You look stunning this evening Ms. Gilmore."

"Thanks Frank. Nice wheels," she teased as she got into the car.

"Why thank you miss," Frank laughed.

"So baby, you gonna tell me where we're going, or am I going to have to guess?" She said smoothly once Logan was seated next to her.

"Neither of the above. The correct answer is C, as in you're just going to have to wait and **see**."

"How rude," she pouted.

"It'll be worth it Ace. Trust me," he stated, draping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "So I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Have you made any final decisions about next fall? You haven't said much about it since you received your acceptance letters from Yale and Columbia…"

"I guess it was because I wasn't really sure yet," she said thoughtfully.

"Yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've thought a lot about it and I've decided that I'm going to defer grad school for a year or two. I'm not really sure how long actually…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why? Do you think that's a bad idea?" she asked, jumping to conclusions.

"Not at all actually. I think it's a great idea."

"Oh phew. I just thought that it would be nice to have some free time for once, maybe go away for awhile with my favorite boyfriend," she said demurely.

"I like that idea. We could take a trip to Europe or take the yacht down to the Caribbean," he said grinning.

"That sounds awfully nice. What's your schedule going to be like?"

"I'm going to have to start going to meetings more in my father's place, learning the ropes and what not. I'm sure I can get him to take it easy on me though for awhile though. And when I travel for business, you could come with me and make it more bearable," he winked at her. She nodded, smiling and rested her head on his shoulder contentedly. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others closeness until they felt the car come to a stop and Frank came around to open the door for them. Logan got out and then offered his hand to Rory.

"Butler Hall? Isn't this Columbia University Logan?"

"Yes, but we're going somewhere up there," he pointed to the top of the skyscraping building. He guided her inside the lavish lobby of the building. Upon entering the elevator, Logan pressed the button for the top floor. Kissing her cheek he said, "I can't wait for you to see this place."

The doors opened and they stepped out into the restaurant. The panoramic windows that enclosed the restaurant provided an exquisite view of the Manhattan's Skyline at night.

"Wow…" was all Rory could say as she looked from the view to Logan, and back to the view repeatedly.

"You like?" he asked softly, squeezing their intertwined hands.

"I love."

"Mr. Huntzberger," the host greeted. "and you must be Ms. Gilmore. Welcome to 'Terrace in the Sky', it's a pleasure to have you here this evening. Your table is all ready, so if you'd follow me," he gesturing with his arm. They followed him to a table set up for two. The tables were adorned with white linen table clothes and napkins. A single red rose stood in a vase and a candle stick burned brightly on each table. "Your waiter will be right with you, but in the meantime, would you care for a bottle of our 1985 Chateau Petrus?" he asked, displaying the bottle of red wine to them. "I hear that Bordeaux Red is your favorite," he added, speaking directly to Rory.

"Well yes, it is. Sure, thank you very much," she replied politely. She couldn't believe Logan had gone to all this trouble for this weekend. Every detail was intended specifically for her. She sent him a soft smile acknowledging his attentiveness, and silently thanking him for everything he'd planned. The host had finished pouring their wine and left the bottle, leaving the two of them alone. "This is unbelievable Logan. I can't believe you did all of this for me. Do you realize how amazing you are?"

He smiled in response, but did not answer her question. "My grandparents celebrated their 50th anniversary at this restaurant in the mid-nineties. Ever since my grandmother died, my grandfather still comes here every year on their anniversary. He sits alone at a table set for two. He says that this place is magical to him, and that when he's here, it's almost as if she comes back to him."

"That is so romantic Logan," she sighed, touching his hand across the table.

"Let's make a toast Ace," he grabbing his glass of wine, as she did the same. "To us. May we find this place to be as magical as they did." He raised his glass, clinking it with hers before taking a sip.

"It already is," she said, never taking her eyes off of his as she sipped her from glass.

They ate a lengthy dinner, laughing and talking, simply enjoying one another's company. Conversation was never dull between the two of them; they could talk for hours about any little thing. They'd bantered, debated, and conversed well through the appetizer and salad course, and were just finishing their entrées.

"So Finn actually jumped out of the window?" she asked, shocked. Logan was reminiscing to her about a time when he was fourteen, when they'd gotten caught drinking in the Rothschild's pool house.

"And fell straight into a rose bush. Not only did he not get caught, but he was pulling thorns out of himself for days."

"That is too funny."

"I know. So did you enjoy your meal Ace?"

"I did, it was delicious."

As if almost on cue the waiter came by with a large dessert tray held above his head. Rory looked up at him and smiled. She was about to speak but he spoke first, "Would you two care for any dessert this evening?" He brought the tray down from above his head, and displayed it to Rory. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes glued to the tray. On the tray were several plates of dessert, but she was focusing solely on one dish. Amidst a slice of tiramisu, scrawled in loopy chocolate letters, was, 'Will you marry me?'

She tore her eyes from the plate to look across the table but Logan's seat was empty. Looking back to where the tray stood nearly two seconds ago, he was kneeling in front of her, with a soft angelic smile on his face, and a small blue ring box in his hands.

"The day when I first met you was so surreal. It was like all of a sudden, out of nowhere, everything in the world fell into place. And since then, every day has gotten better because you're in it. I love that I wake up every morning with you by my side, and I love knowing that come bedtime, you'll be right there again with me. I love that your perfume lingers on my clothes after we hug goodbye in the morning, and that I can still smell it faintly throughout the day. I love that you crinkle your nose at me when you get mad at me, because even though you're angry, you still look so goddamn cute. When I am with you, I don't want to be anywhere else. When I picture my life in twenty years, you're the one I'm sharing it with. Some people may say that we're young, and some may say that we haven't been together long enough to make this commitment---**but**, this kind of certainty comes but once in a lifetime. When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible," he said, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous Harry Winston cushion cut micro pave diamond ring to match the wedding band around her neck. "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

**A/N:** A little cliff hanger!! Tell me what you think so far!


	25. And the answer is

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything.

**::Chapter 24 Recap::**

"_The day when I first met you was so surreal. It was like all of a sudden, out of nowhere, everything in the world fell into place. And since then, every day has gotten better because you're in it. I love that I wake up every morning with you by my side, and I love knowing that come bedtime, you'll be right there again with me. I love that your perfume lingers on my clothes after we hug goodbye in the morning, and that I can still smell it faintly throughout the day. I love that you crinkle your nose at me when you get mad at me, because even though you're angry, you still look so goddamn cute. When I am with you, I don't want to be anywhere else. When I picture my life in twenty years, you're the one I'm sharing it with. Some people may say that we're young, and some may say that we haven't been together long enough to make this commitment---__**but**__, this kind of certainty comes but once in a lifetime. When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible," he said, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous Harry Winston cushion cut micro pave diamond ring to match the wedding band around her neck. "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"_

* * *

"Yes. Yes!!" she exclaimed, nodding happily through the tears that had begun to fall. He slid the ring onto her ring finger before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a sweet, tender kiss. Their waiter appeared with a bottle of champagne and popped the cork as everyone that had been entranced by the romantic display applauded. Breaking their kiss, she rested her forehead against his and whispered softly, "_Mr. Huntzberger_ you are full of surprises."

"Well, _soon-to-be_ _Mrs. Huntzberger_, I told you that Wednesday would be a surprise."

"I love surprises," she sighed, capturing his lips in another soft kiss.

"And I love surprising you," he murmured in between kisses, before grabbing the two glasses of champagne on the table, handing one to her. As Logan had requested, everyone in the restaurant had a glass of champagne. Taking Rory's hand, he pulled her out of her seat and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Everyone's focus was on them; Logan smiled at the blush that had crept to her cheeks because of the attention. He raised his glass and turned to the patrons of the restaurant, "The way I see it is if your not willing to sound stupid, then you're not worthy of falling in love; and I am in love-- and forgive me if I my gusto renders me euphoric, but my God, it is the greatest thing that can happen to a man. This woman is the reason I know what love is, and she has just made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to become my wife! I sincerely hope that each one of you finds the kind of love that we have!" He finished his spiel and raised his glass.

"Here here!" the restaurant echoed, raising their glasses as well.

* * *

The remainder of their time in the city was peaceful and idyllic. While they'd embarked on a few small shopping and dining outings, they'd spent most of their time holed up in their suite, enjoying the serene atmosphere and some quality alone time before school began again. They knew news of the engagement would hit the news shortly, and they had decided to take full advantage of this time before they had to deal with the press, classmates, friends, and family. The pair had called and reported the good news to Colin, Steph, and Finn in the car ride back from the restaurant that evening. 

_Dialing the familiar number to Steph's cell, Rory pressed a button so that the phone went on speaker mode._

_::Ring Ring::Ring Ring::_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Steph," Rory replied casually._

"_Hey Ror! How's it going?!" Steph asked eagerly, excited to talk to her best girl friend, and anxious to hear if Logan had proposed yet. _

"_I'm great, whatcha doin'?" _

"_Just hanging with the boys. Finn's drowning himself in a bottle of whiskey because he thinks Rosemary has a thing for Seth," she replied chuckling slightly._

_Logan and Rory heard Finn in the background, "She does! I swear it—oh, the looks she was giving that bloody lad…it's all rather heartbreaking I tell you!"_

_Logan laughed out loud. "Hi Logan, didn't know you were on the line as well," Steph greeted, having heard his laugh._

"_Hey Steph. Where's Colin?"_

"_Oh Colin's right here too. He's got his panties in a bunch because he stepped in a puddle today and he was wearing his favorite loafers."_

"_Steph, those loafers were custom made for me. I was explicitly instructed to never immerse them in water. When they dry they will no longer be molded specifically to my feet," Colin huffed._

"_Well as you can see, we're having a blast back here in New Haven," Steph giggled. "How's everything going in New York?" she asked in a hinting voice._

"_My future husband and I are having a delightful time," Rory replied nonchalantly. Unbeknownst to those on the other end of the line, a small smile curved on her lips._

"_Did you just say what I think you said?" Steph squealed with excitement. _

"_I believe you heard my future wife correctly," Logan joined the conversation._

_They heard a chorus of cheers echo on the line before Finn got on, "Lovebirds! Congratulations, I am ecstatic at hearing the news! I do hope you will consider me for a vital role in the wedding, best man perhaps." _

_They heard a thud on the other end of the line and Colin say to Finn, "More like ring bearer. Move it, it's my turn to speak. Hey there kids! Future best man speaking! Congratulations you two! I'm really happy for you," Colin said sincerely. "Steph is dying to talk now, so we'll see you Friday night right?"_

"_Yep! I'll be the one wearing the huge rock on a very important finger!" Rory responded excitedly. She heard Colin laugh and move away from the phone. _

"_I want details on Friday when you get back!!" Steph exclaimed excitedly into the receiver._

"_I won't leave out a thing. I promise," Rory replied, happily resting her head on Logan's shoulder._

"_Well I'll let you two get back to doing whatever engaged people do," Steph teased into the phone. "Congratulations. We are so happy for you guys."  
_

"_Thanks Steph, see you in a couple days!"_

* * *

"Baby, we should get our parents and grandparents together to tell them about the engagement in person before they find out from the press," she called from her desk in the office of their apartment. They'd gotten back late last night from the city, and come home to their three friends waiting in their apartment with champagne for a toast, all excitedly awaiting to hear the details of the proposal. Rory smiled, remembering their genuinely thrilled responses after she had regaled them with the tale: 

"_That is so romantic!!" Steph sighed, smiling dreamily at how meticulous Logan had been in the planning._

"_I have to admit Mate, you did good," Finn commented honestly, patting his friend on the back._

"_I agree one hundred percent," Colin stated simply. "And while the public display is not quite my thing, I'm sure I can muster up some sentimental prose for my best man's speech at the reception."_

"_Hey, hey, hey," Finn interrupted. "Who said that you were the best man? I'm his best friend too!"_

They'd gone on bantering and arguing about which one was the best for the job, while Logan, Rory, and Steph watched in amusement.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed that Logan hadn't responded to her comment about telling their families. She spoke again as she walked toward the living room, "Logan? Did you hear me?" He stood with his back facing her, blocking the television.

"Too late…" he trailed off.

"What's too late?" she inquired, moving closer to him. As she reached him his arm wrapped around her instinctively, but his eyes remained on the television. She shifted her focus from him to the TV, wondering what he was talking about.

'_According to sources it happened earlier this week in New York City. The couple has been spotted shopping here,' an image of Rory and Logan on Thursday appeared on the screen, 'at Bergdorf Goodman Thursday afternoon. Confirming reports of the engagement is the 4 carat Harry Winston engagement ring on her ring finger.'_

"They work fast," Rory sighed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"They sure do," he replied, pulling her around to face him. "Are you upset?"

"No not really. It was bound to hit the news sometime. I'm just a little upset that we didn't get to tell our families face to face before the news did."

"Maybe they didn't see it yet and we could still tell him firsthand."

"Yeah you're right," she admitted, standing on her tip toes as she brushed her lips against his softly. She felt his hand reach up to brush a stray hair out of her eyes, before moving both his hands to cup her face tenderly, savoring the feeling of her lips against his own.

She pulled back gently, "I love you Logan."

He smiled inwardly, "I love you too Ace, more than anything."

_::Ring Ring::Ring Ring::_

The ringing of their apartment phone interrupted their embrace. Reaching over to the end table Logan answered, "Hello?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my future son-in-law," the voice on the other end teased.

"Hi _mom_--its O.K. if I call you mom now, isn't it?" Logan joked.

"It's my mom?!" Rory interjected, quickly grabbing the phone from his hand. "Don't be mad mom! I wanted to tell you in person!!"

"Hun, I'm not mad. I mean I would've rather heard it from you, rather than on the news, but I'm still excited nonetheless!!"

"Really?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Really! Stop worrying kiddo and tell me all about it!"

Smiling happily, Rory sat down on the couch, getting comfortable as she relayed the story of the proposal to her mother. Logan headed off to the kitchen to make some coffee. Returning a few minutes later with two mugs, she smiled gratefully at him as he handed one to her. Sitting down next to her, she automatically snuggled up to his side as she continued her conversation.

"No mom we haven't set a date," Rory sighed.

"What about a dress?" her mother persisted.

"No mom, no dress yet either! It just happened on Wednesday!" she stated exasperated from the questioning. Logan chuckled slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well you're just a wealth of information, aren't you daughter dearest?" her mother teased. Rory groaned in reply. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Well I've gotta get to the inn, but I just thought I'd call to make sure my eyes and ears weren't fooling me. Promise me that I'll be the first to know when I'm going to be a grandmother?"

"Only if E! News doesn't get to me first," she quipped.

"Good-bye my rotten child."

"Love you too mom!" Rory grinned as she hung up the call.

"Lorelei's happy?" Logan spoke.

"Very happy."

"Not as happy as me I bet," he whispered in her ear. His hot breath on her neck sent chills down her back.

Rory giggled at his comment as she turned her head to his, their lips close, "No probably not as happy as you…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Review please!!


	26. Reactions

Disclaimer: I wish I could claim them, but I can't.

_::Ring Ring::Ring Ring::Ring Ring::_

"Are you going to answer it?" Greg snapped at Christina. Despite the scene that they'd caused during Rory's visit, the group did not exclude Greg and Gina, mostly because he was Lacy's cousin. However, no one could deny that there was underlying tension and hostility between the friends.

"Oh sorry," Christina apologized, putting her fork down onto her plate and reaching into her bag for her cell. "I didn't realize it was mine."

_::Ring—_

"Hello?" she flipped the cell phone open quickly without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Chris!" Rory greeted happily.

"Hey!! I was planning on calling you this week!" Christina said enthusiastically.

"Looks like I beat you to it!"

"Well don't you sound happy? That boyfriend of yours is treating you like a princess I'm assuming!" she giggled into the phone, smiling at the giddiness in her friend's voice.

"Of course! My fiancé is being very sweet and attentive." She waited for the response.

"That's what I like to hea—wait, your **what**?!"

"What, my what?" Rory mocked cunningly.

"Don't play coy with me Ms. Gilmore, or should I say Mrs. Huntzberger?! Are you serious??" Christina exclaimed excitedly. Her outburst did not go unnoticed by the occupants of the table she was sitting at, but Christina was far too wound with excitement up to notice all of their heads pop up and begin listening intently to her conversation.

"As serious as a heart attack."

"Now is not the time for your morbid sense of humor! Now is the time for details!"

"How about I tell you on Friday night when you and the girls come to the engagement party that my grandparents are throwing us in Hartford…pretty, pretty please??" Rory begged.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!!"

"Really?" Rory asked diffidently.

"Of course! We will be there. What time?" Christina inquired.

"The party starts at seven o'clock at my grandparent's and the attire is semi-formal," she answered. "I'll e-mail you with directions to the house."

"Sounds perfect, I'm so happy for you!! See you Friday! Tell Logan congratulations for me!"

"Will do, bye Chris."

Christina snapped her phone shut and silently placed it back into her bag before picking up her fork.

"Christina!!" Karen shouted.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Just as Karen was about to continue, Gina strode over and threw a magazine down in the middle of the table. "They are getting married!" she yelled angrily. Every stare was focused on the cover of the US weekly magazine that lay on the table. A picture of Rory and Logan dining outside at a café over the weekend in New Haven adorned the cover, along with the headline, 'Engaged!' An inset picture detailed a close-up of Rory's engagement ring.

Greg had a look of disbelief on his face. 'They're getting married?!' he thought unhappily.

"So it's true!" Karen said to Christina. "She just told you on the phone right?!"

"That would be correct. We're invited to their engagement party on Friday in Hartford," Christina confirmed.

"We are?" Greg asked a little too quickly.

"_We_, as in her _friends_, are invited," she answered coldly before turning her focus to her friends. "And I told her we would definitely be there." The girls merely nodded eagerly in response, thrilled for Rory, but wanted to refrain from evoking an argument about the situation with Greg and Gina at the table. Gina, on the other hand, was an entirely different story.

"This is ridiculous! How can they get married?!" she spat at the group.

"Well usually it involves a church, family and friends, a priest—or at least an ordained minister," Lacy retorted snidely. "I understand that you're not very familiar with the concept seeing as how you had no part in planning your own wedding, but that's usually how two people become man and wife. You may want to read up on it before your big day."

"Oh shut it Lacy!" Gina shouted at her. "You know what I meant!"

"Obviously we don't…" Kylie cut in, throwing a stern look at her.

Gina tossed her own malicious glance toward Kylie and then at the entire group, before stomping away.

"So she's really getting married?" Greg asked quietly after Gina was gone.

Noticing that he'd been uncharacteristically quiet during the small spat with Gina, Christina decided to answer amiably, "Yep, she really is."

"When?" His voice was hushed, and the girls could almost detect a hint of sadness in it.

"She didn't say…" Christina trailed off. "She promised details on Friday."

"Why the curiosity?" Kylie asked coldly, not feeling the slightest bit of sympathy for him.

"No reason," he said quickly as he stood up from his seat. "I've got to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Greg," Lacey's voice was firm as she spoke to his retreating form, causing him to stop in his tracks, but did not turn to face her. "Let her be happy. Don't you dare mess with this."

He offered no response, just stood silently for a minute before continuing to walk away.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** The engagement party will be up soon!! Read and review please!!


	27. Freaky Friday

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Logan ;-)

"Do we really have to go?" Logan whined, putting his suit jacket on.

"The party is for us Logan!"

"But it's not going to be any fun!!"

"I am offended," she scoffed jokingly. "Are you insinuating me a boring date?"

"Ace, you know what I mean… I would just much rather have our own engagement party—something not so stiff and boring like tonight is going to be," he explained.

"Please Logan, do this for me. The way I see it, letting them officially and properly announce it to society will make them happy-- which may mean that they'll get off my back about wanting to be so involved with the planning! It's been less than a week since they found out, and they're already driving me nuts! So please?" she said, pouting her lips, and looking up at him innocently at him.

"How can I resist those bambi eyes?"

"You can't. That's why I use them," she grinned in triumph. "Now let's hit the road!"

* * *

"Ugh I don't want to go in there," Rory complained, observing the multitude of cars outside the Gilmore residence.

"I feel a freaky friday moment going on here Ace," Logan mocked.

"I know I know. I just didn't think that there would be this many people here," she admitted.

He pulled her towards him and planted a soft kiss on both cheeks before briefly pressing his lips to hers. "It'll be fine sweetie. We'll have a few drinks, mingle, eat, and then get outta there. And when we get home…" he trailed off by planting light kisses down to her neck, "we can take a nice long bubble bath together, because I know how much you like bubble baths… and I'll even make some cappuccino…" he added, knowing it would put a smile on her face.

As he'd predicted, her lips curves into a grin, "Well then, let's get this over with."

Just as Rory was about to ring the doorbell the door flew open, revealing her grandmother. "They're here!" she called out to no one in particular. "Come on inside you two! Everyone's waiting," her grandmother insisted, ushering them inside the door. "Louisa, please take their jackets," she demanded the maid. "Isn't that a lovely dress Rory? You look beautiful," she commented as she hugged her granddaughter. "Logan, it's great to see you," she told Logan as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"It's great to see you as well. Thank you so much for having this party for us. It looks like you've outdone yourself yet again Emily," he complimented, glancing around the room before settling his smiling face on her.

She blushed profusely in response to his compliment, "Why thank you." Emily guided them further into the house to where their guests were mingling. "I should go check on the food," she began, "but I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you two—I was so thrilled to hear the news. Let me see the ring!!" Rory lifted her left hand so her grandmother could see. "Oh my, you have exquisite taste Logan."

"Thank you Emily."

"Now go have fun you two," she shooed them into the crowd.

"Now what?" Rory leaned her head onto Logan's shoulder as she glanced into the room full of people.

"I need a drink," Logan sighed.

"I second that motion." They headed over to the bar, ignoring the wistful glances they were receiving from many of their guests.

"Scotch neat and a gin martini with a twist," Logan ordered from the bartender.

"Rory!"

Looking around to see the source of the voice, she noticed her father's mother coming towards her. "Grandma Hayden, I'm glad you made it," she replied politely, kissing her cheek once she'd reached her. As the bartender came back with their drinks Logan handed one to Rory before taking a sip of his scotch and silently watched the interaction between his fiancée and her paternal grandmother.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world dear! Logan, so good to see you! Let's see the ring!!" she demanded lightly, grabbing Rory's hand as she continued speaking, "I cannot tell you how thrilled your grandfather and I were when we heard the news!! Tell me dear, was the proposal fabulous?"

"Yes grandma, it was amazing."

"My, my, my! Look at this ring. Straub! Get over here and look at this ring!" she called to her husband.

He obeyed his wife, joining the group quickly. "Hello dear," he said as he kissed Rory on the cheek. Turning to Logan he greeted, "Hello son, good to see you," while shaking his hand. "The ring is very nice sweetheart, it suits you very well. Nice choice Logan."

"Thank you sir."

"Well we'll let you two go greet the rest of your guests. Be sure to catch us later so we can chat, O.K.?" She silently thanked her grandfather for saving them from the hundreds of questions her grandmother was surely stirring in her head.

"We'll be sure to do that," Logan replied, putting his hand on the small of Rory's back and leading her away from the bar and towards their friends.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple? I am happier than a pig in shit that you have decided to tie the knot," Finn mocked the numerous guests that had stopped and offered their congratulations to the couple on their way across the room. "And what a lovely party you've thrown here tonight. A few too many old lads for my taste, but the alcohol supply is plentiful!"

"Well I'm glad you're pleased Finn," Rory giggled at him.

"Aren't those you're friends from Harvard over there?" Steph questioned, pointing to the entranceway.

"Yes, they must've just gotten here! I'll be right back," she excused herself, hurrying over to the group. "Hey guys!!"

"Ahhh! Hi!!" Karen squealed, hugging her first. They all followed suit shortly after.

"Congratulations Ror!!" Lacy exclaimed. They all nodded their heads eagerly in accord with her statement.

"We're so happy for you!" Kylie stated happily. "Ahh!!" She grabbed Rory's hand. "It's so beautiful!" she gushed as everyone gathered around her to admire the ring.

"Logan did well!!" Christina commented.

"I agree," Rory divulged happily. "Come on," she gestured into the room. "Grab a drink and come meet the rest of the group."

"Now that we're all here," Rory began, "I'll introduce everyone." Gesturing to each person as she spoke their name she stated, "Kylie, Karen, Lacy, Lindsey, KC, and Christina, I'd like you to meet Robert, Seth, Rosemary, and Juliet. The rest of you have met, and I'm sure you remember each other."

"Of course we do," Finn assured. "It is impossible to forget such beauty," Finn declared seriously, causing everyone laugh at his comment. His focus turned towards the bar, spotting Lorelei. "Goodness love, you're mother is looking ravishing tonight," he said, waving at her from across the room. She began to make her way towards the group after getting her drinks.

"Hello everyone. Girls! It's so good to see you! It's been way too long," she proclaimed, addressing the Harvard girls and giving each of them a short hug.

"Having fun mom?" Rory asked.

Lorelei snorted, "As much fun as you can have at one of these things—especially considering the amount of people that have come up to me and said, 'You are going to have the most beautiful grandchildren. With that blond hair of his and her blues eyes!' It's making me feel old," she grumbled. "I take it back! I forbid you to get married before me and have children! Go to your room and think about how you've made mommy feel!" Lorelei joked, sending every better of the group into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry _Grandma_, no can do," Rory giggled.

"You're a cruel child, you know that?" Lorelei teased.

"You taught me everything I know."

Their repartee was interrupted by the clinking of a glass. The group, along with the rest of the guests, turned to the source of the noise. Richard and Emily, alongside Shira and Mitchum, stood together in the center of the room.

"I'd like to thank everyone for joining us this evening," Emily began. "As you all know, we are here tonight to celebrate the engagement of our granddaughter Rory," she said, motioning to both Richard and herself before letting Shira cut in.

"-- and our son Logan. We are so pleased that they have found such happiness together--they are truly a perfect match." Logan draped an arm around Rory's shoulders as his mother spoke, planting a soft kiss on her temple, in turn causing her to sigh contentedly.

The next to speak was Mitchum and while he seemed happy about the engagement, his mind was always on the business. "The union of these two families is an important one because, in due time, this young couple will not only be responsible for upholding our family names, but for the compulsory demands of the family businesses." Logan groaned with irritation at his father's words of business, but was pleasantly surprised to hear his next comment. "Having said that, I would like to recognize that this merger delves deeper business; it is a matter of love. I've never been very intuitive regarding my son and his thoughts or emotions—to be honest he has always remained a sort of mystery to me. That is, until now. Even a blind man could see the adoration and love between Logan and Rory, and I would like you to know I'm very happy for you," he finished, nodding approvingly in their direction.

Rory looked up at Logan and noticed that a small smile had taken up residency on his face. His father was finally proud of him for something, and while he was surprised, he enjoyed the feeling that his fathers acceptance had given him.

"I couldn't have said it better Mitchum," Richard stated decisively before raising his glass. "To Logan and Rory!"

The room echoed his toast, before silence overcame them as everyone sipped from their drink.

The next two hours passed rather painlessly, much to their surprise. Their time was spent mostly with their friends and her mother, and so far they'd managed to avoid the wedding planning attempts of Emily and Shira.

"Would it be rude to leave without saying goodbye?" Rory asked frantically.

"Unfortunately, I believe so Ace. Maybe it will be quick and painless."

Rory snorted slightly, "What world are you living in?"

"You're right, but I'll try to make it as brief as possible," he assured her, pulling her hand in the direction of the group of adults.

Politely butting into the circle they'd formed, Logan smiled politely at the elders. The group separated slightly to include the young couple. "We just wanted to thank you for a lovely evening. We've got a busy day tomorrow with homework and the start of the wedding plans," Logan informed the group, "so we're going to be heading home."

"Oh, of course. I'm pleased to see that you're conscientiousness is in tact," Richard gleamed with approval.

"Dear," Shira cut in, addressing Rory directly, "We'd love to get together as soon as possible to discuss the details of the wedding. To get the particulars out of the way, so we can begin to make the official arrangements."

"Yes Rory, the sooner the better," her grandmother added eagerly.

Sighing, Rory responded with caution, "Well, Logan and I are planning to sit down and discuss the particulars sometime soon. Once we make some decisions about the date and venue and such, we can look further into the details. I'll let you know as soon as it's all in order." She wasn't trying to shut them out of the planning process, but she had to be firm about wanting a wedding slightly more personal than the society function that it would likely be had she left it up to Emily and Shira.

Shira opened her mouth to speak but Logan sent a pointed glance her way, and she closed it, pausing for a moment before she spoke again, "We'll be looking forward to it."

Pleased, Rory responded graciously, "I will be too. Thank you again for a lovely evening." Hugging their family goodbye, the young couple finally made it out of the house.

Collapsing in his Porsche Logan groaned, "You're family is tiring."

"Not as exhausting as your family," she retorted.

"Well, once we're married we'll be one big arduous family."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! Please please please please review! More soon!! 


	28. This or that

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The weekend seemed to fly by with the discussion of details. Deciding on an early winter wedding, they set the date for November 11th. That left them about seven months to plan the wedding. With less than two months until they graduate, they were both eager to finish up their semester and enjoy their summer together.

Logan had been on his way in from class, eager to get home to see Rory when the door man called out to him, "Mr. Huntzberger!" Their week had been so hectic, and he felt he hadn't seen her for longer than five minutes since Sunday. It was Wednesday already, and all he wanted to do was put in a movie and cuddle with his fiancée.

Groaning inwardly, Logan turned towards the doorman. "Yes Teddy?" he snapped in a frustrated tone.

"There is a visitor for you," he offered.

"Upstairs?" Logan asked, confused.

"Not quite…" Teddy clarified, his glance focused on something standing behind Logan.

Turning to the source of Teddy's stare, Logan was dumbfounded at the individual standing before him.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Gina ventured.

"What the hell do you want?" Logan snarled at her, through clenched teeth.

"Not happy to see me?" she pouted pitiably. Taking in her projected bottom lip, Logan cringed at how pathetic she looked.

"I said what the hell do you want?" he repeated, slowly.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" she suggested, moving closer to him. "Somewhere a little more private maybe?"

He took a step back as she ventured towards him and her hand was about to touch his chest in a playful, flirtatious manner. "Do not touch me," he warned, swatting her hand away.

"Well I see that you're still a little miffed about our last introduction. How about we begin again?" Not leaving Logan a chance to protest, she stuck out her hand, "My name is Gina Sactinetii."

Logan was silent, and did not meet her handshake. "Tell me what you are doing here before I have you removed from the building," he seethed at her.

"Well it's simple really. I want you to break off your engagement to Rory," she replied minimally.

"_Excuse me_?" he spat out at her.

"She doesn't deserve you Logan, don't you see?"

"You're delusional. We're perfect together. Get the hell out of here," he screamed at her.

"I **get** what I **want** Logan. Understand that much," she threatened.

"I highly doubt that."

"I think you underestimate me," she stated confidently.

"I'm sure that I'm not misjudging you when I see you for a pathetic, dismal excuse for a human being. But **you** are severely miscalculating _my_ ascendancy. If this harassment continues, I will not hesitate to ruin your pitiable existence." His eyes were daggers and his words irate; it took all of his self control and restraint to remain calm.

"I don't believe a word you're saying."

"You have no idea the kind of destruction I am capable of. If I were you, I would withdraw your efforts at once and disappear as quickly as possible."

With her mouth agape at his comment, she turned on her heel slowly, and stalked out of the building. Satisfied with his ability to vanquish that nuisance, but slightly unsettled at her appearance in the first place, Logan wearily headed up to the apartment, deliberating whether or not to inform Rory of Gina's impromptu visit.

* * *

"Hey," Rory greeted distractedly as she noticed Logan enter their bedroom.

She was sitting in the middle of their bed, surrounded by innumerable wedding magazines, books, notebooks, articles, and papers surrounding her. Her long hair was thrown up in a messy bun on the top of her head, and she wore nothing but a large Yale t-shirt of his—she looked beautiful. Smiling at the sight, he made an impulsive decision not to tell her of Gina's visit.

"Hey Ace," he replied, leaning over the pile of wedding literature to give her a kiss. "What are you up to?"

She looked up at him frenetically, holding papers in both her hands, "We need a theme!" She spoke hurriedly as she turned her attention back to the magazines and frantically leafed through each page.

"What are you talking about honey?" he asked calmly, pushing some of the magazines out of the way to make room to sit next to her on the bed.

"My grandmother and your mother say that I need to pick themes! Do I want an ivory or white dress? Pearl or lace trimmed invitations?! What style should the bridesmaids dresses be? Would goose or duck be more appealing to our guests? What about the flower arrangements???"

"Slow down Ace…" he tried to ease her anxiety.

"I can't slow down--the goose and the duck are waiting for an answer!! My grandmother says that these decisions need to be made right away if we intend to make the proper arrangements in time!"

"Hey, hey, hey…" he whispered in a comforting tone, wrapping his arms around her. "Do not listen to them; we have plenty of time to plan your dream wedding. I promise."

Relaxing into his arms, she breathed a sigh of relief at the reassurance he gave her. "Sorry baby, they just got me all wound up about planning the wedding, and I sort of lost my concept of reality for a moment. Freak out over, I promise," she giggled slightly.

"No need to apologize Ace. I can see the two of them being exceedingly overwhelming during this process."

Rory merely laughed in response to his statement.

"Is anyone home? I've come to hang out! Mate? Love?" Finn's voice boomed throughout the apartment.

From their spot at the bed, Logan grunted, "I forgot to get the spare key back from Finn." Upon his entrance to the bedroom, Logan inquired, "Don't you ever knock?"

Ignoring his comment, Finn raised his eyebrows at Rory's attire, or lack thereof, "I didn't realize this was a pajama party love." With a playful wink in her, he continued jokingly, "Shall I strip down to my knickers as well?"

"Finn!" Logan bellowed.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Your fiancée has fabulous legs Huntz."

"Finn!" Rory shrieked, moving to cover her bare legs with a blanket.

"Yes love?"

"Get out!!"

"O.K., O.K. Geeze, you make one comment about your best friend's fiancée's legs and you're not allowed to see her without pants on anymore," he stated sarcastically, exiting the bedroom and heading where else? To the mini bar.

* * *

**A/N:** Feedback is appreciated!! 


	29. Surprise surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

"So you're not going to tell her?" Colin gathered, settling himself on a stool in the breakfast alcove in the apartment he shared with Finn. Logan had managed to make it three weeks without mentioning Gina's visit to anyone, **but** the guilt about his secret was eating away at him. He'd decided to reveal to Colin what had happened in order to gain some perspective on the situation, as well as some advice. Colin was the most level-headed male in their group, and Logan trusted that his opinion would be worthwhile.

"I don't know…" he trailed off. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think that keeping this from her will inevitably get you into trouble..."

"I'm doing this to protect her Colin. You should see how stressed out she is with school and the wedding planning. She's barely been sleeping because she's had so many papers due, and now she's going nuts preparing for her finals. I don't want to introduce even more anxiety to her life by worrying her about what Gina is up to." Logan ran his hand through his tousled blonde locks frustrated. He took a sip from his glass of scotch before placing it back on the counter.

"I understand that you want to protect her Huntz, but what if she finds out?"

"How would she find out?"

"Do you really put it past Gina or Greg to show up again?" Colin suggested.

Logan groaned, "No."

"Then don't you think you should tell her?" Colin suggested in a knowing way.

"Yes."

"Good decision," Colin concluded, satisfied with his reverse psychology.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Logan and Rory's apartment_

"Rory? You home?" Steph called throughout the large apartment. She'd come to see if Rory wanted to grab a bite to eat and some girl talk. The door had been unlocked, and Steph had found a white envelope outside the door, with Rory's name written on it.

"In here!" Rory shouted from her bedroom.

"Hey this was at the doo—," Steph stopped short of finishing her statement when her friend came into her view.

"I saw this dress at Carolina Herrera's winter bridal runway show in January with Honor. I couldn't stop talking about how gorgeous it was, so when Logan and I got engaged Honor contacted Carolina and had it sent over for me to try on…What do you think of it?"

Rory spun around from side to side, allowing Steph to take in all of the dress. The dress was ivory, with a satin strapless bodice and silk and satin organza full-pleated skirt. A small, slight train pooled on the floor around the perimeter of the dress. Steph was speechless at how stunning Rory looked in the gown.

Taking Steph's silence as negativity, Rory looked disappointed. "You don't like it?"

"Like it?" Steph repeated while shaking her head from side to side. Correcting her quickly, "I love it!! You look incredible!! The dress is perfect!"

Perking up, a small smile formed her face, "It is, isn't it?"

"That's the one. Logan is going to faint when he sees you in that!!"

"Oh dear, I'd prefer to have a conscious groom!" she joked. "Let me get out of this dress and we can brainstorm wedding details and girl talk over a drink."

"Perfect."

Two hours later Steph and Rory were still sitting on the couch mulling over runway photos of bridesmaids dresses and exchanging gossip.

"You need a refill?" Steph asked, getting up to refresh her own drink.

"Sure," Rory replied, handing her glass to Steph. "Hey, what's this?" she asked, noticing an envelope lying where Steph has just been seated. Rory picked it up as Steph glanced to see what she was talking about.

"Oh I completely forgot!! I found that outside the front door when I let myself in today. I was telling you about it as I walked into the room, but the dress distracted me."

Rory laughed as she broke the seal on the envelope. Steph sat next to her once again, placing her drink on the coffee table as Rory pulled out the contents of the envelope. Unfolding the piece of paper, she recognized the handwriting immediately. She began to read it aloud,

'Dear Rory,

When I first heard about your engagement, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I felt hurt that you could move on so easily with someone else, but then I began to pity that you'd resorted to openly and publicly displaying your relationship in an attempt to hurt me. The next emotion that I could make sense of was one that I hadn't fully anticipated—I felt regret. While it's true that since I saw you in Boston last month I've doubted my reasons for ending it between us, I didn't fully comprehend my feelings until I was informed about your engagement. Despite the hurt and the anger I originally felt towards you for moving on so effortlessly, I'm sure that you'll be pleased I am willing to give us another try. Leave him, and marry me instead. You know that we are meant to be together… I'll be waiting.

Love,

Gregory

Both Steph and Rory were speechless as they stared at the note with their mouths wide open. Neither noticed that Logan had entered the apartment just as Rory has begun to read the letter. Catching them by surprise, Logan blurted out, "Gina was here."

"What?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Three weeks ago, she came here." He moved closer to the girls, sitting beside Rory on the couch and grabbing her hand. "Don't be mad that I didn't tell you, please," he begged.

Ignoring his pleas, she began to get angry, "What the hell did she want?! And why didn't you tell me?!" She ripped her hand from Logan's grasp and stood up.

Steph tried to calm her, "Maybe he's got an explanation. Logan, you have an explanation right??"

"He better," was all that Rory said. She stood in front of him, looking down at him expectantly.

"It was the Wednesday after our engagement party and I was on my way into the building from classes when Teddy informed me that I had a visitor waiting in the lobby. It was Gina—she said she was there because she wanted me break up with you. She said that you don't deserve me, and I responded by telling her that we were perfect for each other. I told her she was delusional, and then she made some weak attempts at intimidating me, but I threatened to ruin her if she persisted. She left without much of a fight… Ace, I'd planned on telling you, but then I got up here and you were so stressed out about the wedding plans that I felt bad burdening you even more with all this drama."

Rory's face softened slightly as she saw the worry in his face. "I wish you would've told me," she stated simply.

"I'm sorry… I guess I figured that if I kept you in the dark about it, it'd go away," he admitted shamefully, lowering his head.

"Well that tactic didn't work, now did it?" she motioned bitterly to the letter in her hand.

"Tell me about it," Steph tried to ease the tension with a light joke.

Logan and Steph watched as she paced in front of them, clenching the letter in her hand. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" she hissed angrily, wiping away a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I don't know Ace…" Logan attempted to comfort her, still unsure if she was angry at him. He tentatively reached out his hand to lightly brush hers as she walked back and forth.

She responded by capturing his hand in hers loosely, but did not look at him. Simultaneously squeezing his hand reassuringly and taking a deep breath, she finally broke the silence, "I'm going to take care of this." Her words were icy and firm, shocking both Logan and Stephanie.

"What?" Those were certainly not the words they'd expected to hear.

"I'm going to put an end to all of this. For good." Squeezing Logan's hand once more before she released it, she pulled out her cell as she headed to the bedroom.

Looking at Steph with a worried glance, Logan was unsure of what to think do at the moment. He didn't find himself at a loss very often, but this moment was surely one of the rare occurrences.

Hearing Rory speaking to someone on the phone, the two of them listened intently, "At six?" "No six's fine." "You'll be there right?" "Yes I'm sure." "Yep, I'll see you soon." "O.K. thanks, bye." She changed her clothes quickly and strode determinedly into the living room, snatching the letter off the coffee table.

"Rory…" Steph said softly.

"I will take care of this," came her terse reply.

"Where are you going?" Logan's words were timid, which was intensely out of character. Her emotionless behavior worried him.

"To put an end to all of this shit once and for all."

"You're going to see him? At Harvard?" Steph asked in disbelief.

"Ace, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"I don't think it was a very good idea to keep the fact that Gina had been here a secret," she said coldly. As soon as the words escaped her lips, she regretted them. Logan flinched at the comment, as though it had inflicted physical pain upon him. "I'm sorry…" Rory softly sighed. "I didn't mean that. I'm just so angry at them. I didn't mean to take it out on you Logan…"

"It's O.K., I deserve it."

Kneeling down in front of him, she caressed his cheek with her hand, "Don't say that. You were trying to protect me. You didn't want me to get hurt… there's no wrong in that."

Smiling slightly, he leaned his forehead on hers. "Please don't go. We'll find another way to make them stop."

She closed her eyes, wishing that he was right, but knowing otherwise. "I have to do this. There _is_ no other way."

* * *

**A/N:** I smell trouble!!! Comments and reviews pretty please!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Play with fire and you'll get burned

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!! The good news is that I got a job!! A really, really good one!! But the bad news is that it keeps me busy all day Monday through Friday!! By the time I get home I can barely keep my eyes open, let alone write!! Anyways, I've been working on these next two chapters on and off for about two and a half weeks, and I am finally satisfied enough to post them. I hope you enjoy them!! Comments and reviews are welcomed, as well as constructive criticism and ideas!! Thanks for reading!!

Disclaimer: I wish more than anything that I could claim Logan as my own. Alas, nothing has changed since my last update.

* * *

Walking through the halls of Harvard University seemed oddly bizarre to Rory after all this time. Almost like that part of her life had never existed, even though it was just last year that she strolled through these corridors, coffee in one hand and Greg grasping her other, on her way to classes. Now, those thoughts that had at one time evoked happiness now left her unaffected and detached. And she knew why. _Logan_. He'd redefined everything for her—living, loving, laughing, happiness. With him by her side, she felt truly alive for the first time in her life. And **that** was a great feeling. With a smile on her face, she shook herself out of her thoughts as she neared her destination. Lacy had said they'd all be dining in their dorm from roughly five forty-five until six-thirty. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she contemplated the time. Five fifty-nine. She took a deep breath before pulling the door open and stepping into the building.

Moving through the dorm and down the familiar path to the dining hall, she stopped at its entrance. She spotted them at a table in the center of the room; they were all there as promised, Gina and Greg included.

She stood uneasily in front of the door fingering the ring on her left hand as she thought of Logan. 'You need to do this; to put this part of your past to rest once and for all, so you can get on with life. _Life with Logan_,' she cheered herself on. With a deep breath she grasped the door handle, pulling it open and moving fully into the cafeteria. Almost immediately feeling curious stares, Rory ignored the confused gazes and moved briskly towards her table of interest. As she got closer, her eyes narrowed into small slits at Gina and Greg. Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, she retrieved the letter and slammed it down on the table, boring her eyes into Gregory. "Care to explain what the hell this is?"

"Well Ms. Ivy League, it looks like a letter to me," Gina commented snidely.

"Shut up Gina," Rory replied angrily before returning her glare to Gregory. "Do you want to discuss this in here in front of your girlfriend and the entire school, or can we go outside and I'll humiliate you in private?"

"_Fiancée actually_," Gina correctly spitefully.

Rory snorted slightly but managed to contain her laughter. "I _said_ shut the fuck up. Are you deaf?" She didn't wait for Gina to respond before addressing Gregory again, "Like I said, are we going to do this here?" She hissed at him.

"Uhmm…" Gregory trailed off, apparently speechless to her question.

"Times up." Before Gregory could protest she began spitting words at him, "God Gregory, do you even have a brain?! Because rational thought is surely missing from your actions! I cannot even fathom what would possess you to leave this for me; and to even for a second honestly believe that anything written in this letter is remotely true."

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Greg requested abruptly.

"I gave you that choice, and now you have to deal with the consequences of you're apparent lack of verbal capacity."

"Come on Rory, be reasonable."

"Be reasonable?!" she snorted. "Was it reasonable for you to write me a letter accusing that I hurt you by moving on so easily? Was it reasonable to accuse me of publicly exploiting my relationship with Logan in pursuance of revenge? To make the absurd assumption that I'd be thrilled that you'd be willing to give us another try?? And finally, was it reasonable for you're _fiancée_ to come to _my home,_ and to tell _my fiancé_, to break up with me?"

A chorus of gasps ran through the crowd of people that had put down their forks and begun listening intently to the heated argument.

"Oh so he took my advice? Is that why you're so angry?" Gina questioned spitefully.

"No, much to you're disappointment, Logan and I are still very much engaged. I am here to finish this, once and for all." Taking a deep breath she continued, "Gina, I pity the fact that you're so dissatisfied with your own relationship, that you feel you should _attempt _to ruin mine. And Gregory," she spat, attempting to hold herself together, "I cannot believe how you have been acting since you've found out about Logan. After months of crying _day after day_ over what you did to me, I found someone that makes me happy. More so than I ever thought possible. Are you really so selfish that you cannot accept that I found someone that makes me happier than you did? I feel like an absolute idiot for wasting the five years of my life that I spent being with you. It's funny that you can know someone for so long—and never **really** know them. You know what? You two belong together, because you are both trash. This ends here. You will not see, let alone speak to, my fiancé or myself, or a restraining order will be filed. And that will be the least of your worries. If your behavior continues as it has been, you will find your lives ruined in every possible facet. You are dealing with extraordinarily powerful people here, some of the most powerful in this country, if not the world. You're playing with fire, and if you continue, be assured that you will get burned. Now if you'll excuse me." Turning on her heel, she confidently strolled out of the room, satisfied with what she'd accomplished.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think??? Comment/review please!! 


	31. Paper bag surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Only in my dreams.

* * *

It had been late when she'd gotten back to the apartment and Logan had been snoring lightly when she finally climbed into bed. She ran her hand through his hair and softly caressed his face. Even in his sleep he smiled at her touch. It wasn't until he brushed her lips softly over his that his sleepy brown eyes fluttered open. His soft smile widened at the sight of her, confirming that he hadn't just dreamt the kiss.

"Ace. You're home," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"You're so nice and warm," she sighed happily, content to be in his comforting embrace.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"It went," she said simply, pausing for a moment before she continued, "I did what I had to do."

"Nothing is going to come between us baby, you know that right? Certainly not them."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I feel like a jerk."

"Its O.K. sweetie, your intentions were good."

"I just don't want you to ever to be disappointed with me," he said softly.

"Logan," she began seriously, "there are going to be times that we fight. We're not going to agree on everything—that's just not realistic. It's important to remember that we're human, and that we all make mistakes sometimes. You've gotta look at the bright side of things; make-up sex is something to look forward to when we **do** fight. Because we _will_ make up, each and every time."

"Well-stated," Logan complimented. "I love the way you see things so rationally. Now how about that make-up sex?" he slipped in slyly.

"You don't have to ask me twice," she giggled, leaning into him to capture his lips in a sweet, but deep kiss.

* * *

_::The next morning::_

Rory felt something soft rubbing against her nose in the midst of her slumber. Opening her sleepy eyes lazily, she saw that it was Logan's nose brushing her own. With his eyes awake and alert, unlike her own, and a content smile situated on his face he whispered, "Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning sweetie. What are you doing up?"

"I have a class this morning."

"What day is it?" she inquired.

"Monday."

"I love Monday's. I don't have anything to do on Monday's."

"Well aren't you lucky?" he joked. "I'm running late because I couldn't take my eyes off of my sleeping fiancée."

"Oh sure," she said mockingly. "Blame the sleeping angel."

"Now you're referring to yourself as an angel? And you call my ego large?"

"Ha ha ha," she laughed sarcastically. "Now get going before you're even later and I convince you to skip your class."

"Push me out the door, why don't you?" He brushed a kiss across her lips before leaving the room and the apartment. "I love you!" she heard him call as he exited.

Falling back onto the bed, a small smile formed on her face. She closed her eyes and let happy thoughts of Logan take over. Sleep overcame her minutes later, as she rested with the pleasant grin still occupying her face. She was woken up by the doorbell about a half hour later. Stumbling out of bed she made her way through the apartment and to the front door. Noticing it was a frantic looking Steph through the peephole, she rushed her efforts in unlocking and opening the door. Getting an even closer view of her friend through the opened door, she saw that Steph was a wreck.

"What's the matter?!" Rory asked worriedly.

Extending a brown paper bag towards Rory, Steph stated, "Big problem."

Taking the outstretched bag a confused Rory peered into it to view its contents. "Oh no…" she replied simply, her eyes wide at seeing the assortment of pregnancy tests that sat in the bottom of the bag.

As Steph began to cry softly Rory wrapped her arms around her weeping friend, pulling her gently into the apartment. "What am I going to do?" she said in between sobs.

"Well first, you're going to explain to me what is going on. And then we're going to take these tests, and we'll go from there."

"Well, to make a long story short, it all started the week you and Logan got engaged. One night Colin and I were watching a movie and having a few drinks at my place. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, we were in bed together. It was all so impulsive and it happened so fast that the next morning we decided that it was a momentary lapse of sanity. We laughed it off, and things have been back to normal since then. With the exception of a missed period a week ago, that is."

"O.K.," Rory began, trying to gather a statement that would put her friend at ease. "It could be something else—I read somewhere that stress and anxiety can cause menstrual irregularities. You're only a week late, so that's still a possibility."

"Yeah I've heard that somewhere too. I mean people miss periods all the time, right?" Steph asked hopefully.

"Sure they do," Rory soothed. "But we should take a few of these tests to know for sure."

"Yeah I guess that would be best," Steph admitted softly, slumping her shoulders as she headed towards the bathroom with the brown bag in hand. Several minutes later she returned to the living room and sat down beside Rory on the couch.

"I made you some hot chocolate, your favorite," Rory offered with a soft smile.

"Aw thanks Rory. Comfort food."

"How long did the directions say it would take before the results showed up?"

"Two to five minutes."

"You want me to look?" Rory offered kindly.

"Would you?" Steph voice sounded scared, but relieved that she wouldn't be the first to know the results.

"Of course," Rory said, placing her hand over her friends in a comforting gesture. "Everything's going to be alright. No matter what that test says, Colin will be there for you."

"I'm glad that you're so sure of that, because I'm having some serious doubts here. Now stop stalling and go see if I'm going to be a mommy." While she managed to joke lightly, Rory noticed that she looked terrified.

As she stood and began to walk to the bathroom, Rory sent a reassuring glance toward a very tense Steph. Upon her arrival in the bathroom she felt a knot form in her stomach as she noticed all five of the tests carefully arranged on the sink counter. Nervous for her friend, she ambled slowly over to the sink and peered down at the tests. The tests stared up at her almost threateningly as she carefully read the instructions to go along with each. Pregnant. _Maybe that one was a mistake_. Pregnant. _O.K., maybe that one's a mistake too_. Pregnant. _This isn't good_. Pregnant. _This is bad_. Pregnant. _Very bad_. As she carefully gathered up all five of the positive tests, she mindlessly discarded them in the trashcan beside the sink before numbly returning to the living room.

"Hey momma," she said softly as she took a seat beside Steph.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Really." At this confirmation, Steph's eyes glazed over with tears. Without hesitation Rory pulled her friend towards her in a tight embrace. "It's going to be O.K."

"How do you know that?"

"Colin cares about you. And you care about him too. I mean, it seems neither of you could ever come to terms with it, but it's obvious that what you two share is something different than friendship. Just because you've never admitted to it, doesn't mean it's not there. Now you have to. You're going to have a baby."

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Steph diverted Rory's statements expertly.

"All the time."

"With Gregory? Or Logan?"

"With Greg I never really thought about having kids; I didn't have to because it was expected. That's the path that we were on: marriage, kids, living in our hometown. I never had to imagine our future because it was pre-planned. There were no more surprises. But with Logan…everyday is different. I don't mind not knowing where we'll settle down permanently, because I know I'll be happy as long as I'm with him. I can't stop myself from actually _wanting_ to have kids with him."

"You guys are going to be great parents when the time comes," Steph admitted, looking down—discouraged of her current predicament.

"And you and Colin are going to be great parents in nine months." While this comment elicited no spoken response from her distressed friend, Steph dropped her head to Rory's shoulder and closed her eyes in an attempt to momentarily escape the current situation.

After a few minutes of silence, Rory finally spoke. "How about we go spend the rest of the day getting pampered at the spa? We'll forget all about babies for the rest of the day, and we'll just relax. How does that sound?"

Again Steph made no verbal reply, but picked her head up from Rory's shoulder and stood up from the couch. Taking this as a yes, Rory grabbed her keys and her purse, and they were out the door without a second thought.

* * *

_::Two hours later::_

"Rory, are you home?" Logan yelled through the apartment, as Finn and Colin trailed in behind him. The boys met up together after their classes and had grabbed some lunch together. They'd tried to reach the girls to join them, but neither was answering their cell phone. Having stopped at Steph's apartment on their way up, they'd found it empty. So they figured that they were at Logan and Rory's. They were wrong.

"I wonder where they are," Colin contemplated.

"Probably shopping or something," Finn offered.

"It's not like either of them to not answer their cells," Logan commented worriedly.

"Or leave a note," Colin added, slightly frantic.

"Geesh, give them some freedom daddies," Finn joked. "Rory's had a rough week, and I'm sure Steph is with her trying to cheer her up."

"Yeah, I bet you're right."

"Are you two pansies up for a drink?" Finn offered in hopes of distracting both Logan and Colin's worries.

"Yeah, sure," they agreed simultaneously.

"O.K., good. You pour those while I go powder my nose," he smirked, prodding off to the bathroom.

"That man has the bladder the size of a peanut," Colin chuckled.

Shaking his head, Logan grabbed three cups from behind the bar and poured the scotch generously into each glass. Handing Colin a glass, and grabbing his along with Finn's, he led the way over to the couch and flipped on the television.

Neither boy noticed Finn's dazed expression as he walked into the room and sat in one of the empty armchairs. As he calmly reached for his drink that sat of the glass end table, he managed to get a phrase out, "Go look in the bathroom."

"What?" Colin asked, confused and a little taken aback at Finn's uneasy comment.

"In the trash. Go. Look."

Logan's eyes darted back and forth between Colin and Finn. Slowly, both he and Colin rose from their seats and walked in the direction of the bathroom. Minutes later, they both returned to where Finn sat, both of their expression's matching his.

Colin was the first one to speak, "Rory's pregnant."

"Five tests say that you are correct," Finn concurred.

"I'm going to be a daddy," Logan said to no one in particular. A small smile began to form on his lips.

"You're going to be a daddy," both boys repeated as a full-fledged grin took occupancy on Logan's face.

"We're going to have a baby."

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh... Comment/review pretty please!!


	32. It is?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Gilmore Girls—a girl can only dream...

"When are you going to tell Colin?" Rory questioned Steph as they stepped out of Rory's car. The girls had spent the entire afternoon at Très Jolie Day Spa in nearby Southbury. Their indulgence in massages and skin treatments had done little to get her current quandary off of her mind.

"As my water breaks," she replied semi-seriously.

"Steph…" Rory warned gently.

"Do I have to tell him?" she whined.

"I think he's going to notice eventually."

"Ugh. I need a drink."

"No can do missy," Rory reprimanded lightly. "Although I could use one myself," she teased gently, softly attempting to make the situation a slightly less severe.

"You're gonna need it if you're going to be able to deal with me for the next nine months."

Out of the corner of her eye Rory noticed a meek smile form on her friends face as she attempted to return the mild humor. Draping her arm around Steph's anxious shoulders they walked the rest of the way into their building in comfortable silence.

"Can we go to my apartment?" Steph asked. "I will bet money that Colin is up at your place with the boys. It's not time to face him just yet."

"Of course. Let me go upstairs to change into something comfy and I'll bring down a movie and we can order dinner. Sound good?" Steph stepped off the elevator and on to her floor as Rory held the door open to continue their conversation.

"Like heaven. I am starving. I am eating for two now, you know."

Rory giggled softly, "Then I'll leave you in charge of ordering while I'm upstairs. You know what I like! I trust that you'll get more than enough!" Rory chirped as she pressed the button for her floor and the doors closed. Moment's later she walked through the door of her own apartment to find all three guys watching television with drinks in hand. "Hello boys. How are we today?"

"We are fan-tas-tic love!" Finn answered.

"Where have you been all day?" Colin asked curiously.

"Steph and I were in Southbury at the spa. We had made the appointments weeks ago, but it'd slipped our minds completely," she said, a slight wave of guilt washing over her as she lied to them. She quieted this feeling by assuring herself it was best—Steph wanted time to process this before anyone found out.

"Did you two have a good time getting pampered?" Logan inquired sweetly, pulling her towards him as she stood near the couch he was occupying.

"Yes, it was very relaxing," she responded collapsing into his lap. He kissed her collarbone gently, followed by her cheek, and finally her lips. "I missed you," she murmured through his kisses.

"Not as much as I missed you." After some discussion with the boys, Logan had decided to let her tell him the good news in her own time, and in her own way. That didn't mean he didn't hope she revealed the good news soon. He couldn't help but rest his hand on her stomach, smiling at the thought of her carrying their baby.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat I've gotta change and get downstairs before our food gets here," she informed the boys. "I'm starving."

"You're going to Steph's?" Colin asked, surprised that she didn't want to spend the night with Logan.

"Yeah, we're going to watch a movie and pig out."

"Oh." Logan sounded less than pleased about their plans for the night.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyeing all three of the boys.

"Yup."

"Ok…" she trailed off, unsure of why they were acting so strange. She brushed a soft kiss across Logan's cheek as she rose from his lap and headed towards their bedroom to change. In the short time that it took her to change and say a quick goodbye, the realization dawned on her. They knew. Wait. _They thought they knew_.

"Steph," she blurted out as she entered the apartment. "We have a huge problem."

"I thought we established that this morning."

"They think I'm pregnant."

"What?! Why?"

"Well," she began, "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but when I went into the apartment just now they were all acting really oddly. Logan seemed sort of put off that you and I were spending the night down here by ourselves, and they were very curious as to our sudden absence today. I know that that alone doesn't seem like they know, but Logan kept feeling my stomach in a peculiar way—the fact of which didn't occur to me until I'd left."

"Maybe you're just imagining things. We've both been a little out of sorts after we found out."

"I wish that's what it was Steph. But on my way out of there, I realized that in the midst everything this morning I'd thrown the tests in the bathroom trashcan. I hid the tests after I spoke to them, but I have a feeling they found them before I got to them. But maybe your right, maybe I'm just paranoid."

"I hope," Steph commented, worried about the situation even more so now.

"I need that drink," Rory groaned, heading over to the bar.

"Not fair."

"Life's not fair," she joked.

"Tell me about it."

As Rory finished fixing her drink she made herself comfortable on the couch with Steph, grabbed the remote and pressed play, waiting patiently for the food to arrive.

Twenty minutes later, the girls heard a knock on the locked front door. "I'll get it," Steph offered. "I should move around as much as possible now seeing as how in a few months all I'll be able to do is waddle," she rambled as she stood from the couch. Rory merely giggled and took another sip from her drink.

"Oh hey guys," she heard Steph greet from front door. "Come on in."

"We just thought we'd keep you girls company down here," Finn explained as they made their way into the TV room of Steph's apartment. "In all honesty, these boys are a total bore," he joked.

As they entered the room Rory turned her head slightly to the boys, "Couldn't stay away I see."

"Not from beautiful ladies such as yourse—"

Finn was cut off my Logan's screeching voice, "What in the hell are you doing drinking?!"

At the same moment, both Steph and Rory's face paled significantly.

"Oh god…" was all Steph could mutter.

"You can't drink!" Logan continued, "You're pregnant!"

The room was silent as Rory desperately tried to form the correct words. The trouble was that she didn't have the slightest idea what the correct words were in this situation.

"She's not pregnant," were the words that escaped from Steph's mouth, but were barely above a whisper.

"Yes she is," Colin argued. Confused looks set in on each of their faces. "We found the tests in the bathroom. We know that all of them were positive."

"Yeah sweetie," Logan added, reaching his arms around Rory. "We know…" he trailed off smiling.

"Logan," Rory started, once again searching for the perfect words to correct the situation.

"The tests weren't hers," Steph whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"What?" Al three boys responded in unison, their bewildered expressions identical.

"The tests were mine. I'm the one that's pregnant," she explained as a few of the tears escaped her eyes. "I came to Rory this morning with the tests because I was too scared to take them alone. That's why they were in your apartment Logan."

"So you're not pregnant?" Logan asked Rory quietly.

"No, not pregnant," she confirmed, not failing to notice his slumped shoulders and seemingly disappointed appearance.

Finn broke the tense silence moments later, "So…Steph. You're pregnant."

"That would be correct," she nodded lightly.

"Who?" was all Colin could say.

"We should talk about this in private," she said softly.

"What?" Logan finally spoke. "In private? Who?"

"No…" Finn trailed off, a slight smirk on his face. "It's not—it couldn't be."

"It is," Steph confirmed.

"Really?" Colin questioned.

"Would someone explain to me what is going on?" Logan was still confused.

"Colin's going to be a daddy," Steph explained in a hushed voice. Logan's confusion wore off, leaving him with the sad realization that he was no longer going to be the one preparing for fatherhood.

"I'm going to be a daddy," Colin said to no one in particular, wearing a blank expression on his face.

**A/N:** So…how was it?! Let me know, pretty please!


	33. The act of love

Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that I owned Logan. And then I woke up…

"Maybe we should go," Rory was the first to break the deafening silence in the room.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Finn agreed, eyeing Colin's vacant look, and Steph's tearful disposition. "You two should talk."

Logan had yet to speak, but let himself be pulled out the door when Rory grabbed his hand.

"I think I'm going to head home for the evening," Finn stated gently as he shut Steph's apartment door behind him and the three were standing in the hallway. "You two should probably talk as well."

"Thanks Finn," Rory nodded softly towards him. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Ror, night buddy," he called as he left the two standing outside Steph's door.

"So…" once again Rory was left searching for the suitable words in an awkward situation. "You thought I was pregnant."

"I feel stupid," Logan admitted briefly before silence ensued once again.

"Don't feel stupid baby. It was the logical explanation to what you found. Unfortunately this situation is anything but logical."

"I don't _just_ feel stupid. I feel…disappointed," he admitted breaking his fixed stare to look down at the ground.

"Hey…" she placed her hand gently on his face, urging him to look at her. "Look at me please." As his eyes met her own, her heart broke as she saw the unshed tears. "Logan, it's okay to feel disappointed."

"After I saw the tests and everything sank in, I was so thrilled. I never knew I felt that way about having kids. I loved the thought of you carrying our baby. I guess it was too good to be true."

"Don't talk like that. That time will come for us soon enough. We've got a whole lifetime to make babies sweetie, so don't you worry," she assured. "We can practice anytime you want," she added suggestively, half-joking with the lighthearted remark.

"I guess your right," he admitted, finally dropping his head to hers to drop a light, warm kiss on her lips.

"You guess?" she repeated his words as her lips found a sensitive area on his neck.

"You're right," he added emphatically as he maneuvered her kiss from his neck to his own lips.

"Let's go home honey; it's been a long day."

"Yeah, let's let Steph and Colin have your take-out. I'll whip us up some dinner."

"I hope she lets him have some. She is eating for two now."

"Yeah," Logan sighed. "She is."

Noticing his despondent expression at the mention of Steph's pregnancy she decided to try to cheer him up. "How about we skip the dinner and start that practicing now?"

His expression perked slightly at the words, "Can we?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevator, "You don't have to ask me twice."

_Meanwhile inside Steph's apartment_

"Colin," Steph begged. "Say something. Please. You haven't said anything in almost ten minutes." She moved to sit next to him on the couch, the seat that he'd resided in since the news broke.

"Are you sure?" was all he asked.

"Well I haven't gone to the doctor or anything, but there are five tests that tell me I'm pregnant."

"We should go to a doctor to make sure. The tests could be wrong."

"Colin, they're not wrong. I'm pregnant. I know I am. I can feel it."

"You could be feeling something other than being pregnant. Maybe you're sick. Maybe you have the flu. Yeah! That's it, you have the flu!"

"God Colin! I don't have the fucking flu! I'm pregnant! Jesus!" Steph yelled as tears began to stream down her face. She stood from her spot on the couch and turned to walk into the kitchen, leaving Colin alone in the room. Minutes later she heard his soft steps enter the kitchen.

"Steph…"

"What? Are you going to suggest I have some other sort of illness besides pregnancy?" she snapped bitterly.

"No," he stated gently, moving to crouch down next to her spot at the table. He brushed his hand over her back in an attempt to quiet the tears that he heard coming from her hidden face. "I'm sorry I reacted like that. I was surprised—very caught off guard."

Steph remained quiet, unsure of what to say at the particular moment. So Colin gathered his bearings and continued, "We didn't plan this, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing Steph."

"What good could come of this Colin? Honestly!" she began to get angry again. She pulled away from his tentative touch and stood to face him, her angry face leering above him.

Not knowing what to do, Colin did the only thing he could think of; in one quick movement he rose from his kneeling position to grab her face in his hands, quickly covering her lips with his own. Her body was tense against his at first, but after a few moments he felt her relax into the kiss. They stood connected for several moments before Steph pulled gently away. She opened her mouth to speak, but Colin beat her to the punch, "This could be good," were the words that came from his lips.

Taken aback by the unexpected statement, all Steph could muster was a confused, "What?"

"This baby. It could be good for us."

"I don't understand…"

"It's simple. First, there's _me_. _Me_ that has been completely in love with you since 9th grade at Andover. _Me_ that has been too scared to make my move because you are so incredibly amazing in every possible way and I'm just an occasionally nerdy, overly sensible trust-fund baby in hideous customized loafers. Then there's _this baby_. A baby that is the result of me finally making my move; the product of years and years of hiding that I am absolutely crazy about you. And then there's _you_. Which, in fact, is the only part of all of this that scares me in the least—seeing as how I have no idea how _you_ feel for me…"

A small smile began to form on Steph's face, "I never thought I'd get you to admit how unattractive those loafers are." She draped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he whispered he read her pleased expression.

"That I love you and all of your nerdiness?" she stated more rhetorically than anything else.

Smiling, he breathed a sigh of relief before capturing her lips once again.

**A/N:** Two updates in one weekend—I must realllly like you guys! Comments/reviews PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	34. Graduation Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish.

* * *

"Wake up wake up!! Today marks the beginning of the rest of your life!!" Rory chirped into Logan's ear. His sleepy eyes peeked open as a small smile appeared on his face.

"I thought that was the day that I met you," he responded sweetly, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his embrace.

Allowing her body to be taken into his arms, she responded playfully, and seemingly to an audience, "Always a charmer--even after being rudely woken up!!"

Sitting up to notice that she'd gathered both his and her families in their bedroom to view the endearing scene he finally spoke to their guests with a smile, "She couldn't be rude if she tried."

"Awww," everyone echoed in unison as she began to pose outlandishly against him for the flashes of her mother's camera.

Logan groaned at the bright flashes that blinded his tired eyes. Addressing his energetic and excited fiancée, he said in the sweetest voice he could muster, "Sweetie, are the pictures really necessary?"

Responding in an even more sugary sweet voice, "But of course _honey_. Graduating from college is a **big** deal, and I will document it until my heart is content."

Logan elicited another groan as everyone in the room began to laugh at Rory's antics, "I can't imagine what she'll be like the morning of our wedding day."

"Well, since tradition says that she isn't allowed to sleep with you the night before the wedding, I wouldn't worry mate."

"That's where you come in Finn," Rory said and she rose from the bed to pat him on the back. "To document all of essential moments that I am otherwise unable to." Not giving him much of a chance to protest, she continued, "_Anyways_, everyone out! Let's let sleeping beauty primp himself for the big day!"

Colin grumbled, "This could take all day." Logan's only response was a pillow chucked directly at Colin's head as they headed out. Everyone made their way to the dining room to grab some breakfast from the enormous buffet Rory and Steph had put together. Since Steph and Colin had begun to embrace their impending parenthood, Steph had insisted upon becoming much more domesticated; a feat that apparently required a partner in crime—Rory.

* * *

"So dear," Shira began as they settled in at the table. "Have you and Logan made a final decision as to the reception locale?"

"We're still looking. We haven't found the perfect place yet," Rory explained gently, knowing that he mother-in-law to be would disapprove of such indecision.

"You should be sure to decide soon sweetheart," she reprimanded lightly. "We wouldn't want the perfect place to be unavailable on your wedding date."

Emily butted in, "If that so happens to be the case, we'll just have the party occupying the space moved to a different location. Surely no place would turn down such a request for the Huntzberger/Gilmore merger."

"We'd rather you not refer to our marriage as though it's a business deal," Logan scolded as he breezed into the dining room.

"Ah yes, it's a union of the hearts chums," Finn declared to everyone grandly. "And let me tell you loves, it is a union of the highest romantic order. Trust me, I've walked in on some particularly romantic moments."

"FINN!" Both Logan and Rory yelled in unison.

Mitchum cleared his throat to redirect the conversation, "**Anyways**, I know we're all very excited to hear your speech Rory. I must say that that it is a mighty impressive feat to receive valedictorian honors after just a year at Yale. Your marks from Harvard were no doubt impeccable, as I'm sure your speech will be."

A rosy blush crept up onto her cheeks, "I hope it goes well. I actually had a hard time writing it."

"She wouldn't even let me help."

"Well we can't wait to hear it," her Grandfather agreed. "I don't see how it could be anything but brilliant.

And brilliant it was. Later that evening, as the five graduates sat reminiscing in Logan and Rory's apartment, tired from their long day, everyone had taken their turn in congratulating her on a job well done. Thinking back to the ceremony she was pleased as she replayed her speech in her memory.

'_To be honest, standing up here today addressing Yale's entire study body is slightly surreal to me. Four years ago I began my freshman year at Harvard University. The thought never entered my mind that four years later, I would be standing proudly before you as I prepare to receive my college diploma--__**from Yale University**__. I entered Harvard as a young, timid freshman, fearful of the inevitable hardships that plague every college student. And even as I entered Yale last September, with three years of an Ivy League education under my belt, I was just as scared as that first day of my freshmen year. I've only recently come to the realization that anything I've ever done that was ultimately worthwhile, initially scared me to death. The importance of that realization is that, as a group of students, we stand here today with the ability to say, 'I have feared the unknown, but I did not allow that fear to consume me.' It takes an uncommon amount of guts to put your dreams on the line. The courage to conquer your fears in pursuit of your dreams is an admirable attribute--one that I am proud to say that I recognize in this talented group of individuals that sits before me today. _

Someone once said, 'You can't direct the wind, but you can adjust the sails.' As we all know, life's challenges are inescapable, and often highly unexpected. It is essentially important to remember that it's how we react to these obstacles that will ultimately define us. Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. Today, the only thing that stands between us, as Yale graduates, and the top of the ladder, is the ladder itself. I feel that most people lose sight of the fact that success in life is not a destination, but it is a journey. The doing is inherently more important than the outcome. Success is not final, and failure is not fatal. It is the courage to continue that counts.'

A soft smile graced her features as she took a deep breath and continued,

'I am honored to have the opportunity to stand here today and make an impression on each of you. I will leave you with a few brief pieces of advice that I've come to embrace:

_Life can be found only in the present moment. The past is gone, the future is not yet here, and if we do not go back to ourselves in the present moment, we cannot be in touch with life. So __**stop**__ and __**take a breath**__**Live life.**__ Some people live a hundred years without really living for a minute. I, for one, don't want to reach the end of my life and feel as though I've just lived the length of it. I want to live the width of it as well.' _

It was at this moment in her speech that her eyes focused on Logan. As their stares connected, his proud expression warmed her heart. The next statement was no doubt a tribute to both him and the three other individuals flanking him in their seats, looking on proudly as well.

'_Be sure to fill each day with people that will enrich your life with love, compassion, honesty, and knowledge. If you surround yourself with people of this nature, you will undoubtedly have the strength, support, and motivation to face any adversity that blows your way. _

Make it a point to spend your time doing something that makes you happy--it's incredibly draining to live through the day doing something that you don't really even enjoy or care about. But, if you follow your dreams, at least you'll exhaust yourself doing what you love most.

Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself.

The future should be something we deserve, not something which is merely reached at the rate of 60 minutes per hour. Each one of us has worked hard to reach this milestone, so I'm here to tell you that you deserve the future. **We deserve the future**. We may not know what the future holds, but be certain that it is **we** that hold the future. So do what you will with it. Be sure to remember, however, that if there was ever a time to dare, to make a difference, to embark on something worth doing, it is now. **But**, wherever you go and whatever you do, make sure it is with all of your heart.'

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned her attention to the present conversation between her friends.

"I can't believe we're graduated," Steph sighed, leaning her head onto Colin's shoulder.

Brushing a kiss across her forehead as she closed her eyes he added," "I can't believe it either."

"I can't believe you guys are having a baby," Finn said. "And you two are getting married. God pals, I've gotta catch me a woman."

"Catch you a woman?" Rory laughed. "I didn't know women were like fish."

"Love, women are not like fish. Women are women. But the process of getting a girlfriend is strikingly similar to that of catching a fish."

"Do tell Finn," Steph urged.

"You see, fishermen use a net or a fishing pole to lure the fish in. The human analogy, or at least the Finn analogy, to that net or pole is an uncanny combination of my charm and good-looks," he explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know why I even asked."

"You'll see," Finn snuffed his nose at them. "Soon I'll have nabbed me a shark."

"I'm guessing that the analogy to a shark is a beautiful woman?" Logan asked tentatively.

"You got it. See mate, we're on the same page. At least someone here understands me," Finn exclaimed, patting Logan on the back.

"Of course buddy. I mean, I caught Rory using my extra long pole," he winked.

"You're such a pervert," Rory giggled as she elbowed him. "So mama," Rory addressed Steph using her new nickname for her, "How are you feeling?"

"Well this morning sickness should be called all-day sickness. It took all of my power not to puke in the middle of the ceremony today. Thankfully I have less than one month left of my first trimester and they say it mostly stops after that."

"I can't believe you guys are going to be parents," Rory said in a wistful tone.

"God help your child," Logan joked, only to receive identical dirty looks from Steph and Colin.

"I personally can't wait for little Finnieus to arrive," Finn exclaimed seriously. "I am going to be the coolest Uncle ever. You know, women dig guys with babies."

"No, no Finn," Steph said warningly, "You will not be using my child as bait for women."

"You're no fun."

Ignoring their banter, Logan rose from his seat, "Can I get anyone a drink?"

"Please," Colin responded.

"Obviously," Finn said.

"No thanks," was the matching response from Steph and Rory.

"You haven't been drinking lately Rory," Colin noticed thoughtfully. "Anything to report to the group?"

Laughing at is obvious curiosity she responded, "No, nothing to report."

"_But soon maybe_?" Steph inquired excitedly.

Looking at Logan as if almost for support she explained further, "We're not trying, per say, but if it happened naturally we would be happy."

"So your not on birth control anymore? Not that it works anyways," she laughed good-naturedly at the situation she was in.

"I'm going to stop this conversation before it reaches periods and ovulation cycles," Logan urged gently as she handed the guys their drinks.

While each one of them ceased their interrogation of the young couple, knowing, suspicious, but supportive smiles were being subtly transmitted between the group of friends.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you guys think? Reviews/comments/ideas/constructive criticisms are welcomed!!!!

BTW, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!! Work has been nuts!! But today was a snow day so I finally got a chance to post a little something. The next chapter is already in the works, so hopefully it'll be up sooner than later!!


	35. Meant to be

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely associated with the Gilmore Girls, or it's characters.

* * *

"Remind me never to be pregnant again during the summer," Steph complained as she unbuttoned another button on her shirt. "It's freaking miserably hot."

Laughing in response Rory continued to flip through the magazine in front of her as she responded, "Well you're almost halfway there. Twenty-one more weeks more to go."

"Thanks for being my countdown. I can't believe summer is almost over; it's already the end of July. It feels like graduation was just yesterday."

"I know. Time flies when you're planning a wedding," she giggled, showing her a picture of a table setting from the bridal magazine that sat on her lap. After receiving a look that screamed 'no' from Steph, she continued to leaf through the pages.

"So how is the baby making coming?" Steph slipped into the conversation.

"Oh hush," Rory dismissed the comment.

"What?" Steph smiled deviously. "I'm just interested."

"Well the sex is out of this world if that's what you're inquiring about."

"Well, while that's good to know, I was referring to the actual results of the intercourse."

"Ew, don't call it intercourse please," Rory scrunched her nose up.

"Don't avoid the question." Steph said seriously, as a pillow flew in her direction. "Heyyyy, you don't throw pillows at pregnant people!!"

Rory's only response was a small smirk as she continued to read.

"Ugh," Steph finally relented. "I can see now that I'm not going to get any dirt out of you today. I've gotta go; Colin and I have an appointment at three." She managed to pull herself up from the chair as she made this statement. Her growing belly was often throwing her balance off.

"Good luck!!" Rory smiled cheekily at her as her pregnant moved to exit the apartment.

As Steph opened the entrance door to leave, she met Logan in passing, "Hey Huntz, good luck with her. She's not much fun today."

Letting out a small laugh he replied, "Thanks mommy. See you later." He moved further into the apartment and greeted Rory, "So what's this I hear about you being a grump today?"

"I'm not a grump. Steph's just mad because I won't divulge the intimate and detailed aspects of our sex life to her. This pregnancy has sure enhanced her inquisitiveness."

"You poor thing," he cooed, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her. "If it's any consolation, I missed you a lot today."

Turning her head to capture his lips she responded, "You miss me everyday."

"Someone's getting a big head."

"Honesty cannot be deemed egotistical," she retorted.

"You sure are on your game today."

"Everyday."

"I can see I'm not going to win, so I surrender."

"It's best that way," she smiled slightly. "So how was your day?"

"Long. Mitchum insisted that I sit in on this morning's meeting—which lasted for a grand total of two hours and thirty-nine minutes. And someone," he emphasized, "has been ignoring my mothers phone calls all day, thus causing her to call my cell and office phone incessantly all afternoon."

Rory elicited a small giggle, as a smirk appeared on her face.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Putting on her most guiltless expression, she looked at him with innocent eyes while mindlessly twirling her engagement ring around her finger. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I see," he glanced at her, fully knowing she was trying to put one past him. "Anyways, what's on your agenda for this evening?"

"Oh you know, I was thinking that, maybe," she paused as she ran her hand across his chest and looked up at him, "after dinner we could spend the night holed up together. Take a bath, enjoy some time alone…you know, relax," she finished in a rather seductive voice. Her lips were hovering centimeters away from his as she spoke, her expressive eyes melting him instantly.

"Mhmmm," he moaned slightly, covering her pink lips with his own lightly, before pulling away only slightly to respond fully, "That sounds perfect. We could skip the dinner part, and get straight to that relaxing," he murmured, working his lips along her jaw, and down to her neck, nibbling lightly on her skin—the way he knew she loved.

Doing her best to ignore the warmth that flushed her body at his gentle bite, she feigned shock, "Skip dinner? Do you even know me Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Mhmm," he continued to work his lips along her collarbone, despite her weak attempt to deter his actions. "Have I mentioned to you today that I cannot wait until I can call you Mrs. Huntzberger?" he asked rhetorically, pausing only to give her an honest, meaningful look as the words escaped from his mouth.

She melted as his eyes looked into her own. "Let's forget dinner," she smiled softly as her hand found it's way to the nape of his neck, only to tangle her fingers in the short hairs, pulling his head toward hers, causing their lips to collide. Her lips parted slightly, and his tongue entered her mouth, deepening the kiss.

In one swift move he'd scooped her up in his arms, pulling away slightly to smirk at her, "Practicing for the wedding night." He carried her into the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot, neither planning to emerge anytime soon.

* * *

They lay in bed nearly two hours later, still undressed and enjoying the warmth from their contact.

"Our relationship moved fast," Rory broke the comfortable silence abruptly, but casually.

Still, caught off guard by her unexpected comment he responded simply, "Yes it did."

"Not that I mind," she felt compelled to add to her original comment, hoping it would counteract any negative implication that he may have assumed.

"Well that's good," he said coolly, "I don't mind either."

She giggled, glad that the comment hadn't freaked him out. "I only said something because lately I've been thinking…" she trailed off.

Unable to read her, a spark of worry ran through his body, "Thinking about what?"

"Just about how different this relationship is from the one I had with Greg." Noticing his tense expression, she brushed her fingertips across his cheek and added, "I didn't mean to bring him up as a sore subject sweetie. I meant the difference was a positive one."

"What do you mean?" he inquired, curious as to her line of thought.

"Greg and I dated for a long time. We had good times and bad ones, and sure, I even loved him at one point in time. But I don't think that in all the time I knew him, dated him, or planned to marry him, that I really ever fell in love with him. But with you, I fell in love with you almost immediately. And that feeling, it grows every day." A smile crept up onto his face, melting all of his previous tension away. "Did I ever tell you about the day he proposed to me?"

He took note that her face wasn't wistful, not that he expected it to be. "No, not specifically. That first night you moved in here you gave me the readers digest version of your relationship and the breakup, but no real sordid details were discussed of the former."

"Do you mind?" she inquired for his permission to relay the story.

"Sure," he granted, curious for a reason he couldn't pinpoint.

"It wasn't anything extravagant or well-thought out—to be honest it was rather simple. We were home from school and we went out one night with a group of friends. Not exactly the most romantic scene for a proposal in my opinion, but it was certainly a surprise, which I think was his main intent. I went to the bar to order a drink while talking to a friend, and when I distractedly reached out to grab my drink from the bartender, the ring box was placed in my hand. No down on one knee, or anything like it."

Logan nodded, slightly uneasy at hearing the story of her first engagement, but nonetheless still interested in the remainder of the tale. His silence urged her to continue.

"When I could finally tear my stare away from the box that sat in my hand, I turned to face him fully. He merely asked, 'Marry me?' and continued to stare at me expectantly. I shouldn't have been surprised; I know it was coming. And in general, I was looking forward to it…I think."

"What do you mean?"

A thoughtful pause surrounded them briefly, before she set out to explain further, "Marriage was expected of us, by everyone. We had been together so long that it was the obvious next step. I had time to prepare myself for the proposal…so I can't say I was really surprised when it actually happened."

He sensed a 'but' in her tone. "But?"

"I never could have prepared myself, or even fathomed, the feeling that I got when I saw that ring box…" she paused slightly. "I felt as though I was suffocating, and I was completely nauseous. But, I did the only thing that I could think of—because of what everyone expected of me—I said yes."

"So you'd wanted to say no?"

"I don't know… At that point in time my mind was overriding my heart, and it was easy to convince myself with logic that it was the right choice to make."

"I see," he said, unsure of how else to respond.

"It wasn't like that when you proposed. The only thing I could think of was saying yes before you changed your mind," she giggled softly.

"Change my mind? Are you crazy?" Logan said, tickling her gently.

"Crazy for you."

"Corny too," he laughed. Turning serious once more he added, "Thank you for telling me Ace."

"I just wanted you to know that I think even though our relationship has moved fast, that following my heart has put me right where I am supposed to be. And I cannot wait to be married to you, to make babies with you, and grow old with you."

"Me too Ace. Me too," he sighed and kissed her on her forehead. "We're right where we're meant to be."

* * *

**A/N:** Two updates in one night!! I hope everyone is as excited about that as I am!! Comments/reviews PLEASE! 


	36. Impossibilities possibilities

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own anything remotely associated with the Gilmore Girls and/or Logan Huntzberger.

* * *

"You ruined it!!" Steph's screeching voice entered the apartment where Colin, Logan, Finn, Seth, and Rory sat in the living room. 

"Ruined what sweetheart?" Colin asked, confused at her sudden outburst that seemed to be directed at him.

"I told you that I didn't want to know the sex of the baby! I wanted to be surprised! And what do you do? You tell your mother the sex of the baby! And she just left a message on the apartment phone saying how excited she was that it's a girl!" she huffed, her eyes burning into him.

He looked guilty and upset at her distraught nature, but was obviously struggling for an acceptable response.

Sensing his need for help Rory interjected, "Stephie…I don't think Colin meant for you to find out."

He nodded vigorously, "I didn't. I had no idea she was going to call." Once again he was at a loss for words beyond the ones he'd just uttered.

"But hey," Logan helped, "you're having a little girl." His smile seemed to be contagious for the almost eight and a half month pregnant, blonde-haired beauty standing before him.

As her anger subsided, she finally allowed the realization to sink in. A baby girl. "Colin," her tone was different, almost in awe, "We're going to have a baby girl." She paused momentarily before continuing, screeching this time, "Ahhhh!!! A baby girl!!!!"

Everyone smiled as they watched her mood turn positive.

"Congratulations guys," Logan smiled, patting Colin on the back, and moving to give Steph a kiss on the cheek.

"Indeed loves, this is delightful news," Finn exclaimed exuberantly.

"Awww Stephie," Rory cooed, "This is so great!!"

"I would suggest a toast," Seth laughed, "But the lady of the hour cannot drink."

"Thanks Seth, it's the thought that counts." Turning to Rory she asked, "Ror, what time do we have to be there?" She was speaking in reference to the last dress fitting that was scheduled for late that afternoon.

"Not until four-thirty," she answered. "But my doctor had a cancellation, so I finally got an appointment about these headaches I've been having. That's at two-thirty. Do you want to come with me there, and we can go to the fitting after? Or do you want to meet me at the dress store?"

"Sure I'll come. Maybe I'll be able to swipe a few more of those parenthood pamphlets. I only had enough time to grab a few from the assortment when you went in for that stomach flu last month."

Everyone began to laugh at her seriousness. "Okay then. We should get going then," she said, noticing the time on her watch. Throwing a light jacket over her outfit, she kissed Logan goodbye, and went to help Steph rise from the armchair.

"Bye boys!!" They both echoed on their way out.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Logan went to fix the boys a round of drinks. 

"Is Rory O.K.?" Finn asked Logan worriedly. "She's looking worn out lately—like she's lost some weight. And now the headaches."

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine once this wedding planning is over. My mother and her grandmother have been running her into the ground with all of the details and decisions. Plus, her mom and Luke are broken up, so she's been helping her mom deal with that."

"She's been so great with Steph throughout the whole pregnancy," Colin started. "Even though things are going so well between us, sometimes I can't figure out how to deal with her and these hormonal mood swings. But Rory steps right in and calms her down in a way that I can't even comprehend. If it weren't for her, I'm sure Steph would've kicked me out by now," he said semi-seriously, causing the boys to chuckle.

Logan smiled proudly, "She does have a way with people, doesn't she?"

"I still can't believe that Logan Huntzberger, Hartford's biggest playboy, is going to be married in two weeks."

"Ex-playboy," Logan corrected.

"It was an unexpected turnaround, mates! Alas, we couldn't be happier about it!" Finn proclaimed boisterously. Quieting, and becoming uncharacteristically more sober, "You two give the rest of us some hope that there is someone out there meant specifically for us."

"That's sweet Finn," Colin laughed. "Very touching."

"I'll drink to that," Logan remarked as he finished distributing the drinks, holding up his glass.

* * *

"Ms. Gilmore?" the receptionist called through an open door. 

"That's me," Rory answered. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I know that you don't like blood or needles," she said to Steph.

"Of course I'll come, that's what friends are for. Besides, you hate having blood drawn more than I do. You'll need someone to hold your hand, if you have to have any of that done."

They both followed the woman to the triage station, where they recorded Rory's weight and blood pressure. Eventually the woman led them to a small examination room. "Doctor Evans will be right in."

"Thanks," Rory responded to the nurse. As she left, Rory turned to Steph, "I hate going to the doctor."

"I know you do. I'm not very fond of it either. Just think, in less than two months I'll be confined to a hospital bed, squeezing a child the size of a watermelon out of my body. To be honest, I'm convinced that my child is the size of the jolly green giant."

Rory laughed out loud, "I'm sure it just feels that way." As she continued to giggle at Steph's serious face, the door to the exam room opened, and Rory's doctor walked in.

"Hello Rory, how are you today?" Dr. Evans inquired.

"I'm doing well. You remember my friend Stephanie."

"Ah yes I do. Glowing even more than the last visit you accompanied Ms. Gilmore to. How much longer do you have, dear?"

"About a month and a half. It's a girl," Steph boasted proudly.

"A girl! How wonderful!!" Dr. Evans smiled brightly. "Congratulations sweetheart," she said, touching Steph's belly lightly.

"Thank you very much."

"Now Rory, what brings you here today?"

"In general I've been feeling sort of under the weather lately. However, I'm sure that is most likely due to the stress of the last minute wedding preparations. But I've been having consistent headaches as well."

"How long have you been getting these headaches?"

"For the past month or so."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Just general fatigue. I've been very stressed, as I mentioned."

"Our records show that you've lost a significant amount of weight since you're last visit," she stated. "Twelve pounds to be exact."

"Stress?" Rory questioned.

"Possibly. Have you been sick at all? Any vomiting?"

"Well I came in last month complaining of the stomach flu. You gave me some antibiotics, but they didn't really touch it. It's been sort of off and on since then. I've been eating though,"

"Enough?"

"Like I said, I've been stressed with the planning."

"Well sweetie that could be the cause. A lack of nutrients is a viable explanation for headaches."

"So eat more?"

"In general, yes. But I still want to run a blood test, just in case."

"In case of what?" Steph interjected.

"The antibiotics that I gave her for the flu last month should have worked. And if she's still having symptoms, along with the current ones she's citing, I just want to be absolutely sure that all is okay. The triage report says that you're running low grade fever as well, which is abnormal, and a concern."

"Okay…" Rory said hesitantly.

"No worries dear. I'll just go get the nurse and we'll draw the blood right in here, O.K.?"

"Sure."

* * *

Minutes later Dr. Evans returned with an older woman, "Rory, this is Nurse Goodrich. She'll be drawing your blood today." 

"Hi," was the meek response from Rory.

Steph moved to her side, noticing her reaction to the needles that the nurse was currently setting up.

"Hello sweetie. We'll try to make this as quick as possible," the old woman smiled gently, putting Rory at slight ease.

"Now Rory," Dr. Evans interrupted. "I'm going to take this opportunity to ask you just a few more questions. It'll also help to keep your mind off the needle."

"Okay," she responded, fidgeting nervously, still unable to take her focus off the old woman's actions.

"Do you take any vitamins dear?"

"No."

"How often do these headaches occur?"

"They're pretty consistent, generally. For the past month I've had a headache about every other day, if not everyday."

"Do any other symptoms present as consistent with the headaches?"

"Just the overall fatigue, and the occasional nausea from the flu I can't shake," she explained as the nurse began to draw her blood, causing her grip on Steph's hand to tighten. Looking away from her arm and to her doctor, the doctor was nodding as she spoke.

"Are your menstrual cycles regular?" Dr. Evans continued her questioning.

"Typically yes."

"And the date of the beginning of your last period?"

"September 16th."

"And all was normal?" the doctor pressed.

"It was almost a week early, and very light. Not exactly normal, but a period nonetheless. That happens sometimes, I guess."

"Yes, yes it does."

"Okay, all done Miss," the old woman said, placing a bandage where she had extracted the blood.

"Is that all the questions Dr. Evans?" she asked, relieved that the needles were being put away.

"Yes, dear. Now just a urine sample, and that will be it," Dr. Evans replied, holding out a specimen cup for Rory to take.

Taking the cup Rory smiled at the older woman, "Thank you Dr. Evans. I appreciate it."

"No problem dear, it's what I do. Now do you have any questions for me?"

"When will I receive the results of these tests?"

"Well we have our own lab in the building, so the tests will be done aw soon as we get them down there. It shouldn't be more than a half hour or so, if you'd like to wait around for the results. Once I look over the report, I could discuss it with you. Otherwise I can have the receptionist schedule a follow-up appointment so that you can come in and we can go over everything."

"I think I'll wait," she said, fingering the cup in her hands. "If you don't mind Steph."

"Of course not. We can go to the café next door and come back after."

"Yeah, I could use some coffee. I'm exhausted."

"Now just leave the specimen in the bathroom when you're finished, and we'll see you in about a half hour."

"Okay," she nodded, prodding off to the ladies room, leaving Steph alone with Dr. Evans.

"Do you think everything's okay?" Steph asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes dear. I wouldn't worry. I have a feeling things are just fine."

"Really? Because I felt like you were getting at something in there?" she stated the question.

"I shouldn't say much sweetheart, but why don't you do her a favor and treat her to coffee. Decaf," Dr. Evans winked slightly before disappearing back into one of the exam rooms.

At the mention of decaf, a small smile appeared on Steph's face.

"What's with the smirk?" Rory asked as she appeared from behind the bathroom door.

"Nothing. Just thinking that in a month or so I'll have a little girl to take care of." Rory only smiled in response. "Come on. I'll treat you to a cup of coffee."

* * *

"As much as I will always be appreciative of coffee, I have to admit that that cup was a bad one. Ugh, almost like decaf."

"Should've gone with the hot chocolate," Steph smiled at her knowingly. "The whip cream was delicious."

They reached the doctors office quickly and opened the main door.

"Ms. Gilmore!" the receptionist noted her entrance almost immediately. "Dr. Evans is ready for you."

"Already?" 'That was quick,' she thought.

"Already."

"Come on Steph," Rory pulled her round friend along through the corridor and to the destination office.

"Ah, there you are," Dr. Evans looked up from her seat at her desk.

"Are we late? I didn't think we'd been gone nearly a half hour."

"No, the tests were quicker than planned. Why don't you two have a seat?"

The two girls entered the room fully, closing the door behind them, and settling into the plush chairs in front of the desk.

"So, what's the verdict? Am I dying?" she joked lightly.

"Actually the opposite."

"Well that's good to hear, I like living," she continued. "So…"

"You're pregnant."

Steph smiled widely.

"I'm what?" Rory was confused and shocked at her statement.

"Pregnant," Steph repeated. "With child. As I am."

"But…how?"

"Well, generally when a man and a woman," Dr. Evans began to joke as well.

"I know that. But this is impossible."

"On the contrary," Steph argued. "You told me that you're not on the pill anymore. And I know for sure you're having sex…generally, that's all it takes." Dr. Evans nodded.

"No, it's not possible. I got my period in the middle of September. Logan left for London that same week. He got back two days ago. We haven't had sex since he got back because I haven't been feeling well." She was beginning to look distressed; Steph could tell.

"Dear," Doctor Evans began, "It is entirely possible. Only an ultrasound will confirm the final conception date, but I suspect that you got pregnant during the first week of September."

"But I got my peri—."

She was cut off by Dr. Evans explanation, "You had implantation bleeding." Rory looked confused. "About 6-12 days after conception, the embryo implants itself into the uterine wall. Some women will experience spotting as well as some cramping. That is considered implantation bleeding, and it is what I assume you experienced beginning on the 16th of September. And with today being October 26th, rough calculations would make you nearly seven and a half weeks pregnant."

Her hand went to her stomach immediately, a disbelieving look on her face. Steph's hand found her other hand and squeezed it gently.

The doctor continued, "Pregnancy explains each of your symptoms; the headaches, fatigue, and nausea are all common signs of pregnancy. The low-grade fever is also a common symptom of early pregnancy. The weight loss can be attributed to the morning sickness, as well as not eating enough. That's something I'm going to have to ask you to work on. I don't want you to lose any more weight."

Nodding in understanding, then looking to her right at Steph, and then back at the Doctor she finally spoke, "So…really?" she asked hopefully. "You're sure?"

"Yes sweetheart, both the blood test and the urinalysis confirmed it. You can celebrate, because it's for real."

Rory let out a breath that she wasn't even aware she'd been holding, as happy tears streamed down her face. "Steph!" Even before she got the word out, Steph had already pulled herself out of her seat, and had wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Congratulations mommy," she smiled through watery eyes, using the nickname Rory had used so frequently in the past eight months for her.

Pulling back only slightly, she let the word wash over her. Mommy.

**A/N:** Review pleaseeeeeee.


	37. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Gilmore Girls.

* * *

It was nearly four-fifteen before Rory and Steph got into Rory's car to head over to the bridal store that would be fitting the girl's dresses. Rory hadn't said much since they left the doctors office, but her smile sat firmly in its place.

"I can't believe you're going to be a mommy. We're going to be mommies together!! This is so exciting!" Steph exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement about the news.

"I know…it seems so surreal right now," she replied in a dazed voice. "It doesn't feel real yet."

"Oh my goodness, Logan is going to be so excited!! When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know…soon. I want it to be perfect."

"Anytime will be perfect, because this is the **perfect** news!" she said happily, flipping on the radio and bouncing along with the songs, as they rode through New Haven.

* * *

"We're here!" The two exited the shiny BMW and entered the lavish store, only to find Emily in a panic.

"Rory! Stephanie!" she gushed dramatically. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Leaning over to kiss her Grandma on the cheek, "Hello Grandma. We're not late, are we?"

"Just a few minutes dear. Sent Shira and I into a bit of a panic. But all is well now that you two have arrived. Your mother is in the dressing room as we speak."

"Have the Harvard girls arrived yet?" Rory asked, referring to her other bridesmaids, aside from Steph and Rosemary.

"Not yet sweetie," Shira answered as she waltzed into the room. "Rosemary just arrived a few minutes ago, so we sent her right in to try on the dress. It's good to see you dear; you're looking lovely as always," her soon-to-be mother-in-law said as she kissed her cheek. "Stephanie honey. Look at you, growing more every time I see you. Tell me, are you terribly excited?"

"Oh yes. I can hardly believe it's almost time. I feel so unprepared," Steph admitted.

"I think every first time mommy feels unprepared no matter how prepared she is. You'll be a wonderful mother, that I'm sure of."

"Thank you Shira."

Rory noticed the storeowner enter the room, followed by her mother in the gorgeous Narcisco Rodriguez dress Rory had chosen for her maid of honor. It was a deep blue v-neck dress with a twist-knot bodice and a slight empire waist. The back of the dress delved into a deep v-neck as well. The bridesmaid's dresses were identical, but rather in a light blue shade.

"My child!" her mother shouted at the sight of her. "It's been too long!!"

"Mom," she said, walking up to her, "I saw you last week."

"A week too long. So…how do I look?" she asked, mocking the style network show they so often watched together.

"I must say that I have exquisite taste. The color definitely brings out your eyes."

"Or that I make any piece of clothing look fab-u-lous."

"Rory!" Rose, the storeowner called. "Let's get you dressed."

She turned to her mother, who was already pouting. "Sure, you just get here and you're leaving me already."

"I'll be right back mom," she laughed at her mom's antics.

Disappearing into the back of the store and into the main bridal dressing room with Rose, she slipped out of her clothes, and Rose assisted her in getting situated into her dress. She slipped into the heels she'd be wearing, and made her way back out to the showroom, where everyone was chatting comfortably. Everyone had arrived by now, meaning the entire female-half of her wedding party. As she strode into the room, all talking ceased, as they were all captivated by how gorgeous she looked in the Carolina Herrera dress—a Cinderella inspired gown, ivory in color, with a duchesse satin strapless bodice, and a silk and satin organza full-pleated skirt.

Tears welled up in Lorelei's eyes, moved by seeing her only child in her wedding gown, looking so…perfect.

"Wow Rory, you look amazing," Christina commented, finally breaking the silence and the stares.

Kylie agreed, "Logan is going to be speechless."

Rory laughed nervously, "Let's hope not."

"Rose," Shira said, moving closer to her soon to be daughter-in-law. "It seems you'll have to take the dress in a bit." She motioned to the way Rory appeared to be holding the dress up slightly.

"Yes," Rose nodded. "I could've sworn the measurements were precise at last month's meeting."

"I would advise you to tell them not to take it in Rory," Steph whispered softly to her best friend. "I'm sure you'll be gaining some weight in the next two and a half weeks. I sure did about you're stage."

"What are you two girls whispering about?" Lorelei inquired, eyeing the two suspiciously.

Looking between Steph and her mother, she was very unsure of what to say. "Nothing."

Emily interjected, "Rory darling, come here so Rose can take it in."

"Actually Grandma," Rory began, looking at Steph for some guidance. "I think I'll leave it like this."

"Nonsense. Your dress will fall down if it stays like this. Unless you plan of magically gaining all of the weight back that you seem to have lost."

"Something's going on here," Lorelei continued to pry, pointing her finger in between Steph and Rory.

"No, mom. Nothing is going on," she insisted, feeling uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her. She was thankful when Rose's assistant strode by, unaware of the staring contest that was mounting.

"Would any of you ladies care for some coffee, a cappuccino maybe? Or perhaps a glass of wine or champagne." she offered, as was standard at such high-end stores, especially to such distinguished costumers.

This threw Lorelei off her game slightly, in terms of her question. "Coffee? I'd love some. Black please. And one for my daughter too," she said out of habit, motioning to Rory.

"Oh no thank you," Steph butted in. "She'll have a glass of orange juice if you have it."

Rory threw daggers at Steph, knowing that this would tip her mother off. And she was correct; the pieces were falling into place in her mother's head.

"You're pregnant!" she took a step back and pointed a finger at her daughter. All eyes once again focused on Rory, unsure if the outburst was an accusation, or the truth.

"Lorelei, as fabulous as that would be, that's impossible. Look at how much weight the child has lost," Shira argued.

"I was the same way when I was pregnant with her. Couldn't eat a thing for almost two months, and when I did, it didn't stay with me long. I lost almost fifteen pounds in those first two months," she stated matter-of-factly, seemingly forgetting that she'd just realized her only daughter was pregnant.

"I've only lost twelve so far, but I'm not quite two months yet," Rory said quietly, but everyone went silent at the soft statement.

Lorelei turned from facing Shira to look at her daughter, "My baby's going to have a baby?"

"Looks that way," Rory confirmed to her mother, and everyone else in the room. "I'm approximately seven and a half weeks. We won't know anything else until the first ultrasound," she said, a soft smile rising to her lips.

At her confirmation, the room erupted into cheers, as everyone moved to Rory to hug her, Lorelei first of course. Once everyone had gotten their chance to congratulate her, the questions continued.

"How did Logan react?" Shira asked, teary eyed once again.

"Logan doesn't actually know about it yet. I found out this afternoon, actually. Steph and I came straight from my appointment—which was originally scheduled to determine the cause of some headaches I've been having. I walk in there with a headache, I walk out pregnant. Who would have thought?" she giggled, pleased that everyone was so thrilled and excited about the pregnancy. Everyone laughed right along with her.

"So how are you going to tell him?"

Rory smiled inwardly; she already knew exactly how she was going to tell him.

"You'll see," she grinned. "Now let's do this people so I can go home to tell my man we're having a BABY!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands above her head.

* * *

Within two hours, all the dresses were fitted and ready to be worn for the wedding, with the exception of the bride's. Rory had one more fitting, scheduled for the 8th, to determine the final alterations on her dress. And after making some necessary stops, the two expectant mothers arrived back at their apartment building, ready to put her plan into action.

"What did Colin say they were doing?" Rory asked as they entered the lavish lobby and stepped onto the elevator.

"The three of them are playing a game of poker in your apartment."

"Perfect. And you'll distract them? Make sure Logan doesn't go into the bedroom until I come out?"

"I may have to exercise some restraint in him not following you into the bedroom like a puppy dog, but I'll manage."

"Perfect," she clapped her hands excitedly. "Thank you so much Stephie," she draped her arm around her friend's shoulders as they exited the elevator and walked the length of the hallway, "for everything today."

"That's what best friends are for," Steph smiled, genuinely ecstatic for her. She opened the door to Rory and Logan's apartment, and the two entered.

"Honey, I'm home!" Rory called out.

"Sweet pea, I'm in here!" she heard Finn call out.

"Hey boys," Steph greeted as they entered the living room. She collapsed immediately next to Colin, resting her head tiredly on his shoulder.

"Long fitting?" Logan asked, pulling Rory towards him.

"Very long."

"Everything is all set now though, right?"

"Noooo," Rory exaggerated the word. "I have to go back," she complained, scrunching her nose.

"Why? I thought today was the final fitting."

"Well apparently the bride needs a final-final fitting," she whined.

"Well maybe if the bride wasn't such the size of a toothpick, her dress would fit."

Rory sent Steph a look that said, 'Like I can control morning sickness. Or my aversion to food lately.' Steph laughed at the look.

"What are you laughing at?" Colin asked, rubbing her belly.

"What?" Steph asked, caught off guard.

Interrupting his question, Rory interjected, "I'll be right back. I just want to change."

Logan held her tight, "Can I come?"

"No mister. You finish your game. I'll be back in a jiffy."

He pouted at her, but continued to play the game as she walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind her. Several minutes later she appeared at the door again, asking Logan a question, "Sweetie, do you know where those black sweats of mine are? I can't find them anywhere."

"Hmm?" he asked, distracted by the game. Realizing what her question was he answered vaguely, "Maybe the maid mixed up our dry cleaning when she put it away. Check in my drawer."

"I did, but I don't see how you can find anything in there. They are such a mess. Can you come look for me?"

He still wasn't looking at her, but merely answering her questions as he played the game, so she smiled widely at the wink Steph sent her way.

"Do you really need to wear them right now Ace? I'm sort in the middle of the game here."

"But they're my most comfy pair," she whined. "Besides, wasn't it you that wanted to join me in the bedroom just a few minutes ago?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbled, putting a card down and standing up. Once he'd turned his back to the guys and made his way to the bedroom, Steph put her finger to her lips, shushing any noises coming from either Colin or Finn. Once he'd disappeared inside the bedroom, she grabbed both their hands, pulling them to just outside the bedroom door, where they were hidden, but could still see inside.

"What are we—," Finn started to ask in a hushed whisper, but was cut off by Steph's hand across his mouth.

_Meanwhile, inside the bedroom_

"The things I do for love," Logan mumbled as made his way to the drawers.

"Thank you honey. You know these pants are my favorite."

Pausing to kiss her, he melted at the innocent expression on her face. He smiled against her lips for a moment, before grabbing one of the handles on his drawers. The drawer. Pulling the drawer open, his breath caught in his throat. Inside the drawer, where his clothes used to sit, lay a small pile of newborn baby diapers, a green and yellow onesie, and a pair of yellow and white cashmere booties. A white envelope lay atop these items. Taking the envelop into his now shaking hands, he opened the flap and pulled out it's contents. The note inside read, 'Make room daddy…I'm moving in!' He turned around to face Rory, a soft smile resting in his expression, as he fingered the booties from the drawer.

"Really?" he asked, the sincere hope it his voice remarkably evident. "Are you really?" he repeated.

"I am."

That was all the confirmation he needed before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly, tears now running down both of their faces. "We're gonna have a baby," Logan whispered into her ear.

Not wanting to ruin the special moment, the three friends that watched the scene from the doorway, stepped back even further before giving celebratory hugs to one another.

* * *

**A/N:** How'd I do? Please review! Pretty please!! Suggestions welcomed as well! 


	38. I'm pregnant, not handicapped!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything remotely related to the Gilmore Girls or any of the shows characters—aside from every season on DVD. Like I've said countless times before, if anyone knows how I can gain some sort of ownership over Matt Czuchry, please let me know ASAP, lol.

"No, no, no," Logan said in an exasperated tone as he rushed over to where is fiancé was struggling to reach the top shelf of a cabinet in their kitchen. "I'll get that, I'll get that!" he assured, gently moving her away from her spot near their marble countertop. "Sit down Ace, and rest."

"Logan," she laughed lightly, "I'm pregnant. Not handicapped."

"I know that," he said, his protective demeanor never faltering, "I just want you rest as much as possible."

"You didn't feel that way last night," she giggled lightly, standing up from the stool he'd placed her on and moving to wrap her arms around his waist from behind. Shifting his body around in her arms to face her, he scooped her up and turned to place her on the counter. Her legs encircled his waist as he buried his blushing face deep into her embrace. "Awww, are you blushing baby?" Her questioned garnered no vocal response, but a mere nodding was felt within his hug, causing her to giggle.

He loosened the embrace lightly and lifted up her shirt. "I can't believe our baby is in there Rory," he said in awe, tracing his fingers softly over her abdomen.

"I know, its crazy right?" she asked rhetorically as she let her forehead rest against his, content smiles resting on both of their faces.

Reluctantly pulling away from the embrace after several lengthy minutes, Logan nuzzled his nose against hers. "We've gotta get going to our appointment soon, so eat up baby," he directly lovingly, grabbing the box of granola bars she'd been after in the first place, and handing her two. "Bring one for the road, you might get hungry.'

"Yes daddy," she teased, ruffling his hair as he exited the kitchen after sneaking one more light kiss on the lips.

Calling back to her, she heard him say in response to her nickname, "Yes I am!"

* * *

"Mr. Huntzberger, it's a pleasure to meet you," Dr. Evans greeted as she entered the examining room where the young couple sat.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied in an excited tone, standing briefly to shake her hand.

"So Rory," the doctor began, "He took it well I'm assuming by his visible excitement?"

"Oh yes, very well. However, I am no long allowed to do anything but sit, sleep, eat, and well, a few other things," she said with a discreet wink towards Logan. "But not much."

"A little overprotective I see," Dr. Evans laughed lightly. "Which is completely normal for first-time dads," she reassured before adding, "But I must tell you that Rory will be able to continue reasonable activity well into her 8th or 9th month."

"A fact that he is well aware of because he's been around Steph since the beginning of her pregnancy," Rory joked pointedly.

Logan butt in, "It's just different because these are _my_ two babies."

"You are too cute sweets," Rory said, locking her hand with his and bringing it up to her lips.

"So it's been almost two weeks since I saw you last so I'd place you at about nine to ten weeks into your pregnancy, but how about we do an ultrasound to hear the little ones heartbeat, and give you a definite due date?"

"Sounds perfect to me!" Rory said in an excited tone as she clapped her hands lightly. She leaned back onto the examination table and revealed her flat, tan stomach as Logan settled in next to her, their hands tightly connected. The gel that Dr. Evans applied to her stomach was cold at first, but warmed as she moved the sensor across her lower abdomen.

"Okay, let's see here," she said, pushing it back and forth gently into her pelvis, "Aha! Here we are," she smiled as she said it, using her computer and cursor on the ultrasound machine to make the tiny pointer zoom in on the point of interest. "Hmm," she stated at the ultrasound zoomed in and a vibrant drumming noise was elicited though the speakers of the machine.

"What's 'hmm'?" the young couple asked at the same time. Rory went on, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes dear. Everything looks wonderful sweetheart. Your babies are developing just fine."

"Oh thank—wait what? Babies?" she fell over her words.

Dr. Evans looked up from the keyboard where she'd been typing labels on specific parts of the ultrasound picture, "Yes, babies."

Dumbfounded, Logan asked, "As in more than one?"

**A/N:** It's been too long! I'm so so so so sorry for taking so long to update! I've had some much going on these past couple months and I've had no time to find the inspiration to write, sadly. The good news is, however, that it is SUMMER! I will be updating far more frequently due to my lack of employment and lack of desire to find said employment haha. Please review, the next chapter is not long behind this one.


	39. Let's call it a truce

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it

* * *

Previously on 'Starting Over':

"_Oh yes dear. Everything looks wonderful sweetheart. Your babies are developing just fine."_

"_Oh thank—wait what? Babies?" she fell over her words._

_Dr. Evans looked up from the keyboard where she'd been typing labels on specific parts of the ultrasound picture, "Yes, babies."_

_Dumbfounded, Logan asked, "As in more than one?" _

* * *

Dr. Evans laughed, eyeing the young couple sitting before her and gauging their reaction to the casual comment she slipped in, "As in two. You see here," she continued to explain, pointing to the screen, "are the two sacs. And that tiny flicker in each is your babies' heartbeats. Everything looks to be good."

"We're having twins?" Rory's mouth was dropped open.

"This is great!" Logan erupted, throwing his arms around his shell-shocked fiancé.

"Two babies," Rory repeated, her eyes spaced out despite Logan's outburst.

"Are you okay Rory?" Dr. Evans asked. "You look a little overwhelmed."

"I'm okay," she said slowly, trying to let the unexpected news sink in. "Two minutes ago, I was only responsible for popping out one baby and its well-being thereafter, and now I've got two." A scared expression was forming on her face, "Oh my god I'm going to be a horrible mother."

Dr. Evan's immediately went into motherly mode, "Oh sweetheart, you and Logan are going to be great parents. You two have so much love to give these babies."

Logan chuckled lightly at her sudden freak-out. Taking her hand in his he kissed each knuckle before beginning to speak, "Hey sweets. It's okay to be scared, I'd be worried if we weren't a little nervous. You're going to be great with these two babies. You want to know how I know that?"

Her tiny voice sounded even softer as she answered, "Yes."

"Because you are the most fantastic, nurturing, sweet, and caring individual that I've ever known. I am completely fascinated by everything that you do, and I'm one hundred percent positive that our babies will be too. They are the luckiest babies in the world because they get to have you as their mother," he said honestly as he kissed her cheek before adding good-naturedly, "Not to mention that they're going to be ridiculously good-looking."

Rory giggled at his statement, letting out the breath she was unaware she'd been holding, "And they're the luckiest babies in the world because they're going to have the world's greatest daddy too."

Logan didn't miss a beat, "I know. I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

_Later on that evening_

"Are you sure she has to go?" Logan whined to Lorelei.

"Yes Logan, she does. It's only one night. Thereafter which you'll be stealing her from me for life, so one night you can handle."

"But—" he began to say before she cut him off.

"Don't be a baby. We're staying at my house tonight because tradition says you it's bad luck to stay together the night before the wedding. It's also so your perfectionist of a fiancé can go over the seating chart for the umpteenth million time."

"Hey—you gave birth to her," he joked, brushing his lips across Rory's neck as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"That's right, but how she turned out this way I'm not so sure of. Her overly-organized, perfectionist tendencies are a far cry from my own lack of said inclinations, but she is no doubt the fruit of my loins. Those eyes are two-of-a-kind."

"Stop mom," she said sarcastically, but burying her head in Logan's embrace, "I'm blushing."

"Stop stalling and let's go mummy," Lorelei said, using the nickname she'd begun to since learning of the impending motherhood of her only offspring. Allowing Rory to sneak one more kiss from her blonde-haired fiancé, she yanked on her hand, pulling her to the door as she spoke to Logan, "We'll see you tomorrow at the _castle_," emphasizing the word dramatically. Having decided on a New York wedding, Rory and Logan decided to exchange vows and celebrate with a romantic reception at the Oheka Castle Hotel & Estate, in Long Island, New York's North Shore town of Huntington.

"Bye baby!" Rory called through the closing door.

* * *

"Hey mummy, you think you could fit behind the wheel of the jeep long enough to take a drive to the store for some marshmallows? Steph mentioned she was craving smores before her nap."

"Mother," she groaned, "I'm not even showing yet. And thank god; I'm glad I'll still be able to fit in my wedding dress."

"I'm just kidding; you know that," Lorelei said, wrapping her arm around her daughter. "You're still as skinny as can be. Now go! Steph's getting even more hormonal in these last two weeks, so let's fulfill the pregnant lady's every need!"

"You two better be as good to me in the last month as we are to her," Rory laughed as she grabbed her navy blue vintage Burberry trench coat.

"But of course dahhling," Lorelei stated dramatically, shooing her out the door. "Grab some red vines too!" she called after her.

* * *

Pulling up outside Doose's she put the car in park and hopped out. She noticed Babette's husband Morey across the street and waved hello before entering the market. Grabbing a shopping basket she began to wander the aisles, grabbing odds and ends off the shelves to purchase.

"Excuse me Miss Gilmore is it?" Kirk tapped her shoulder in a formal manner.

"What is it Kirk?" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you own the jeep on the street?"

"Kirk, you know very well that's my mom's car. We've had that car since I was eleven."

"Well, you never can be too sure."

"Is there some sort of problem with the car Kirk?" she asked impatiently, ignoring his inane statement.

"Well," he began slowly. "Technically you are only supposed to park along that side of the street from sunrise until sunset. The Star's Hollow Gazette reported sunset to be at 5:47 PM this evening. As you can see it is precisely 5:50 PM, meaning that you're car is illegally parked and has been for three minutes."

Rory opened her mouth to respond, but Miss Patty interrupted, "Kirk leave her alone. Don't you know that the Stars Hollow parking limitations do not apply to expectant mothers?"

"I did not realize. I'm going to have to go confirm that," he said tilting his head as he exited the store promptly.

Laughing, Rory said, "Thanks Miss Patty. I appreciate it."

"Of course sweetheart. Now tell me how you've been feeling."

"I'm feeling better each day. The morning sickness was pretty bad for the first couple weeks—even though I just thought I had the flu. I'm roughly eleven weeks along, and I've stopped losing weight from the morning sickness. I'm due on May 19th of next year," she finished with a smile.

"Oh this is so exciting!!" Miss Patty squealed, hugging the young girl tightly. "I'll let you continue shopping, but congratulations!!"

"Thank you!" Rory said graciously before turning around to head back down the aisle. Running into something tall and hard almost immediately she apologized, "I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going more often."

"No broken bones," came the familiar voice. "All is good."

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she came face to face with the source of the voice, "Gregory."

"Hey Rory…" he started off, "How've you been?"

"Good, I've been good. And yourself?"

"I've been alright…" he responded, trailing off. "So…congratulations are in order." His voice didn't sound rude or condescending, but had more of an honest, but sad tone to it. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but listen once I'd started to."

She noticed that he look genuinely embarrassed to say it, "No, it's okay. Thank you though."

"A baby. Wow, that's big."

"Two babies actually," she admitted, surprising herself. They hadn't even told Lorelei about the twins yet.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, it's twins. We found out today, so shhh; it's not exactly public knowledge yet."

He chuckled lightly, "Your secret is safe with me."

Smiling softly, "Good to know."

Looking around he hesitated before asking, "Would you maybe want to grab a cup of coffee?"

Making a mental pro/con list quickly, she cautiously agreed, "How about hot chocolate for me, coffee for you?"

"Oh yeah, coffee would be bad for the babies. How will you manage?" he joked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet. Withdrawal has yet to set in. Just let me grab a couple more things and then we can head over to Westin's. Luke's would probably be a bad idea."

"Agreed. I'll meet you at your illegally parked car in a couple minutes."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they sat across from one another in the corner of Westin's, him sipping on a large black Columbian blend and her a whip cream topped hot cocoa.

"So, how was the wedding?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"It was gorgeous," he replied honestly before continuing, "Probably only because you planned it."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"No, it is." A long pause enveloped the two before he broke the silence, "I have a lot of things I need to apologize for."

"It's in the past," she waved off his words as she held the cup upto her lips.

"Not for me. For the past year and a half I've acted like a complete ass to the one person who I never should have. You didn't deserve any of it Rory, and I can't honestly tell you why I did any of it. I wake up every morning regretting every action I've taken since that day. I made a fool of you, and then I made a fool of myself."

"Look—as much as you don't want me to just let it all go without hearing you out, and as much as I appreciate your apology, I'm just done with it all. I've put it in the past—_all of it_, because that's where it needs to be. We all make decisions we're not proud of, we follow paths that may not good for us at one point or another, but in the end it all works out."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it has to. A year and a half ago if you told me I'd be getting married tomorrow to Logan and having two babies with him, I'd have thought you were insane. At that point it seemed impossible for me to even smile again after what you'd done. But things fall into place as they should. In other words, things happen for a reason, no matter how fucked up they are at that point in time; they happen because it's gets you right where you're supposed to be."

"You really think you're where you're meant to be? With him?" Once again his words weren't harsh, but thoughtful and curious.

"I've never been more sure of anything before. He's it for me. The one," Rory responded bluntly, but carefully, as not to hurt his feelings.

He closed his eyes in response to her answer, and his head dropped slightly, "How do I know if Gina's 'The One' for me?"

"If she is, you'd know."

"What do I do if I only feel the way I'm supposed to feel about _her_ when I think of _you_?"

Looking down for a second, she responded softly, "I'm in no position to be answering these questions for you, nor should you want me to be the one to steer you in the right direction, but I will say one thing. It sounds like not even you're sure what you want—so you might want to start there."

Accepting her way out of the topic he felt compelled to tell her something, "I miss you, you know."

She nodded, avoiding his eyes, "I know you do. I accept your apology; I want you to know that. It doesn't change anything much, but I need you to know I don't hate you."

He accepted her peace offering with the blink of his eyes, and feeling the need to change the subject he focused on a more pleasant note for her, "So tomorrow huh? You excited?" he asked, referring to the wedding.

"Incredibly. I can't believe it's finally here."

"Tomorrow you'll be a married woman."

"Today you're a married man."

"Touché. Did you ever think we'd be sitting here today, married and soon-to-be married to other people?"

"Can't say that I did." The silence engulfed them once again, but she broke it before he had the chance to, "I'm glad we talked today though, it's good that we can sort of wipe the slate clean, you know?"

He didn't respond, but nodded in agreement.

"I should get home; if I don't have the snacks available when she wakes up, the very pregnant lady gets very upset."

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"My best friend Steph is due in two weeks."

"That's cool. I should probably go too. Thanks for sitting down with me. I'm happy for you; know that much. Even though I may not be jumping with joy, I'm truly glad that you're doing so well, and that you've found someone that deserves someone as amazing as you. I sure as hell wasn't worthy."

"No, no you weren't," she teased, nudging him in the stomach as she stood up. Tossing her long dark hair aside as she slipped on her coat, she unexpectedly opened her arms for a small hug.

Obliging her offer, he breathed in her sweet smell for the last time he likely ever would, "I'm proud of you Rory. You've turned out every bit of the classy, fabulous, and kind woman I always knew you'd be. You're going to make a great wife to Logan, and an amazing mother to those babies. Congratulations. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart."

She smiled at his sincere words as she pulled away from the hug slightly, "Thank you Greg. That's means a lot. Be good to yourself, everything will turn out as it should, trust me. I'll see you around."

"Goodbye Rory," he said to her retreating figure with a slight wave.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure what to think of this chapter, and I'm not sure what you guys will think either. I just want to make sure that my readers don't read into the friendly interaction between Gregory and Rory. There is NOTHING there from her side. Gregory is obviously still in love with her--that's besides the point though. Rory only has eyes for Logan, because they're perfect together!! Other than that, enjoy and I hope I didn't disappoint! Review please! The wedding day is up next!


	40. A Rational Mind

Disclaimer: I wish…

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Checking her caller ID before answering, Rory pressed the answer button, "Hi baby," she said, smiling into the phone, "I miss you."

"Not as much as I miss you and my babies. How's my girl?"

"I'm good…" she trailed off.

"That doesn't sound very convincing…I hope you're not getting cold feet."

"Oh no silly, nothing like that. I saw Gregory tonight at the grocery store…"

"Oh," Logan responded immediately, followed by a long silence. "How did that go?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. We grabbed a cup of coffee—well he had coffee and I had cocoa…"

"You did?"

"Don't be mad," she started, getting immediately defensive, "It just seemed like it was something that needed to happen. He got a lot off of his chest, and I think we made a final peace with the situation and called a sort of truce."

"Baby—" he tried to interrupt, but she continued her rant.

"Logan, I'm happy that I got the opportunity to talk to him one-on-one, calmly and rationally, and I think our conversation really helped him realize what a good place I'm in, and how happy we are. He knows about the babies, but I didn't tell him; he overheard," she rambled.

"Sweetheart, I think it's good that you talked to him," he finally slipped in.

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I do. Ace, I am in no way insecure about our relationship; I have complete trust in both you and your feelings for me. Therefore, I think it was about time that you were given some much needed closure, and amiable closure at that, to that part of your life. Just so you can finally say you're truly at peace with everything that's gone on with Gregory, as well as Gina. They put us through hell for awhile there, yes. But in the end, I'm sure he's kicking himself in the ass for pushing it that far—and not only losing your love, but your friendship too."

"How are you always so rational?"

"I would say it's in the Huntzberger blood—but, it's not," he teased. "I just got lucky I guess."

"So did I it seems," she said, smiling into the phone. "I should get going. I can hear my mom breathing on the other side of my door."

He laughed, "Sounds like Lorelei. Sweet dreams baby."

"Of you. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger," he said happily.

"I can't wait. Love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but you got two chapters in one day! I just wanted to get this conversation in, without taking anything away from the wedding chapter! Reviews/comments!!


	41. A Whole Heart, A Whole Life

Disclaimer: Don't own it; wish I did.

"Do I look fat? Does my hair look silly? Oh my god, I'm going to fall," Rory breathed heavily and frantically, her cerulean eyes darting back and forth between her mother and Stephanie.

"Ror," Lorelei placed her hands on her daughter thin shoulders. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You are the only woman I know that looks like a Neutrogena advertisement when she rolls out of bed in the morning."

"Logan is going to drop dead when he sees you in that dress," Steph agreed. "You have nothing to worry about; that man in completely infatuated with you."

"Okay, yeah. You're right. He is," she began to calm down, smoothing out the ivory silk organza skirt of her Carolina Herrera dress. She wore the simple, large Harry Winston heirloom diamond earrings she'd received from her Grandparents the previous Christmas eve in each of her ears—her only accessory aside from her micro-pave engagement ring that was soon to be accompanied by Logan's grandmother's wedding band. Her earrings were showcased by the sleek hairstyle in which her dark hair was parted on the side and swept into a low bun on the nape of her neck. Simply put, she looked perfect.

"Are you ready?" Lorelei eyed the younger version of herself, holding out her bouquet of cream-colored narcissus and yellow-green anthers of white clematis. An unusual and unique combination of the two flowers were bound by a thick light peach silk ribbon, creating a bouquet that perfectly complimented her ivory satin and silk dress.

"_So_ ready," she responded, taking a deep breath and nodding her head as she spoke. A calm, serene smile finally took residence upon her face as the wedding planner rushed to get everyone to the processional line outside the ballroom in which the ceremony would be taking place.

Each of her bridesmaids kissed her cheek lightly on their way out the door, whispering their best wishes into her ear excitedly. Steph was the second to last to leave the room, and as she waddled towards the door, she stopped and took both of Rory's hands in her own, "I'm an only child," she began with a peculiar statement. "Those boys out there were the closest things that I've ever had to siblings—even a family. That is until you came along. You're the sister I never had, and I'm so happy that you and Logan have found each other. He is a great man—an amazing man to be exact; I know you know that. I never could have imagined a better fit for him than you. Be good to each other babydoll," she began to get teary eyed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry. I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

"Hey, hey. Its okay mama," Rory laughed, getting a little teary eyed herself. "I'm so glad things have turned out the way they have. You are my best friend and even more, my sister. Thank you Stephie," she finished, reaching over her belly to embrace her in a hug. She pulled away after a couple seconds, and Steph squeezed her hand once more before turning to follow the group, leaving Lorelei and Rory alone in the room.

"So this is it, huh kid?"

"Looks like it," Rory responded to her mother, tilting her head to the side and smiling softly. "Thank you mom; for everything."

"No need to thank me Ror, it's been my pleasure watching you grow into this beautiful, mature woman. I think I'm just having a hard time figuring out when it all happened. To me you'll always be my little girl, my bookworm, my sidekick. Now look at you. You're getting married and having babies—boy do I feel old."

She laughed, but then turned serious for a moment, "It's always going to be you and me mom—always. Nothing will ever come between that. You may be giving me away today, but I'm still you're little girl. We'll always be the Gilmore Girls."

Lorelei smiled and stuck her hand out for her daughter to take, "Shall we?"

Placing her hand in her mother's, she leaned in so Lorelei could place a brief kiss on her temple. The two walked hand in hand through the corridors of the castle and towards the 'Ivory Ballroom'. They arrived just as everyone was taking their place in the line of procession, waiting patiently behind the solid ivory double doors. Christopher took his stance in the back of the line, waiting for the two Gilmore Girls to make their way to him. As they finally reached the end of the line, Rory's stylist attached her silk organza veil just above her simple bun, situating it so it fell perfectly down the entire length of her back.

"You look amazing Ror," Christopher said, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Thanks dad. You're looking pretty dapper yourself."

"Okay, places everyone! The doors are going to open in about 45 seconds!" Rory tightened her grip on both her mother and father's arms instinctively out of nervousness and excitement. The next forty-five seconds felt like a lifetime to her, but soon enough, from her place outside of the ballroom, she could finally see Logan. She was sure he couldn't see her yet, that is, until it was finally her turn to step into the doorway, and into full view of the occupants of the church and more importantly, her blonde-haired, brown-eyed prince charming standing at the altar.

* * *

"Huntz," Finn whispered, nudging him lightly as the doors to the ballroom opened slowly, bringing into view Logan's toddler nephew Eli and Sookie's daughter Martha. "Do you see her?" he continued to whisper loudly as Martha led Eli down the aisle, pausing every few moments to scatter white and peach rose petals.

"Shh Finn," he said in a hushed tone. "No I can't see her yet, but shh."

"I bet she's going to look hot. Hey look Colin," he turned to his other side, "there's Steph! She looks so pretty! Big, but pretty!"

"Finn! Be quiet!" Colin glared daggers at the excited Aussie.

Ignoring them, he continued to talk in a sorry excuse for a whisper, "They should be coming to the door soon! I think that almost all of the wedding part—"

"Oh my god," came Logan's entranced voice, his gaze stuck on Rory as she appeared in the doorway. "Look at her," he finally responded to Finn, a dazed smile appearing on his face, "I get to wake up next to that gorgeous woman everyday for the rest of my life. Can you believe it?" he directed his comment to his two best friends, his left arm hitting Finn in the chest lightly.

"You're bloody fucking lucky mate," Finn managed to whisper, smiling as he eyed his love-struck friend.

As the wedding song played and Rory made her way down the aisle towards him, their gaze was locked on one another, unwavering, each of their expressions sharing the same tranquil smile. As they finally reached the altar, and the two were finally within feet of one another, the smile grew to a grin.

The priest requested for the guests to be seated, giving them a moment to settle before speaking, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to cherish the words which shall unite Lorelei Leigh and Logan Elias in marriage." Turning his attention to Lorelei, Rory, and Christopher, the priest applied the nickname they'd requested he use for certain parts of the ceremony, "Who gives Rory to be married to Logan?"

Christopher spoke up, "Her mother and I do." As Christopher and Lorelei kissed her cheeks in unison, Logan stepped forward to shake Chris's hand and kiss Lorelei's cheek, and was finally able to grasp Rory's hands into his own.

The tears had already begun to well up in her eyes, and she was surprised to see that Logan looked a little glassy eyed as well. With their gaze still locked on one another, they turned to face a podium to the left of the altar, where Emily stood to recite a reading. As she finished, the attention shifted to the man that would soon call them husband and wife.

"Why is it that people get married? It is because we need a witness to our lives. In a marriage, you're promising to care about everything; the good things, the bad things, the terrible things, the mundane things, all of it. All the time, every day. You're saying 'Your life will not go unnoticed because I will notice it. Your life will not go unwitnessed - because I will be your witness.' So I ask once more, why are we here today? Well I'll tell you; we're here because Rory and Logan are vowing to witness each others lives; to accept, love, and care about everything, always," he finished with a smile, giving everyone a moment to revel in the warmth of the love radiating in the room. "The couple has chosen to write their own vows," he said, handing the floor over to them.

Rory was to go first. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak with a voice thick with emotion, "All my life I've been able to count on my ability to find the perfect words for any situation, any occasion, any possible circumstance. It's what I do; I'm a talker, a debater, a writer—all of these things you know. So when I found myself struggling to write my vows I was frustrated, and to be completely honest, shocked at my distinct inability to make any sort of sense. I can write a flawless two-hundred page expose on international journalism, but I can't find the perfect words to tell you how much I love and adore you? But then it dawned on me—for some moments in life, there are no words to do them justice. So instead of standing here trying to find the perfect thing to _say_, let me spend the rest of my life _showing_ you the depths of my love. I'm not saying that I'll always be perfect, because let's face it, neither of us are. But, through all of my imperfections and all my wacky quirks, I will never stop showing you how much I love you. I, Lorelei Leigh, vow to love you, Logan Elias, with my whole heart, for my whole life."

Had he been able to tear his eyes away from her at that moment, he would've seen that there wasn't a dry eye in the building. However, his chocolate eyes remained fixated on the stunning woman standing before him. Her words were so honest and thoughtful—she had found the perfect words after all. Now it was his turn. "Once in awhile, right in the midst of an ordinary life—love gives you a fairytale. I know this because you are it for me—the dream, the fairytale I never knew I wanted until that day you waltzed into my life and stole my heart. My grandmother once told me that, 'Once you've learned to love, you will have learned to live.' Well, my life began in that one moment, in the instant that we met, because only since then I can honestly and truly say that I have been alive. I cannot exist without you Rory, nor would I ever want to. You are nothing short of everything to me, and I look forward to each day of our future; a future in which I, Logan Elias, vow to love you, Lorelei Leigh, more today than yesterday, and less than tomorrow."

The tears that had threatened to fall from Rory's eyes as he spoke finally escaped, and Logan's hand reached out to lightly brush the teardrops away, a soft smile playing on his lips. The ceremony continued with the exchanging of the rings, and they presently found themselves ready to be pronounced man and wife, "My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will so deepen and grow, that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least." Turning his attention from the bride and the groom to their guests, he began to speak, "Rory and Logan have stood before us today, vowing to bear witness to each other lives, in their entirety, as long as they both shall live. With all who are assembled here, and by the authority vested in me, I announce with great joy that you are husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss," he finished with a smile as Logan took Rory's tear-stained face in his hands, thumbing away the tears as he tried to memorize how perfect she looked at that very moment. He brought his lips down to meet her smiling ones, her arms immediately wrapping themselves around his neck. They stayed connected for several moments before pulling away slightly, their beaming eyes still connected.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you, for the first time as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Reviews? Comments? Please!! I hope you all enjoyed my sappiness LOL!


	42. Meet Rosalie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, as much as I wish that I did.

A/N: It's been a long while, and I apologize for that. I've been very, very busy with work, life, and what not. I also wanted some time to see where I wanted this story to go. I'm very attached to the story, so I'm not eager to end it, but I do not want it to go flat. So if anyone has any interesting ideas that they want to share, feel free!

* * *

"Baby, I don't wanna go home…" Rory whined to Logan as he neatly folded items of clothing into one of their many suitcases. They'd been in Campiana, Italy staying at the romantic Capri Palace for the past week and a half immediately following their wedding.

Sighing, Logan folded one more shirt and moved to lay next to her on the large canopied bed. "I know honey, but you know we have to get back to New Haven. Steph's going to have the baby any time within the next week, and remember how much you want to be there for that."

"I know…" she trailed off. "I want to be there for her, but to be honest, I'm kind of nervous about her finally giving birth. What if she tells me how horrible it is? I have to do it TWICE honey."

Logan laughed, "I know Ace, but no matter if we stay in Italy or how horrible Steph tells you it is, you're going to have to give birth eventually."

"Are you sure I can't wake up one morning in mid-May and find them sleeping peacefully in their bassinettes?"

"Not quite babe. But sweetie, you are going to be great at this, I promise!"

"You don't know that…," she pouted, playing with the wedding band on his left hand that currently caressed her (still small), but growing belly.

"Yes I do. You're good at everything; that's why I call you Ace."

"Suck up."

"You love me."

"Never said I didn't," she finally cracked a small smile from her pout, leaning her head down to kiss his nose.

"We should get going baby, I'm nearly finished packing up our stuff."

"Oh fine…," she agreed reluctantly, swinging her bare feet onto the marbled floor. A cool breeze wafted in byway of their private terrace that overlooked Capri Harbour. "I'm going to miss this place," she sighed, gazing out through the hanging terrace garden at the horizon, where the sun beginning to set.

"Me too baby," he agreed as he stood to wrap his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his face in her long dark hair, "me too."

"It was truly a pleasure having you stay with us Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger," Alessandra, the evening manager of the resort, said politely as she personally bid them a goodbye. She walked with them as they approached the limo that would transport them to the helipad, "I do hope that the accommodations in the Megaron Suite were to your standards."

"Oh of course Alessandra, the suite was absolutely perfect. Thank you for everything," Rory assured gracefully as she handed her violet Longchamp carry-on to Logan's awaiting hand. Once he'd placed the bag inside the limo he smiled his own thanks at Alessandra.

"Congratulations to you both on the wedding. We do hope to see you two soon."

"Of course," Logan said, kissing Rory's temple. "I can't think of a more perfect location to spend our first anniversary."

"With two screaming five-month olds, I'm not sure they'd welcome us with open arms," Rory giggled.

Logan chuckled in response, rubbing the tiny baby bump affectionately, "Maybe you're right; our second anniversary might be better."

"Oh my!" Alessandra smiled pleasantly, "You're pregnant?!"

"Just entered her second trimester," Logan said proudly.

"Felicitazione!" she congratulated in Italian. "That is fabulous!"

"We're very happy as well. Thank you again for everything!" he said as he gestured for Rory to enter the limo, following her in. The ride to the helipad was short, and soon they were in the air en route to the private hangar at Rome's Fiumicino Airport—where the Huntzberger private jet awaited to take them back to JFK.

::Ring Ring::

"Baby," Rory said tiredly, lifting her head off of Logan's shoulder. "Is that you or me?"

"You I think," he said, smoothing her hair and pushing her head back down toward his shoulder. "We'll call them back when we're on the plane. Shh, get some rest," he reassured, taking in her tired eyes.

"Okay…" she said softly, relaxing once again into his arm.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Rory woke up to a new setting. She was no longer upright, but laying alone on the bed in the bedroom cabin of the private plane. "Baby?" she questioned loudly throughout the room, hoping her voice would echo throughout the plane so she wouldn't have to get out of the warm bed.

"Hey sleepyhead," Logan smiled as he appeared in the doorway. "I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

"Well _someone_ kept me up last night," she teased gently.

His eyes softened as he looked at her sleepy eyes, noticing how perfect she still looked after hours on the plane, "You are too cute."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Fine, you win."

"Not much of a fight Ace," he chuckled.

"I'm too sleepy for that," she said in a pouty voice. "Now tell me why you're not cuddling with your wife?"

Laughing, he flopped down gently beside her, pulling her tiny body towards his in a soft embrace.

"That's much better," she nodded within his grasp.

"I'm here to please."

"Oh really?" she questioned suggestively, turning her head to meet his gaze as she wiggled her eyes suggestively.

"My wife: the pervert," he joked, his fingertips moving to tickle her side lightly.

Ignoring his comment she asked, "So what were you doing out there?"

"Just making a call. It seems that Colin took Steph to the hospital about an hour ago. She'd begun to have mild contractions early this afternoon."

"What?!" Rory sat straight up. "We're going to miss it! I am the worst best friend in the world!"

"Sweetheart, her labor could go on for hours, or days even. She was barely 3 centimeters dilated when I just spoke with him, and our flight is over in about four more hours. We could still make it to the hospital with time to spare. And even if we don't, Steph's not going to be mad at you; Colin is with her. She's not alone."

"I know…" Rory pouted, "but I told her that I'd be there to pelt the nurses with ice chips with her."

"There still may be time for that sweetie, no worries. Try to sleep some more so you don't stress yourself out," he suggested.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, the voice escaping her sounding like an innocent child's.

"Of course baby. Always."

* * *

"Logan! Tell him to drive faster!" Rory whispered loudly in his ear, referring to Frank, their driver.

"Baby, he can't go much faster, he's already going ten miles over the speed limit."

"Logan," she began warningly.

"Rory…" he warned right back in a hushed tone.

Frank interjected politely, "Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, we should be arriving within ten minutes."

"Thank you Frank. I apologize for my wife, she's a bit on edge these days with the babies and all messing with her hormones."

"A little too much information Sir."

"Right. Sorry Frank."

"No harm done Sir."

Rory sat back and intertwined her fingers with Logan's, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Honey, stressing yourself out can't be good for the babies. Try to relax; you're going to need to be calm for Steph."

"You're right," she agreed taking a deep breath.

"Wow, twice in one day you didn't put up much of a fight."

"I figured marriage is about compromise, so I'll look the other way and let you believe you're right from time to time."

"How sweet of you," he said somewhat sarcastically.

"I know; you're welcome," she responded, smiling widely at him before capturing his lips in a kiss.

"You make me crazy woman," he chuckled.

"In more ways than one."

"Once again with the sexual innuendo. Can't resist me, can you?"

"Not with these raging hormones baby."

Frank cleared his throat, signaling that they'd arrived. The newlyweds immediately ceased their banter and Logan exited the car before extending his hand to assist Rory in doing the same.

As she exited the car she pulled Logan quickly towards the doors. Searching the hospital maps she located the Maternity Ward and bee lined for the correct set of elevators.

"Whoa there," Logan gasped at her intense pace once they were inside the elevator. "Slow it down or you're going to lose me in your dust."

"Oh come on slow poke," she ignored his pleas as the doors opened in front of them, "this way."

Arriving at the nurse's station Rory wasted no time, "Stephanie Vanderbilt please!"

"Are you family?" the nurse questioned.

"No, but we're on the list to be in the room with her! We are late because we were on our Honeymoon in Italy! We were on the plane ride home when I found out she was here, so that's why I didn't come with her right away!"

"Okay honey, I don't think the nurse needs our whole life story," he said, rubbing her back lightly as he eyed the nurse. She'd picked up a clipboard and begun to search through the words on the page.

"The two individuals remaining to be allowed in are Logan and Rory Huntzberger? Is that you?"

"Yes! Where is she?"

Sighing at Rory's eagerness with a small smile she pointed down and around the hallway, "Follow the corridor until room 345.6. It will be on your left."

"Thank you!" Rory said as she grabbed Logan's hand again, heading in the direction she'd been pointed in. Moments later, energetic and excited, she burst into the room only to find Colin pacing back and forth, and Steph laying contentedly on the bed.

"Rory!!" she said, excitedly, but yet sounded a little dazed.

"Stephie!" she exclaimed softly, moving to hug the girl. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great!" came the exuberant response.

"What?" Logan asked, surprised. He eyed Colin who had yet to stop pacing aside from embracing Logan lightly.

"She had an epidural. And now she doesn't want to push. Ever."

Rory giggled, "Stephie…"

"I figure, I feel great, so why ruin the feeling?"

The doctor entered with a nurse as she said this, "You have to push very soon Stephanie. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Ehh…," Steph trailed off with a wave of her hand.

"Ms. Vanderbilt," the nurse said in an irritated tone as she ripped off Steph and the baby's vitals from the machine hooked up to monitors on Steph's body. Rory's face scowled at her attitude. "Be realistic." As she turned to discuss her vitals with the doctor Rory reached into the rose colored plastic pitcher sitting on the bedside table, grabbed an ice chip, and hurled it at the nurse. The nurse jerked suddenly, her hand snapping to the spot on her neck the ice had hit. She turned around quickly, but Rory had already turned back to Steph inconspicuously.

Logan stifled a laugh at his wife's antics before breaking the tension in the room, "Hey man," he said to Colin, hugging him briefly. "Long time no see."

"How was the honeymoon?" Colin inquired.

"Amazing," Rory answered, her voice mushy as she smiled at her husband.

"Ohhh," Steph squealed gently, "tell me all the details."

"How about you save the gossip session for after the baby is born," the nurse said rudely. "You're going to have to push within the next couple minutes."

"You could be a little bit more polite Ms…" Logan stopped to look at her nametag, "Trayes. Stephanie is just a little bit nervous, so a little sympathy may benefit her. Didn't they teach you that in nursing school?"

The doctor snorted lightly, trying to suppress a laugh as the nurse's thin lips dropped open in shock, "All right Steph," she spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "You think you can try to push? I know you can do this honey…"

Colin moved to hold her other hand, Rory's hand intertwined with her left one, "Baby, the sooner you push, the sooner our baby girl is going to be here."

Steph closed her eyes and nodded, opening only to look to her left at Rory, "It's going to be okay, isn't it?" she asked, her voice soft and serious.

"Aw Stephie, it's going to be more than okay. Trust me. Just don't forget the breathing we learned." The minute they'd found out that Rory was pregnant, Stephanie had enrolled Rory and Logan in three different birthing classes—one for each of the trimesters. Although Stephanie and Colin had already taken all the classes, she'd re-enrolled them, claiming that 'they had much more to learn.'

"How could she forget?" Colin teased, "We're birthing class valedictorians."

"Colin," Rory warned, "now is not the time to tease."

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, kissing the back of Steph's hand that he held firmly.

Steph's mom entered the room at that moment, coffee in her hand. Rory's mouth watered in response to the aroma. "Rory! Logan! You're back!" she moved to hug them both. "What'd I miss?"

"They tell me I'm going to have to push," Steph grumbled.

"Well generally honey," her mother spoke gently, "that's how it goes."

"I know, I know. Fine…now that everyone's here. Let's do this."

"Really?!" Colin's head popped up, his eyes urging the doctor to get started before she changed her mind.

"Yes really. Now chop, chop," she said impatiently.

Forty-five minutes later Steph was still pushing, and becoming more and more irritated with how long this was taking. "Jesus! How long does this actually take?" she growled as Rory wiped the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

"Okay, I need one more big push Stephanie," the doctor encouraged.

"You've said that how many times?" Steph asked rhetorically, visibly annoyed.

"Okay, baby," Colin cooed to her, "breathe. I can see our baby's head. Just breathe, and when she says so, push. One big push and our baby is here."

Nodding to him, and with tears brimming in her eyes, she breathed in and out deeply, preparing herself for this "final" push.

"Okay Stephanie, here we go. You can do this," the doctor said, looking up over the white cloth to look Stephanie in the eyes.

Grasping Colin and Rory's hands and pushing with all her might, the room was soon engulfed with the cries of a screaming baby. "You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl," the doctor said, smiling as the nurses quickly cleaned the baby as everyone looked on.

Everyone took turns kissing Stephanie's forehead, congratulating both her and Colin.

"Do you guys have a name picked out?" Logan asked as he watched Steph hold her baby girl for the first time.

"As a matter of fact we do," Colin smiled, gazing down at Steph and the baby.

Steph looked up at them from her trance and said, "Rosa Leigh McCrae. Same middle name as her Auntie Rory. We're going to call her Rosalie."

Rory couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes, "Aww guys…you are too cute."

"We also want you two to be her Godparents, if you would."

Rory moved to Logan's side, resting her head on his shoulder as they both nodded, "Of course. We'd be honored to."

Logan hugged his wife with the arm that was draped around her shoulders, his free hand rubbing her growing belly as the two young couples contentedly shared a moment as one big family.

**A/N:** So Steph and Colin are finally parents!! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it! Feedback and ideas for the future are welcomed as always! Even though it's slightly belated, Happy Hannukah, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year to everyone!! Hope everyone's holiday's were safe and happy!


End file.
